


A Sheep Among Demons

by iika



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Drama, Family Drama, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Romance, Yuki is just a human surrounded by demons, Yuki is just dealing with the brothers shit because he has to, Yuki is just tired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 68,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iika/pseuds/iika
Summary: Yuki was just at home sleeping when all of a sudden he is in a school for demons due to an student exchange program. He has to be here for a year which should be easy but he keeps hearing a voice that calling out to him. Now he is involve in a whole demon family drama. Now he has to deal with this while making sure he doesn't get killed by any demons. His luck is just so bad. . .
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 110





	1. Lesson One Chapter One - Royal Academy Of Diavolo - RAD

I felt my eyes being tightly shut as bright light filled my vision. Slowly opening my eyes looking trying to see what the problem was I was shocked to see I was in a place that clearly wasn’t my room. I felt myself be quickly surrounded by wind and the clothes on my body felt different. Looking down at myself I realize I was in some type of school uniform. 

‘Where am I. . .? What up with this new clothing? Is this some weird ass dream or am I getting pranked again. . .’ While I was looking around the place I was in I realized it looked kind of like a courtroom. In front of me I see several men looking at me each with different emotions in their eyes.

I awkwardly shuffled my feet as I tried to understand what was happening when the man who was in the seat of the chief judge smiled at me and started speaking. “Welcome to the Devildom, Yuki.”

‘Devildom. . .? What the hell is Devildom?’ The man in the seat of the chief judge noticed the confusion and shock on my face which caused him to frown slightly. “. . .Oh, pardon me. Feeling a bit shocked, are we? Well, that’s understandable. You’ve only just arrived, after all. As a human, it will probably take a little while for you to adjust to things here in the Devildom.” 

I only felt my confusion and shock grow even more as the man spoke to me. ‘This has to be a dream. Also what does he mean by “As a human”? Is he some type of chuunibyou?’ As I tried to understand what the situation I was clearly in was, I came to an obvious conclusion. “Is this a dream. . .?” 

After I said that the man in the chief seat chuckled at that like what I just said was a joke. “Hmm. . . What a very human thing to say. Outstanding. I have a feeling you might be just the sort of person we’re looking for. I suppose I should start by introducing myself. My name is Diavolo. I am the ruler of all demons, and all here know of me. And someday soon, I will be crowned king of the Devildom.” The man stands from his seat which makes it seem like he is towering over me causing me to shrink a little bit into myself. 

“This is the Royal Academy of Diavolo. . . though we just call it RAD. You’re standing inside the assembly hall, the very heart of RAD. This is where we officers of the student council hold our meetings and conduct our business. I’m the president of said council.” As Diavolo talks I slowly come to realize that maybe this isn’t a dream at all and that I really am in a place far away from home with a bunch of people who I don’t know at all and that I am a human in a place filled with demons.

I put my arms behind my back so I could tightly squeeze my hands together until I felt a sting of pain in my hand. ‘The fact I could feel pain doesn’t make me feel happy at all.’ Frowning and avoiding eye contact with Diavolo I could feel my heartbeat slowly increasing. “Not to be rude or anything but when can I go home?” As soon as I said that one of the men in the seat stood up and looked down at me. He was wearing a school uniform that looked just like mine with black gloves covering his hands. His hair that was neatly done was black with grayish highlights at the tips. His red eyes stood out on his slightly pale skin and made a chill go down my back when I accidently made contact with them. “I will explain everything to you.”

Diavolo smiled at the rather intimidating man who just spoke with sparkles in his eyes. “Yuki, this is Lucifer. He is a demon and the Avatar of Pride. He’s also the vice president of the student council and my right-hand man. . . and not just in title, I assure you. Beyond that, he’s also my most trusted friend.” 

Lucifer sighs at what Diavolo said while shaking his head with a frown on his face. “Flattery will get you nowhere, Diavolo.” After saying that Lucifer looked at me with a smile on his face which left me with mixed emotions of fear and embarrassment. 

“Speaking on behalf of the entire student body at this great and storied school of ours. . . I offer you a most heartfelt welcome, Yuki.” I felt confused on how I should feel at Lucifer who gave me a polite but cold feeling. 

‘But this still doesn’t answer when I can go home but I really shouldn’t be rude to a demon if I want to live to see another day.’ Trying not to be rude to Lucifer who could very much kill me really easily I didn’t push on my question from behind and decided to focus on something else. “On behalf of the students?” I feel like demons really wouldn’t like a human like me if I am being honest with myself.

“Diavolo believes that we demons should start strengthening our relationship with both the human world and The Celestial Realm. As a first step toward this goal, we’ve decided to institute an exchange program. We’ve sent two of our students to the human world and two to the Celestial Realm. And we’re welcoming four students to our school: two from your world and two from the Celestial Realm. So, I take it you’ve probably put two and two together at this point, right?” I slowly nodded my head but felt some form of confusion as all this information sunk into my head ‘B-But I didn’t sign up for some exchange program. . . I think?’ 

I didn’t get time at all to process my situation before Lucifer continued speaking. “You’ve been chosen from among the people of the human world to participate in this program of ours. You are our newest exchange student. Your period of stay is one year. You will have to work on the tasks that you will receive from RAD. After one year, you will write a paper about your exchange here in the Devildom.” I felt a bunch of rocks hit my head when I heard how long I was going to stay here and the fact I also have to do tasks during my stay here and then read a paper after my stay here is done.

‘This is overkill! I could have just stayed here for one year but I have to deal with tasks!? Also why do I have to write a paper about my exchange experience?!’ I could feel my eye unwillingly start to twitch as I tried to keep myself from snapping but I couldn’t help but let some of my frustration show. “I have to write a paper?! That seems a bit much doesn’t it?” 

Lucifer just waved a hand at my worry like I was overreacting. “I am not telling you to write a doctoral thesis. You can take it easy.” I couldn’t help myself as I glared at Lucifer who just chuckled at me like I was a child. ‘Well he is a demon who probably is way older than me. .. But still!’ 

“Don’t glare at me like that. It’s not like I will abandon you all by yourself here in the Devildom. You need someone to look after you, and I think that someone should be my brother Mammon. He’s the Avatar of Greed and. . . how should I put it. . .? Oh well, you’ll understand soon enough.” I didn’t like how Lucifer's expression got when he mentioned his brother. ‘I’m going to suffer during my stay here aren’t I?’ 

I could feel myself get surrounded when all of a sudden Lucifer disappeared from his seat and got in front of me holding something in his hand. He was holding it towards me waiting for me to take it. Slowly taking it I realize it was kind of like a phone. “Here, take this device. It’s called a D.D.D. It’s a lot like the cell phones of your world. This will be yours to use for as long as you’re here. Now, go ahead and try calling Mammon with it.” 

With Lucifer standing in front of me I unlocked the phone and went to the contact on the phone. I realize there were already people in my contact. Going through the contact I found the contact with the name Mammon. I clicked on it and waited for the call to be answered.

“Yoooo.” I could hear a male voice from the phone once it was finally answered and look toward Lucifer making sure it was the right person.

Once I got a nod from him I replied back to Mammon. “Hello. . .” The call went silent for a while and I was worried that he ended the call for a second.

“Huh? Who the hell are ya? You ain’t Lucifer.” Well at least he didn’t hang up on me but I could feel a headache appearing from how quickly this guy got rude towards me.

“I’m a human.” I couldn’t bother giving him my name so I just told him I was a human but quickly moved the phone away from my ear once he raised his voice. 

“Whaaa? A human? Geez, I was gettin’ all chilly here thinkin’ it was Lucifer again. Ya should’ve told me right away. So, what business does a human got with THE Mammon?” I could feel my eyebrow twitching as I finally understood what Lucifer was talking about concerning his brother. ‘Stuck up much?’ 

“You will be in charge of me from now on. Let's get along well Mammon.” Remembering how my grandparents always told me to be respectful to people even when they are rude I manage not to get mad at him.

“No way! There’s nothin’ in it for me. Whaddya mean by “be in charge of you”? AAH! I get it now, you’re the other human-the new exchange student! G’luck with that, and see ya.” I could feel my eye twitching now but remembering how Lucifer was still in front of me I tried to stop him from hanging up.

“Lucifer called for you” As soon as I said that the call was silent for a while before I heard him laugh loudly causing me to move the phone away from my ear again. ‘I really hope he is some type of gap moe or else this will be a long year for us.’ 

“Pfft, whatever. Ya think, THE Mammon would listen to ya just ‘cause you’re tryin’ to scare me with that name?” Before I could say anything else Lucifer leaned in close to me causing my face to grow a bit warm. 

“You’ve got 10 seconds. . . 9. . .8. . .” As soon as Lucifer spoke into the phone Mammon stopped speaking quickly. “YESSIR!” With that Mammon hung up the phone and Lucifer rubs at his forehead with a tired sigh. 

“He should be here soon. How about you sit and wait for him Yuki?” Lucifer motion toward the table that was behind me to sit at. I moved toward the table slowly and sat down. As I was sitting at the table I was fully processing everything that was happening at the moment to me. When a thought came to me fast and hard.

‘Wait! Do my grandparents and brothers know I am here?! They must have given them some letter or notice right!?’ This thought was going through my head as I waited for Mammon to arrive at the assembly hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I decided to write a story for this game since I love it! Anyway I hope that people will enjoy this and I will try to keep a good update status for this story. Well I hope this chapter is like and that everyone is safe. Bye Bye (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	2. Lesson One Chapter Two - The Seven Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki meet the other brothers of Lucifer and he is struggling between being attracted to them or being on guard. He may get kill by these attractive demons but who else can he blame but himself o(╥﹏╥)o

After sitting for a while in silence Lucifer cleared his throat causing me to look at him with a raised eyebrow. “So it sounds like you had a nice chat with Mammon?” With a smile on his face I could clearly tell he was being sarcastic because he clearly heard how the call went between us.

Rubbing the side of my head I just let out a long sigh. “Even though you seem like a stuck up prick I would have preferred you to watch over me. Not to be rude.” I could hear someone let out a laugh at what I just said but it stopped when Lucifer looked sharply in the direction it came from.

“You look even more worried now, huh?” Lucifer ignored the fact I called him a prick which caused my eyebrow to twitch in anger. ‘Not even going to say anything about that? He reminds me so much of my prick of an older brother who has a stick so far up his ass.’ I was silently cursing him out in my head looking at him with a heated stare but quickly avoided looking directly into his eyes.

“Well, if you were suddenly brought to a strange place and then get told that an unfamiliar face will now take care of you, you’d certainly feel anxious. However, Mammon isn’t the only to help you out. Now then. . . we still need to introduce our new friend to your brothers, Lucifer. And it’s probably better that you do that instead of me, wouldn’t you say?” Diavolo suddenly appeared next to Lucifer from his seat with a smile on his face causing me to flinch slightly in surprise. 

‘Are all demons really fast or something?. . . Wait. There are more siblings of his?!’ I could feel myself sit up straighter realizing that Lucifer has more siblings who could be even more troublesome. 

“Yes. . . As much as I dread the idea of doing so, you’re right.” As he said that the three males that were sitting in the seats walk over to Lucifer side. Seeing that they were coming over I got up from my seat with my hands behind my back again being squeezed tightly by me as some form of comfort. 

“Oh, come now. Really? You should be honored that you get to introduce such a sweet and charming little brother like me!” One of the male pouted at Lucifer with a wronged expression. He was a bit shorter than Lucifer but taller than me and when I looked down at his feet I noticed he was wearing high heels which probably meant he was a bit more shorter then I thought. He had long sweeping bangs of light caramel-pinkish blonde hair and reddish-yellow eyes. He was wearing the same uniform as me and I noticed that his fingernails were painted pink.

“This one here is Asmodeus. He’s the fifth eldest. He is the Avatar of Lust.” Lucifer ignored the pouting Asmodeus who dramatically put a hand on his chest in shock at being ignored by him. ‘He is a bit dramatic isn’t he? But he is the Avatar of lust which doesn’t really seem that good for me. I mean I don’t know. Probably. Maybe.’ I was looking at Asmodeus with cautious eyes not knowing what his deal was at the moment.

“Wh. . .I can’t believe you just totally ignored what I said! And not only that, you referred to me as this one. How rude!” Asmodeus crossed his arms as he huffed at Lucifer and the male who was next to him just sigh as he shook his head at his actions. 

“Hmph. At least he didn’t ignore you altogether. How do you think I feel?” The male who had a frown on his face was almost the same height as Lucifer but not completely. He had messy layered blonde hair with green and yellow gradient eyes that had skin that was almost like Lucifer but was little more darker than his. He was wearing the same uniform as me and also had his nails painted but it was green.

“That one there is Satan, the fourth eldest of us. At first glance, he may seem like a responsible demon with a good head on his shoulders, but looks can be deceiving.” When Lucifer said that “Looks can be deceiving” I felt nervous since Satan looked like a good person but he isn’t really that good? So is he evil? Is he going to hurt me or something? Should I be worried about him?!

“Aha, so I’m that one, am I? Nice to meet you, Yuki. I am Satan, the Avatar of Wrath.” I felt my head explode when I heard him say he was the Avatar of wrath. ‘H-He the Avatar of wrath?! He seems so good nature! Is this what he meant by looks can be deceiving?’ 

“S-So the Avatar of wrath. Is that a title or. . .?” I tried to keep calm but I really have to know if him being the Avatar of wrath is just a title or his whole deal. Is it like that with the Avatar of lust too?

“It basically sums up what he’s about. He may flash you a pretty smile like that, but you had better be careful because it is all an act.” I felt a chill go down my back at Lucifer confirming what I was thinking. Him being the Avatar of wrath basically sums of what he is about.

“If you continue saying such nonsense, you’ll just scare Yuki. Don’t take him too seriously, Yuki. Lucifer enjoys speaking ill of his brothers. He is the Avatar of Pride, after all.” If he wasn’t trying to scare me Satan failed at it especially with that menacing aura surrounding him as he spoke to Lucifer with a dark smile.

“Um, so is that the same for the Avatar of lust?” I quickly look over at Asmodeus trying to forget that menacing aura that was surrounding Satan. Asmodeus looked over at me with a smile that for some reason made me feel really concerned for the safety of a sacred place of mine.

“That’s right! It pretty much sums up what I’m about! Including my power.” As soon as he said power he got really close to me causing my face to heat up. ‘I am not blind to not realize this guy is really attractive. . .’ 

“Let’s give a little demonstration! Yuki, could you gaze into my eyes for a moment? It’s okay, I won’t hurt you. Come on, don’t be shy. . .” I could smell perfume coming off of him and I tried to avoid looking into his eyes but his voice was so close to me that it was sending chills down my back so I just gave in and looked into his reddish-yellow eyes.

“Yes, great! That’s perfect! Now, keep your eyes fixed on mine. Just like that. . .” After a few seconds of just staring into his eyes my face felt super hot but Asmodeus looked at me in surprise. “. . .Wait a minute. There’s something about you. . .hmm. . .” Not being able to handle staring into his eyes any longer I looked away to the side trying to calm down my heartbeat.

“I should probably warn you, Yuki: you’d best be wary of Asmodeus’s gaze. He can cham and manipulate people and use them to his own advantage. If you’re not careful, he’ll charm you. And once you’re under his spell, he’ll eat you.” I quickly put space between Asmodeus and me once I heard Satan say that. I was totally in danger there for a second and no one bothered to stop me!

“Hey, don’t go around saying things like that. . .” Asmodeus glared at Satan who just shrugged his shoulder at him. “Hmm. . . regardless, my power doesn’t seem to work this time for some reason. I wonder why.” Asmodeus looked at me curiously but I just kept my guard up around him. ‘I almost was in danger because of an attractive man! I really need to stop lowering my guard around people who are attractive.’ 

“Are you done? Now, the one there with the very grumpy look on his face is Beelzebub. He’s the sixth oldest” Lucifer gesture to a male who was holding his stomach that was growling surprisingly loud. ‘Holy fuck that isn’t natural is it? I can literally hear his stomach. Also the way he is looking at me with drool coming out of his mouth doesn’t really calm me down at all.’ I shuffle away from the male feeling worried about my safety.

“Lucifer, I’m hungry.” The male had orange messy almost spiky hair with purple and pink gradient eye color. He was taller than Lucifer which meant I had to look up at him. He had ripped muscles that were shown even though the school uniform hid it. ‘He is fucking ripped as hell. Holy hell all of his brothers are super attractive. But dangerous. BUT so attractive. I am struggling right now!’

“That’s too bad. Now behave yourself.” Lucifer frowns at the male who just sulk at being scolded by his brother. The male finally looked at me which made me stiffen up again. I was waiting to hear what he was the Avatar of. ‘Please let it be something not bad for me personally.’

“I’m Beelzebub, the Avatar of Gluttony.” Beelzebub nodded his head at me and I did it back to him even though I was a bit more relaxed knowing his Avatar. ‘Oh, so that just means he eats a lot. Nothing too bad for me at all. I may lose my food sometimes but that doesn’t matter at all.’ 

“So. . . There are seven of us brothers in all, and I am the eldest. Mammon, the second eldest of us, will be here soon. My other brothers aren’t here at the moment, but. . . well, we can get to them later. All in good time.” I look at Lucifer suspiciously when he mentions his other brothers that I didn’t meet. He seems a bit upset which could mean that they are bad or something. ‘I really hope it is not family drama. This could be dangerous for me since it is a demon family drama.’ 

“During your stay in the Devildom, the seven brothers will lend you their strength. To keep you safe, you are to stay with them at the House of Lamentation.” I felt my head go blank for a second after what Diavolo just told me. Staying with the brother and keeping me safe. I don’t like those words together at all. ‘Why do they have to keep me safe and why do I have to stay with them!?’ 

“What do you mean to keep me safe? Is something going to happen to me?” I still had my hand behind my back that was still getting squeezed tightly by me and it was starting to feel sticky which probably meant I am bleeding a little bit. 

“Most agree with Diavolo, but that doesn’t mean that there aren’t vulgar demons out there who wouldn’t harm you. If anything were to happen to you, it would be our responsibility. And I won’t betray Diavolo’s expectations. So, I will do everything in my power to make sure you survive your stay down here in the Devildom.” I felt my heartbeat quicken realizing that I could very much be killed here without my family knowing how I died. ‘Ugh. . . I wanna puke right now. I am so nervous right now.’

“Although we will all be living together, you should still have the means to reach us at any given time. All of our phone numbers are already in there. And your D.D.D. also has a messaging app. Make sure to add all of us.” Taking my hands from my back I took out the D.D.D. I put it in my pocket and turn it on to add them to my messaging app. 

“I’ll go ahead and send you a message!” Diavolo took out his D.D.D. to send me a message and Satan chuckled at that with a smile on his face. “Isn’t that nice Yuki. Now you will be friends with the future king of the Devildom!”

I just ignored Satan's teasing tone and went to the messaging app to answer the text sent by Diavolo. 

Diavolo - ‘This is my account.’  
Diavolo - ‘Feel free to send me a message at any time.’  
Diavolo - ‘(╬⓪益⓪)’  
Diavolo - ‘Oh sorry.’  
Diavolo - ‘I haven’t gotten used to this yet.’  
Diavolo - ‘You see, Lucifer is the only demon who sends me messages. . .’  
Diavolo - ‘(❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*’  
Diavolo - ‘That's the one I wanted to send you!’  
Yuki - ‘ThanksＯ(≧∇≦)Ｏ’  
Diavolo - ‘✧٩(ˊωˋ*)و✧’

I closed the messaging app after I was done talking to Diavolo who smiled at me after looking up from my D.D.D. I just nod my head towards him not really knowing if I should smile back at him.

I was just standing awkwardly with Lucifer brothers who were talking among themselves not knowing if I should sit again or just wait standing. ‘I really wish they could have taken me here with my twin brother at least. This is basically a situation he wished would have to him.’ Sighing to myself I just tried to block out the situation of mine and pretend what is happening to me is normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here another chapter for this story. I may have another one by Sunday if not then it will be done by Thursday. I hope that this chapter was enjoyed! Well that it for now bye bye (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	3. Lesson One Chapter Three - Mammon, Avatar Of Greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki finally meets Mammon who is kind of bad for a demon. Yuki learns more about the tasks he have to do and he doesn't like it at all. He hates it with a passion.

After a few more minutes of me just awkwardly standing listening to the brothers talk about random topics I could hear quickly coming toward us. Looking in the direction of the footsteps I saw an attractive dark skin male with messy white hair coming towards us.

“Well, it seems like the idiot finally arrived.” The male who I assume is Mammon finally stops near me, panting a bit with sweat on his face. When he finally got his breathing under control he straightened up and pointed a finger at me with a glare on his face. Seeing him closer now I could see that he had blue and yellow gradient eyes. I also noticed he had gold stud earrings and two silver rings on his ring and pinky finger. I could see that he also had his nail painted but as white. ‘Is it a demon thing? Or is it a family thing?’ I was really curious about the painted fingernails not caring that I was being glared at.

“HEY! Just who do you think you are, human? You’ve got a lotta nerve summoning the Great Mammon! Listen up, because I’m only gonna say this once. If you value your life, then you’ll hand over all of your money now! And anything else of value, too! Otherwise I’ll wipe that stupid, indifferent look right off your face. . .by eatin’ you! Startin’ at your head and working my way down, until-” Lucifer quickly went up to Mammon and punched him in the head which caused a loud sound to echo in the room.

“Mammon, shut up or I’ll punch you!” Mammon was holding his head while slowly moving away from a glaring Lucifer while I just stared at them with a blank expression. ‘But you already punch him! You are supposed to give him a chance before you do the thing you threaten to do!’ I was shouting that internally but the only reaction I gave was my eyebrow twitching. 

“GAH, OWW! Hey, what’s the big idea?! I thought you were actually gonna give me a chance to shut up before punching me!” Mammon was glaring at Lucifer but quickly looked away when he made eye contact with him. ‘He kind of. . . pitiful’ I couldn’t help but notice that the rest of his brothers look at him with a look of indifference. 

“Yuki, Mammon here is the Avatar of Greed. He governs and oversees all forms of it. Whenever he takes a liking to someone, they suddenly find themselves awash in money. But from what I hear, if he decides to break it off with someone, that wealth evaporates. They’re left without a Grimm to their name.” Satan introduces Mammon who got mad about being ignored by his brothers. ‘So I shouldn’t trust him with any type of money.’ Keeping money away from him should be pretty easy since I am completely broke at the moment.

“And he’s also a masochist. That part’s important.” Asmodeus chided in with that and all of his brothers nodded their head in agreement pretending they couldn’t hear Mammon shouts of disapproval while I just felt my eyebrow twitch trying not to react to the situation. 

“Indeed. And it just so happens I have a job for my masochist brother” Lucifer continued teasing Mammon who looked like he was going to start stomping his feet in frustration. ‘Hmmm. So he has a personality like my baby cousin. He may be easy to handle unlike his other brothers.’

“Y’all, stop telling lies! I ain’t asked for that punch, and I AIN’T a masochist!” Mammon actually started to stomp his feet which caused me to raise an eyebrow since I didn’t actually think he would start doing that. It kind of added a charm to him even with that personality of his.

“Mammon, you are going to be in charge of seeing to this human’s needs during the whole exchange. I expect your full cooperation.” Lucifer continued talking ignoring a protesting Mammon who looked like he was going to start sulking. 

“What?! Why me?!” Mammon stops stomping his feet looking at Lucifer in shock then at me then back at Lucifer with his mouth hanging open. ‘You don’t have to look that shocked man. It making me feel self conscious’ I was frowning slightly at Mammon's reaction at having to watch over me worrying that there was something wrong with me. 

“Aww, lucky you, Mammon! I’m so jealous. . .” I felt my face growing hot when Asmodeus started to look at me again with a pout on his face. I just slowly avoided looking at him worrying I will give in to his good looks again. 

“All right, then why don’t YOU do it, Asmodeus?!” Mammon pointed at Asmodeus who just gave him a “Are you crazy?” look like what he suggested was strange. While my expression outside was still indifferent inside I was raging mad.

“What? Hell no, too lazy.” I hated myself when I couldn’t help but notice how attractive he was when he put a hand to his cheek while refusing Mammon. ‘I want to be mad but I can’t just forget my weakness for attractive guys.’ 

“I thought you said you were jealous of me?!” Mammon looked like he was going to attack Asmodeus who just laughed at his frustrations. I could see Satan just standing watching them while shaking his head sighing.

“Just give up, Mammon. There’s no getting out of this. You know you can’t refuse a direct command from Lucifer, correct?” Satan was giving a look to Mammon that someone would give to a young child refusing to cooperate.

“But why does it have to be me?! What about Beel? Why can’t he do it?!” Mammon pointed to Beelzebub who was still holding his growling stomach while sulking. I perk up at that not minding if he were to watch over me during my stay. ‘I think I could handle him pretty well. He just has a big appetite which I can totally handle.’

“This isn’t a job we can entrust to Beel. We might as well ask him to eat this human.” Asmodeus just shakes his head with a frown while I tilt my head as I try to process what he just said. I could see Beelzebub nodding his head in agreement with Asmodeus looking at me with a look I didn’t like at all.

“Mm, yeah. I can’t promise I wouldn’t” I could feel myself get cold when I fully process what was just said. I could feel my stomach get heavy as sweat started to gather on my back. ‘Holy fuck! He could fucking eat me. Like fully eating me without hesitation! I was wrong about not having to worry about him!’ 

“You’re useless, you know that?!” Mammon raised both his arms up in exasperated fashion. I was just slowly inching myself closer to Mammon who I just realize is the safest demon to be around while making sure not to look at any of his brothers.

“. . . Mammon?” Lucifer looks at Mammon with a blank expression causing him to put his arms down stiffly and question him with a wary expression on his face. “Surely you’re not going to tell me that you object to this arrangement, are you?” An menacing aura was surrounding Lucifer which caused me and Mammon to straighten up in fear. ‘Wait, why am I getting scared?. . .I’m just going to play it safe. . .’ 

“Ugh. . . I hate you guys! Every last one of ya! Fine. . . FINE! I’ll do it, okay!?” When Mammon finally agreed, the menacing aura surrounding Lucifer disappeared which caused me to relax but I raised my eyebrows in surprise when Mammon turned around quickly and looked at me directly with a glare on his face.

“All right, human, listen up. As much as I don’t want to look after you, I’ve got no choice. It’s a huge pain in the ass, and I’m too important for this kind of thing, but Lucifer told me to do it, so I will. But in return, you better make sure you don’t cause me any trouble, got it!?” My hand tightened in a fist as my eyebrow started to twitch at Mammon, treating me like a child. ‘Well he is a demon so he is way older than me but still! With how his brothers treat him I have a feeling he has a troublesome personality! Okay Yuki plays it smart. . .’

I closed my eyes for a second to keep my emotions under control and open them again to give Mammon a small nod. “All right, deal. I won’t cause you any trouble while you watch over me during the exchange.”

“Good, that’s what I want to hear. As long as you do as I say, we won’t have any problems. Just be sure you don’t forget which one of us is the boss here.” Mammon crossed his arms over his chest while looking at me with a smug look. I was resisting the urge to suck punch him in the stomach and decided to count sheeps in my head to calm down. ‘Count the sheeps. The innocent sheeps who know nothing about the dark and ugly real world.’ 

“We have decided who will take care of you, so on to the next subject: your tasks.” Lucifer gave me a smile that didn’t help me feel relaxed at all. I was thinking about the tasks I would have to do and wondering if it is something extreme.

“So, is it like a test or something along that line?” I awkwardly asked Lucifer who just chuckled at me with a smile still on his stupidly handsome face. ‘Why does he have to have such an stupid personality with such an handsome appearance! Making it really hard to fully hate him!’ 

“Good question. . .Your task is to polish up your soul nicely and to acquire the power to resist demons.” I tilt my head confused at what Lucifer just said about polishing up my soul and resisting demons. ‘Am I allowed to resist the demons here if they ask me for something?’

“So, it is totally okay to resist? But how does that have to do with my soul?” I was still pondering how me resisting demons relates to my soul. How is this a task I have to complete during my exchange here? 

“Demons like humans with nice souls. Let me put it another way. Nice souls look like shiny jewels. Do you understand now? Demons will use their wisdom and abilities to tempt the humans so they can get their hands on their souls. Other demons at RAD also have tasks assigned to them just like you. In other words, either humans will be tempted by demons, or demons will lose against the shiny and noble soul of a human and make a run for it. You could say it is an experiment to find out who will win.” I could feel myself kind of understanding what I had to do for my task here in RAD and felt slightly better that I wasn’t the only one who had to do a task. 

“What happens if I win against these demons? What will I get out of this?” I wasn’t curious to know what will happen to me if I lose. I feel like it would involve me losing my soul and probably dying or something along that line. But I was curious to know what will happen if I were to win against the demons.

“Let’s see. . . I will prepare some rewards to make sure you give it your all.” I gave Lucifer an annoyed look which he just chuckled at. “There, there, don’t give me that look. Don’t take it so seriously. You won’t have to do those tasks on your own. After all, you don’t have any magic in you unlike the other exchange students from the human world. . . so my brothers and I will lend our power to you and you alone. Seeing is believing, so why don’t you go ahead and give a task a try, Yuki. There are some demons nearby you can practice with.” Lucifer pointed behind me and I noticed a group of demons who was coming near me.

Then all of a sudden the setting in front of me changed from an assembly hall to a circus like area that had music playing. I was trying to understand what was happening when I noticed a meter near me that was basically marked “Dance-meter”. My head was slowly processing when it suddenly reached a conclusion. 

‘I have to fucking dance?! What type of bullshit is this?! I would have preferred doing tests and writing an essay for my fucking task! How the hell does this prove my soul is pure?!’ I was left with nothing but confusion as I went to complete this weird task of mine not fully understanding why I had to deal with this.

I could only cry in my heart at this weird situation that I was going through at the moment realizing that this will be my life during my exchange at this school. ‘I will take this to my fucking grave. No one shall know about this dancing. . . No one. .’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter for the story and I am currently working on another chapter of the story so it will probably be done by Thursday. I hope that this chapter was enjoyed and that everyone is doing okay. Well bye bye for now (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	4. Lesson One Chapter Four - Good Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki is slowly coming to terms with the fact they have to stay in a school filled with demons for a whole year. They don't want to but they will deal with it.

After I was done with that. . . task of mine I was just awkwardly looking at the ground not bothering to try to look at Lucifer who was smiling at me. ‘Let me die in a hole with this embarrassment of mine. . .’ 

“With that, my explanation has come to a close. But to sum it up for you. . . You will be an exchange student here at RAD for one year, and you must do your tasks. Your tasks consist mainly of dance battles, and as you have no magic power, we will lend you a hand. If you want to use our power, you will have to use special cards. You can summon those cards through the app called Nightmare. And when your exchange period comes to an end, you are to submit a paper about your stay here in the Devildom. It’s as easy as pie, don’t you think?” I look up from the ground glaring at Lucifer with my face fully red as I frown at him. ‘Easy as pie my ass! You could have done something else for my task if it was concerning me not having magic instead of dancing!’ 

“I wanna make one thing clear right now: Don’t blame me if someone gets eaten, ‘cause it ain’t my fault.” Mammon spoke out and I just turned to glare at him too causing him to flinch at the heated stare he got from me which made me feel slightly better but not fully.

“Lucifer, I’m hungry.” Beelzebub pulled at Lucifer sleeve sulking while still holding his growling stomach that seemed to be getting even louder. Lucifer just slapped his hand lightly off his sleeve with a frown on his face.

“That's too bad. Now, behave yourself.” Beelzebub lowered his head with a frown on his face at being scolded but his brother again. If I didn’t know he could eat me I would have thought that was cute but I am worried he will eat me if he doesn’t eat anything soon.

“Is this seriously not a dream. . .?” Even though I confirm it is not a dream by hurting myself I can’t help but hope it's just a really realistic dream I am currently having and I will be woken up soon by my grandma for breakfast. ‘My eyes are getting kind of hot right now. . . Hold it in and keep an indifferent expression on.’ 

“Well, you’re certainly free to believe that if you’d like. However, I should probably go ahead and make one thing clear now. This is not the sort of dream you’ll be able to wake yourself from.” Hearing Diavolo's serious voice I could only lower my head and look at my feet trying not to feel disappointed at what he just said to me.

“Yuki, from now on you will be living in the House of Lamentation. You’ll be staying there with Lucifer and his six younger brothers. Human, angels, demons, I imagine a universe where each accepts the others. Where we are brought together as friends. This is my dream, and I’m asking you to be the foundation for it. One year, that’s what I ask of you. Good luck, Yuki.” With that Diavolo left the assembly hall with Lucifer following behind him giving me a polite smile.

The rest of Lucifer's brothers began to leave too which just left me and Mammon together. It was quiet between us before Mammon let out a loud groan and started to walk. Seeing as he was my guide I quickly followed after him trying not to be left behind with demons who would without a doubt kill me. 

‘Let try not to die during the year here. I really don’t want to die in an unfamiliar place without my family actually knowing what happened to me. Ahhh. . . I am so stressed out right now but I can’t show it on my face right now.’ I was letting my negative thoughts out in my head the only safe place to voice my true feelings at the moment. How did I go from sleeping at home to being an exchange student in a school for demons?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally am posting the chapter! I am so tired but I finish it. Now I have to get started on the next chapter for. I hope this was enjoy. Well I will see you guys later bye bye for now (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	5. Lesson One Chapter Five - The House Of Lamentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki finally is at the place where he will be living during his stays and he doesn't know if he should be worried if the place is haunted or not. And Yuki learns that Mammon is not the best advice giver at all.

After following after a grumbling Mammon I notice that we arrived at a house that scream haunted. I didn’t know how I should feel about sleeping in a place that probably has a ghost or two. ‘The moment I hear or see something weird I will run out the house and ask to live somewhere else during my stay.’

“. . . Ugh, I don’t believe this. Of all the rotten luck. . . Why should I have to look after some human? It’s insulting, that’s what it is! The rotten bastard. . . Does he really think he can scare me into doin’ whatever he wants? Just so we’re clear. . . it’s not like I can’t say no to Lucifer, okay?! I only agreed to babysit you because, um. . . Well you know, because. . .uh. . .” I didn’t know what I should say to Mammon who was trying to convince me he wasn’t scared of Lucifer. I could only sigh at this, just letting him continue.

“Anyway, it doesn’t matter! Just don’t go thinking that I’m scared of Lucifer or anything! Because I’m not!” Mammon was glaring at me trying to scare me but I could only see a harmless person in front of me who is totally scared of his older brother.

“Honestly, I really don’t care so stop worrying about it already.” I just give him a tired look feeling bored of him trying to seem more brave then he actually was. ‘I can freely admit I am scared of your older brother so you should be able to freely admit that you are afraid of your brother.’ 

“WHAT?! Oh, now you’re REALLY in for it. . .!” Mammon looked like he was going to grab at me and I was getting ready to move out of the way when he stopped and looked at me with interest. “. . . Although, come to think of it, I’m surprised you’ve got the guts to talk to me like that. You’re not scared?”

‘I am so scared right now that I could pass out on the ground and hope that I will be out for the whole year.’ Even as I was thinking that I didn’t say anything just keeping my face blank as I looked at Mammon who was still looking at me which caused my ears to start to feel a bit hotter.

“I mean, I’m a demon. You do get that, right?. . . Hmph. You’re one strange human, I’ll give ya that.” Mammon looked at me nodding his head like he was satisfied with what he saw. “. . .Ugh, whatever. Let’s move on.” 

Mammon stopped looking at me and went to the gate that was closing off the haunted house. As he got closer to the gate it opened by itself which left me feeling impressed by it. I follow after Mammon again wondering what the inside of the house would look like. ‘What if the inside matched the outside?’

When we reached the front door of the house Mammon opened the door and I closed my eyes as bright light appeared in front of me suddenly. I blinked my eyes open and when I saw the inside I was a bit confused that inside the house was actually pretty normal and really clean. I was expecting dust and spiderwebs but it was pretty normal.

I mean most houses don't have gargoyles but it seems really on point for demons to have. Also there were a bunch of pictures and paintings on the walls but that seems pretty normal. It was bigger than I was used to since my home was pretty average but good enough for five people to live in it.

“This is the House of Lamentation. It’s one of the dorms here at RAD. Well, it’s not JUST one of the dorms. It’s the dorm reserved for student council members. Lucifer, Asmo, and the others take every chance they can get to insult me. Callin’ me scum, sayin’ that I’m a money-grubber and stuff. . . but I’m an officer on the student council, same as them. The elite of the elite, the top of the RAD social pyramid. In other words, I’m a big shot. A REAL big shot. Like, even regular big shots are impressed by what a big shot I am. So don’t you go thinking that I’m just some ordinary demon. I’m nothing like those other peons walking the halls here.” I could only roll my eyes at how much Mammon was bragging about himself doubting how much of a big shot he said he was. If he was a big shot he wouldn’t be saying it out loud so much. 

“By the way, Diavolo is even MORE of a big shot. He’s so important that he got his own castle. That’s why he doesn’t live here with us. . . Anyway, the long and short of it is that us seven brothers all live here together. Now, it’s time to show you to your room. . .” As Mammon was talking I noticed a bulletin board nearby. What really caught my eye was a flyer that was talking about opening for a part-time position.

‘I am going to need money during my stay here to get stuff to pass the time. Also I don’t only want to wear my school uniform during my stay here.’ I wanted to look more closely at the flyer to get more information but I know it would be pretty rude if I just left Mammon as he was talking.

I must have been zoning out too long when I heard Mammon calling my name and I brought my attention back to here to see him further ahead of me. He had an annoyed expression on his face as he was waiting for me to catch up.

“Don’t just stand there with your jaw open. Hurry up, or I’m gonna leave ya behind. If there’s something you wanna ask me, you’d best do it now.” I walk to catch up with Mammon not caring about the annoyed look on his face more interested in the part time job.

“I want to know about that job listing.” I looked at Mammon hoping he would tell me more but he just frowned at me like I was an idiot which caused my eyebrow to twitch in irritation.

“Huh? If you’re curious about that, you can read the flyer on the bulletin board, can’t ya? Go take a look at it later, if you want. Wait, didn’t ya get your own D.D.D.? It got that app called “:D JOBS” in there, right? Why doncha give that a try if ya wanna find a job?” I took out my D.D.D. ignoring the fact Mammon was questioning whether or not I could read and found the app he mentioned to me. When I saw it I made sure to remind myself to check it out when I was alone. 

“Now, I’m gonna give you a piece of advice, so listen up. If you wanna survive even a day here in the Devildom, you’d better listen REAL close to what I’m about to say. If it ever looks like a demon is about to attack you. . .” I looked at Mammon seriously waiting to hear what his advice was for my survival. “Run away. Either that, or die.” I felt like I wanted to punch Mammon in the stomach for his shitty advice.

I was going to give him shit for his advice when I felt a menacing aura coming from behind Mammon. “How about this? I vote for YOU to die, Mammon.” Mammon flinched and quickly turned around to see who was behind him.

“D’ah. . .! Levi. . .” I could see a male who was about my height with purple side-swept hair that was to his left side and orange eyes. I noticed that his skin was way paler than Lucifer making me wonder if he was okay. I look towards his hands to see that it was painted blue which made me wonder if he was one of the brothers I didn’t meet yet.

I don’t know if that was true due to how hard he was glaring at Mammon at the moment with that menacing aura surrounding him that seemed to be getting worse the longer he saw at Mammon. I slowly moved away from Mammon not wanting to get involved with his drama.

‘Me and Mammon aren't that close so I am not going to help him out of something that is clearly his fault.’ I just avoided looking at Mammon who was trying to make eye contact with me pretending that I couldn’t see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay then here this chapter! I hope that this is enjoyed by people and stuff. I am having a brain fart as I write this due to how tired I am. I will probably have a new chapter up Thursday so watch out for that! Well that it for now. Bye bye (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	6. Lesson One Chapter Six - Leviathan, Avatar of Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki learns that Mammon may kind of be a lowlife and that his brother Levi is kind of a big otaku. Also Yuki get betray by Mammon who left him for dead. . .

“Uh, l-listen up, human! This here is Leviathan, the Avatar of Envy. He’s the third oldest of us brothers. Since his name’s sorta hard to say, you can just call him Levi! Okay then, let’s move on.” Mammon tried to leave but Levi stepped in his way again still glaring at Mammon. Mammon looked nervous as he tried to get away from Levi.

“Mammon, give me back my money. Then go crawl in a hole and die.” I just sighed to myself realizing that Mammon owes his brother money. It seems like he owes him money for a long time if he is this piss at him. ‘So being the Avatar of Greed really shows his personality doesn’t it?’

“Come on, I told you I’d get it to you! I just need a little more time. . . And you still want me to die even after I give it back? That’s real harsh, Levi!” I felt awkward just standing watching this family drama but I couldn’t just leave since I have no idea where I would even go. So I had to wait until Mammon handled this situation.

“You need a little more time? How much more?” Levi glare was even more deadly and Mammon put his hand in front of him trying to calm him down. “A little more, okay?! A little more means a little more!” Levi just frowned at what Mammon said, giving him an untrusting look.

“You’ve been telling me that for the last 200 years, Mammon.” I almost choked on my spit when I heard that. I couldn’t believe that he didn’t pay him back in 200 years! Like I am pretty sure during that time you could have gotten the money back already.

“Hey, no!” It hasn’t been 200 years! It’s been 260! Get it right, Levi!” My eyes couldn’t help twitching as I heard that feeling like that didn’t really help his case. ‘Why the hell will you increase how long it has been!? Not really helping him not be pissed at you!’

“Unbelievable. Seriously Mammon, you’re-” Levi was cut off by Mammon who crossed his arms over his chest giving him a knowing look. “I’m what? Scum? Is that what you’re gonna say?” Levi just ignores what Mammon just said and glares at him “-you’re a lowlife and a waste of space.” 

“Hey! Come on, that’s even worse!” I couldn’t help but agree with Mammon who was just insulted rather harshly. I mean I understand being mad over not being paid back for 260 years. I mean he could have paid him back sooner. ‘Actually during that 260 years why didn’t Mammon just give him back the money. I am pretty sure he could have gotten money during that time.’

“Whatever. . . Just give me back my money. I need it to buy the Blu-ray box set of Journey to the Devildom: The Tale of a Little She-Devil and Her Reluctant Companion. The initial round of copies includes promotional tickets to a live event as a special bonus.” I gave Levi an understanding look as to why he wanted his money back. ‘He is a total otaku isn’t he? I wonder if we will be able to get along. . . I mean I wonder what type of anime demons watch?’

“I’ve got no idea what you’re even talking about, Levi, but it doesn’t matter! Because I don’t even have any money to give you. How am I supposed to give back money I don’t have, huh?!” I gave Mammon a doubtful look which caused him to glare at me, using his eyes to tell me to keep my mouth shut. ‘I think he probably has money hidden away somewhere. . .’

“So then, you’re telling me you refuse to pay me back?” I could feel the air getting colder which caused chills to go down my back. I was worried that these two demons would start fighting each other. I was planning how I would escape if they started to fight each other.

“. . . What? You are looking for a fight, is that it?” I didn’t like how Mammon sounded at the moment since it was leading to an unavoidable fight that could possibly cause me to end up badly hurt due to crossfire. So I cleared my throat which caused them both to look at me.

“So then, you are actually a lowelife, Mammon? I thought your brothers were just lying but I guess there was some truth to that.” Mammon glared at me after I said that but I just gave him an indifferent look as I put my hands behind my back in an innocent manner. 

“Hey! Don’t call me a lowlife!” Mammon glared at me for a second longer before looking back at his brother which caused me to click my tongue at my failed attempt. “Listen, human. You remember my advice from before about what to do when demons attack? Well, you’re about to witness that for real. So. .”

Mammon got behind me and I looked back at him in confusion as he put his hands on my shoulders. I was getting a bad feeling at the moment but I couldn’t break free from Mammon's hold on me.“Time for you to die, because if it’s either you or me, it ain’t gonna be me!” 

“Hold on. I thought your advice was to either run away or-” Mammon push me towards Levi who grabbed me quickly before I could fall into him. I could hear footsteps quickly running away from us. “Wh. . . dammit, Mammon! That ass. . . he ran off. . .!” I backed away from Levi and looked in the direction Mammon ran off in and I could feel a huge anger building up once I realized what just happened to me.

“Do you realize what just happened? Mammon used you as a distraction to get away from me. . . Or maybe I should say he used you as a sacrifice. I’ll admit that Mammon is one of the scummiest scumbags you’ll ever meet. . . a total lowlife. But still, that was pretty dumb of you letting him use you like that.” I felt an arrow with “idiot” hit my head hard as I was insulted by Levi. I felt really embarrassed being called an idiot by an attractive guy due to my mistake.

“This is EXACTLY why humans are-” Levi stopped talking and looked at me with a sharp look which caused me to back away worry about what he was going to do. “Wait a second. Humans. . .yes, that’s it. . . Suddenly, I’ve got an idea. Listen, are you free right now? Of course you are. You’ve gotta be, right? You know what? Never mind. Either way, you’re coming with me.” I felt confused as I was grabbed by my arm by Levi who was dragging me to a place I didn’t know. I didn’t know if I should cry out or something when I heard my D.D.D. ring. I took it out to see I got a message from Mammon. 

Mammon - Heya, I suddenly remembered I have some business I gotta take care of. So, if ya need something, just ask Levi.

Mammon - ( ◞･౪･)~☆

Mammon - Oh, and just to make sure. . . Don’t go around tellin’ stuff to Lucifer, ya got that?

Mammon - (╬⓪益⓪)  
Yuki -(╬⓪益⓪)  
Mammon - (,,꒪꒫꒪,,)

I put away my D.D.D. feeling super pissed at Mammon at the moment. I just let myself get dragged to a strange place by a humming Levi wondering if this is how I end up dying. ‘Mammon. . . I will kill you. If I can’t do it then I will make you suffer by Lucifer hands you asshole!’

I was shouting and crying in my heart feeling so betrayed at the moment. I was also cursing Mammon to suffer too. ‘Why is my luck this bad? Did I piss someone off in my life or something?!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finish this chapter and I am totally happy! I am so tired right now but I still have to update something else after this but that for future me. Anyway I hope this was enjoy as well and there will be more later on. Bye bye for now (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	7. Lesson One Chapter Seven - The Tale Of Seven Lords (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki worries turn out to be for nothing as he met a ally (maybe?) in this demon school. But he may die from information overload from hearing so much about TSL in one sitting

After dragging me for a while Levi got to a door for a room and opened it. He threw me into the room which caused me to let out a small “oof” as I hit the ground. As I got off the ground I was thrown on. I happen to see Levi looking outside the door nervously before he quickly close and locked it.

“. . . Why did you look around before you closed and locked the door?” I could feel my back grow cold as I looked at Levi cautiously. I was picturing all the things that could happen to me, a human, alone with Levi, a demon, and all of them weren’t good at all for me. ‘Is this death? Am I going to die? I will curse Mammon with bad luck if this is my death. . .’

“. . .What’s that now? You want to know why I looked around to see if anyone was watching before I closed the door? Why do you THINK I did it?! Isn’t it obvious?! Imagine what would happen if someone saw me inviting you into my room! A human who doesn’t even look like an otaku, but a normie! You know what people would say, right?!” Levi was pointing at me with disgust in his eyes and I wondered if I acted like this with my family whenever I told them they wouldn’t get the anime or manga I was interested at the moment.

“Um, actually, I’m an otaku, too.” I know I didn’t really look like an otaku right now in this uniform but my sense of fashion was centered around the thing I watched and read. My brother had to force me to wear clothing that was more appropriate for social gathering.

“Really? You are. . .? W-Well, if you think that means I’ll give you special treatment now, you’ve got another thing coming! Because I won’t!” Levi crossed his arms around his chest puffing out his cheeks that were red. I could feel my heart beat increasing once I realized this was a classic tsundere attitude! I could feel that my expression was going to get weird so I quickly looked away from him and noticed a bookcase.

The bookcase is full with thick, hardcover books as big as encyclopedias. On the bookcase I saw one book that was facing toward me and I inch closer to it to read the title of the book. ‘The Tale of the Seven Lords: The Lord of Shadow Awakens’ was on the book and I wanted to grab the book to see what was in it but Levi's voice stopped me.

“What is it, human? What’re you looking at? Wait, that looks like. . . The Tales of the Seven Lords. Are you a fan of that, too?” Levi was looking at me with stars in his eyes and I felt nervous to answer him. I am pretty sure I never heard about this story before and I shouldn’t lie to him even if it means I could get closer to him.

“Well . . . I never heard about it. . .” I awkwardly rubbed at my neck while awkwardly looking away from Levi who was still looking at me with interest. I could feel the interest in his eyes disappear and get replaced with disbelief and disgust. 

“. . . Excuse me? You don’t know TSL? And you call yourself a human?! Just how clueless ARE you?! How could you not know?! Just the fact that you don’t know TSL alone is proof that you’ve been wasting your life! So, I’m going to do you a favor and teach you about TSL. Make sure you pay attention!” Levi gestured for me to sit down on the bean bag chair that was in his room. After I was sitting he sat down as well and held the book in front of him. 

“The Tale of the Seven Lords, otherwise known as TSL, is a series of fantasy novels written by Christopher Peugeot. It’s a heroic epic spanning 138 volumes, and it’s the most widely-read fantasy series in the world. There are even theatrical versions, an animated series, and feature films, too. And it’s been translated into a total of 182 different languages. The 1990s theatrical version was an utter disaster, owing to the fact they added several characters that were NOT present in the original manuscript. At the time I was like, “This producer totally needs to crawl in a hole and die!” But then the 2015 version came out, and it was AMAZING! Better than amazing! If you ask me, it showed that needlessly cramming a female lead in there alongside Henry was a bad idea. That’s not what he needs. What he NEEDS is a friend who really understands him, and the 2015 version proved that. Also, the most vital element of the story is that each of the seven lords is so unique. They’re all so interesting in their own peculiar way. That’s what makes TSL so great!” I could feel my head getting lost as Levi continued on talking about TSL and I was kind of understanding what he was saying but at the same time I was getting confused with what was currently happening.

“The lords are all brothers. . . the oldest is called the Lord of Corruption. He doesn’t come across as being so bad at first, but he’s plotting and planning in secret. The second oldest is the Lord of Fools, a scumbag who’ll do anything for money. The third oldest the Lord of Shadow, a brooding recluse. The fourth oldest is known as the Lord of Masks. He masquerades as a high-status, upstanding member of society, but underneath it all, he’s an inhumane monster. The fifth oldest, the Lord of Lechery, only ever think of sex. The sixth oldest is the Lord of Flies, and he only thinks of food. Then there’s the seventh oldest, called the Lord of Emptiness. He’s weird. . .you never know what’s running through his head!” As Levi was talking about the seven lords I was wondering if he enjoyed this series due to the fact the lord kind of reminds him of his siblings? I feel like all the characters he just talked about were just like his siblings. ‘Does he notice this or is he kind of an idiot. . .?’

“It seems most people like the oldest lord, the Lord of Corruption, the best. Everyone talks about how great he is. But not me. I like the third lord way more. Of course, I like Henry too. He’s the protagonist. He’s almost as great as the third lord. The second lord is a total scum, a hopeless degenerate that leads a life of extravagance and indulgence. He’s always causing trouble for the third lord. He’s got these magical pigs that can give birth to solid gold piglets, and he treasures them above all else. So, Henry goes and talks to the pigs, and using his wit and powers of persuasion, he convinces them to leave with him. Then, he leads every last one of them away, and presents them to the third lord as a gift! Wow. . . I mean, they’re SUCH GOOD FRIENDS you can almost feel it! It’s enough to make you cry!” Levi grew teary eyed as he talk about the Lord of Shadow and Henry friendship which kind of made it awkward to look at him since I really didn’t know what he was talking about since I never heard or got into this series at all.

“Oh, and then there’s that one really awesome moment when the two of them realize they both like and respect each other, and they high-five! I just LOVE that part, you know? I wish I could have a moment like that. . . I wish I could be like that third lord. I may be a recluse like him, but we’re totally different, because he’s got an amazing friend like Henry. Check it out. See that goldfish in the fish tank there? He’s actually named Henry. I love TSL so much that I couldn’t help naming him after the main character. But I can’t really high-five a goldfish, can I?” Levi was frowning at Henry who was in the fish tank just moving back and forth lazily not caring about anything in the world and I kind of envy that. ‘Oh, to be a fish living life with no worries and free food. . .’

“The original author of TSL, Christopher Peugeot, he’s actually human, you know? That’s why I’m so jealous of you guys. Humans are so lucky. You’ve got subscription services that let you watch your favorite anime anytime, you can go to Akihabara whenever you want. . . Why do only you guys get to experience all the good stuff? I mean, humans’ whole concept of pleasure originally came from us demons, you know? We gave it to you. So, why can’t we have a little of that back now, huh? I mean, I want to be able to go to a Japanese maid cafe, too. I want to hear the maids welcome me as if I’m the master of the house, to have them draw ketchup hearts on my fried rice omelette, to experience the magic of it all. I want to cosplay as Henry, and then go stand in the center of Akihabara, or maybe under that one building in Tokyo that’s shaped like upside-down triangles.” I couldn’t understand how we went from talking about TSL to how he was jealous of humans and the fact they could experience the wonder of Japan. I mean sure I can do that but he doesn’t know how fucking hard it is to get enough money to even buy half the stuff I want in Akihabara. 

“And once I’m there, I want to perform Henry’s super-powerful signature finishing move for all to see and say the incantation that goes with it. I want to shout it at the top of my lungs! . . . Actually, you know what? I want to BE Henry!” Levi's eyes had fire in them as he said without any shame that he wanted to be Henry and I had to give him some respect for that. ‘He knows what he wants and I can’t hate that.’ 

“You know what? You are right. Screw all the normies! Who needs them?” At first I was kind of off put by his passion toward TSL but I realize when an otaku really loves something they really love it. As a fellow otaku I have to show my support toward a comrade.

“Yeah, screw ’em!” Levi got even more fired up and he got up from the bean bag chair then went to his bookcase to show off more of his TSL books. I was kind of feeling better about my situation since I met someone who was kind of like me. I mean he was a demon but being an otaku means he is like me as a person. Also this TSL series actually seems pretty interesting.

‘Mammon is off for now since nothing horrible happened to me but I won’t forget this. But for now I have to see if Levi would be willing to lend me a few TSL books.’ I was listening to Levi with new found interest as he kept talking about TSL and how he wanted to go to the human world to experience all the places in Japan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I am finally back with another chapter for this story. I was getting so tired from writing so much that I had to rest or my brain would have overheat! But I am better now and I will be back on writing! Well I hope that everyone is doing well physical and mentally. That it for now so bye bye (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	8. Lesson One Chapter Eight - The Tale Of Seven Lords (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki learns about the bad blood between Mammon and Levi. He isn't surprised that it is Mammon fault. Now Yuki has the task of making a pact with Mammon now. Hopefully he doesn't have to lose his soul in the process (￣□￣)

After a while Levi stopped talking passionately about what he liked about the human world and he started to frown. “. . .All right, enough. This is starting to depress me. Anyway, I didn’t bring you here to tell you about TSL.” Levi went to sit back on the bean bag chair as he looked at me seriously which caused me to sit up stiffenly.

“I don’t think there’s any harm in just coming out and saying what you already know is true: Mammon is a complete and utter scumbag. It’s very important that you understand this. So I’ll say it one more time. Mammon is a hopeless, worthless, scumbag.” Levi was glaring hard at me but I knew he wasn’t mad at me but at Mammon. I couldn’t help but feel kind of bad for Mammon who was seen so poorly in the eyes of his siblings.

“I lent that scumbag money, and now I want him to pay me back. But being the scumbag that he is, he won’t do it. I wish I could force him to, but despite what a rotten waste of space he is, Mammon’s still the second oldest. As the third oldest, no matter how hard I try, I don’t stand a chance against him.” I wonder if that is the same for all the other siblings? If they are younger than the rest does that mean they are the weakest? ‘I am thinking too much about the system of who is stronger. I should just focus on more important stuff. But knowing who is stronger than the rest would be helpful in staying alive. . .’

“Not to be pushy but may I ask how you and Mammon became enemies?” I feel like I should know how their relationship got so bad maybe it could help me out in the long run. Or it could cause more problems for me. I am just going out on a limb here.

“So you want to know how Mammon and I first became enemies? Well, it’s a long story, but sure, I’ll tell you, human. Once, a long time ago, Mammon won a prize in a convenience store promotional campaign. If you bought something, they let you reach into a box and pull out a piece of paper that told you what you’d won. And the prize Mammon won was a Seraphina figurine, something I would’ve died to have. But, despite the fact that Mammon had no interest in it at all, he refused to give it to me.” I raised my eyebrow in confusion at that since with what I currently know about Mammon I am pretty sure he wouldn’t care much about a figurine. 

“Why you ask? Because I wanted it. . . that’s it. That was the only reason. I wanted it, and he said no just to torment me. I mean, how awful is that?! So, I got to thinking. . . Mammon’s going to end up treating Seraphina like some random piece of junk. That much is a given. I can maybe handle it if he at least leaves her in her original packaging, but what if he actually takes her out of the box?! He might just do it! And if he does, he’ll get dust on her, won’t he?! I decided I had to save Seraphina, so I snuck into Mammon’s room in the middle of the night. And what do you think I saw there?!” Levi's expression was getting darker and I was wondering what he could have done to pissed off Levi this bad. ‘I never had gotten an anime figurine due to the fact they are really expensive. I am more of a stuffed animal and plushie person if I am being honest.’ 

“You’re not gonna believe it. He didn’t even open the box. . . No, it’s way worse than that. He hadn’t even taken it out of the plastic convenience store bag, which he’d tossed on the floor of his room. THE FLOOR! He actually left SERAPHINA on the FLOOR! The Queen of the High Elves Herself! Sure, she seems cold and prideful at first, but once you get her alone, you find out that she really wants affection, she just doesn’t know how to admit it, and it’s sooo cute! Yet Mammon just threw her on the floor! And I don’t think he’d cleaned it in three months. It was covered in junk. Old empty cup ramen containers, tissues with dried snot and. . . and boogers in them. Stuff was strewn everywhere. And there she was, lying there amongst all of that! On the FLOOR! Tossed aside like so much junk! How COULD he?!” I could understand Levi anger at the moment. Even if I didn’t have anime figurines I know that they are something that have to be carefully taken care of! Not just on a dirty ground left to collect dust!

“It was so awful that I just lost it, and flew into a rage. I walked straight over to Mammon, who was lying on his bed asleep. Then I raised my leg into the air over him and brought my heel down onto his stomach as hard as I could. But the next thing I knew, he wasn’t there on the bed anymore. It all happened so fast. He moved with incredible speed. He grabbed me, picked me up, and slammed me head first onto the floor in a pile driver. And the worst part is that he was STARK NAKED!” I let out a small gasp at that and picture Levi on the ground looking at his naked brother. I would be traumatized and unable to forget the fact I saw my brother naked. ‘Why does he sleep naked? That can’t really be comfortable for him right? What if something happens while he is sleeping?’

“As I started to lose consciousness, I remember thinking. . . why does he have to sleep in the nude? He could at least put on some underwear. I don’t remember anything else after that. . . You’ve seen just how fast he is yourself, haven’t you? No one aside from Lucifer or Beel has that kind of speed. But if, say, a human made a pact with Mammon, and bound him to their service. . . then he’d have to do whatever that human told him to. Which means that if you made a pact with Mammon and then ordered him to give me back my money. . . he wouldn’t have any choice but to do it.” Levi was smiling at me expectedly but I could only furrow my eyebrows at what he just said to me.

“What’s a pact?” I had no idea what a pact is and why Mammon would listen to me if I made a pact with him. Is it like that thing in anime where you summon a demon and make a contract with them and if they don’t listen to the contract they will get punished? ‘That seems like too much pressure for me to be honest. What if I have to give up my soul!’

“A pact, with a demon. . . Haven’t you seen that in movies and such? The demon lends his strength to a human to make their wish come true in exchange for their soul.” So I was kind of right about the pact being like a contract but I closed my hands into fists once I thought about the fact I could lose my soul if I made a pact with Mammon.

“No disrespect but I would rather not give up my soul to make a pact with Mammon.” Giving up my soul basically me once I die I would be force in a endless cycle of torture and torment that will never end since I am already dead.

“That isn’t always necessary. It depends on what’s in the pact. But, well, you need to give SOMETHING to the demon to make it worth the exchange, so it’s pretty much inevitable. If you don’t want to give up your soul, then I’ll tell you how you can negotiate with Mammon. Also, I’m sure it would be useful having him as your servant. I mean, despite how awful he is, he’s still a powerful demon. But I bet you feel worried, being dragged down here to the Devildom and all. So, I don’t think it would end up being a bad deal for you, either. Don’t you agree?” I could feel my eyes growing warm at how kind Levi was. Sure he was using me to get something he wanted but still he understood how worried I felt about being dragged here to do a student exchange program for a whole year surrounded by demons who could probably kill me instantly.

“How would I go about doing that? I am pretty sure Mammon wouldn’t agree so easily with making a pact with me.” I mean Mammon wasn’t that on board with taking care of me in the first place and he ditch me the first chance he got. 

“I take it this means you think this plan of mine could work, right? Excellent. You may be a human, but still. . . you show some promise! Regardless, if I’m being honest, I don’t really care what you think. What’s important is that I have a plan,and I’m going to explain it to you now. So, shut up and listen.” My eyes stopped feeling warm rather quickly and my eyes got cold. I really have to stop trusting in these brothers quickly. They are demons and they don’t even call me by my name, at all. ‘Yuki is an easy name to remember. So can you quit calling me human and call me YUKI! God damn it. . .’ 

“If you just walk up to Mammon and ask him to make a pact with you, he’ll never agree. No, you need some leverage. . . a bargaining chip. You’re going to offer him something in return. . . Something he wants so badly that he’d do ANYTHING to get it.” Levi had a big smile on his face that was making me grow concern with what I had to do. ‘I hope he tells me what the thing is soon. My legs just fell asleep and I have to use the bathroom kind of badly right now. . .’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to anyone who is reading this chapter! I finally got it done. I was going to post something on Thursday but then I got distracted by so many stuff. I was tempted and I gave in so easily. . . Well let hope I will get back onto my groove! Anyway I hope this chapter was enjoyed and everyone is doing well during this time. This is it for now bye bye (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	9. Lesson Two Chapter Nine- The Human Everybody’s Talking About (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It Yuki first day in school and it filled with stress! Being a new student is one thing but being a new student in a school filled with demons is another thing! Mammon is totally not doing his job as Yuki guide at all. Yuki may die from the stress he is dealing with.

I was walking from a class I just completed when I heard two students near me gossiping. “Hey, check it out. That’s the human that everyone’s been talking about. You think it’s true what they say, that Mammon became a babysitter?” I tense up when I realize that they were talking about me. I tried not to look at them as I tried to keep an indifferent expression on my face.

“Well, if so, then I’d say that actually works out great, doncha think? If we wait and strike when he’s not paying attention, he’ll never figure out it was us. C’mon, we should devour the human before Beel does.” I could hear them walking towards me and my heart almost stopped beating once I realized what was going to happen to me soon.

I was going through different ways to get out of the situation I was currently in but I didn’t know what to do. As my life was flashing before my eyes I just realized I should be running away right now not standing here like a dumbass. I had a feeling this wouldn’t be happening if Mammon was here. ‘Where the hell is Mammon?! I actually do need you! Who the hell is my babysitter? Not him! What an asshole!’

As I was about to run I heard a voice call out to me which caused me to freeze as I looked around to see who was calling me. I noticed on my side I was being waved at by a really attractive male who seemed to be the type of people I would be attracted to. 

He had layered, whitish silver hair that was curling towards the left. He had blue and yellow gradient eyes that stood out in his fair complexion. I noticed he was wearing the same uniform as me but felt nervous wondering if he was just like the demons who were talking about me before.

I looked around to see if anyone else was near me but I couldn’t see anyone so I then raised a finger up toward me with a confused look in my eyes which he just chuckled at. The male came closer to me which caused me to stiffen up quickly as I wonder what he wanted with me.

“That’s right, I’m talking to you, the human with that frightened, tormented look on your face that demons love so much. You’re practically screaming, “Come and eat me! I’m scrumptious!” Your name’s Yuki, isn’t it? This D.D.D. here belongs to you, right? I saw you drop it just now. Here, take it.” The strange male handed me my D.D.D. I must have dropped when I was panicking about what I should do. I mumbled a quiet “Thank you” to him as I took my D.D.D. and put it in my uniform pocket. Seeing as he was still standing with a smile on his face I felt nervous and suspicious of what else he wanted from me.

“Haha. What’s with that look? There’s no need to be suspicious of me. My name’s Solomon. I’m an exchange student from the human world, just like you. Nice to meet you, Yuki.” Solomon gave me a little bow as he introduced himself to me but I still didn’t relax near him at all, not trusting him when he said he was human.

“Are you really human? I can’t just take your word for it, can I?” He could just be pretending to be human so I can lower my guard and then attack me. I know that I am not the only human exchange student but I can’t just trust someone who claims they are human. ‘Ahh. . . My first day in this school is filled with so much stress. . .’

“Haha, good question. Honestly, there are times when even I’m not so sure. Long ago, I obtained a ring of wisdom-a gift from a certain someone in a VERY high position. And, drunk on its power, I used it to form pacts with 72 different demons, becoming a wicked sorcerer. . . That is, if you believe all the stories people tell about me.” I was confused as I listened to what he just said and kind of relaxed towards him as he boredly told me about his background. Now instead of being nervous, I was curious about all the things he just told me.

“Regardless, I’m fairly sure that I am indeed still human, though it may not seem like it.” A bell just rang and many other students started to go towards their next classes. “. . .Uh-oh. I’d better get going. See you around, Yuki. Take care of yourself.” Solomon waves at me as he goes towards his class and I wave back a little bit unsure.

After he was gone from my sight I took a deep breath and walked toward my classroom, alone again. As soon as I got in my class I was stared at by other demons who didn’t hide that they were staring at me. I tried to ignore it and sit down in the seat assigned to me. ‘This isn’t your first class, Yuki. You were stared at before, just deal with it like nothing's wrong. Like the students surrounding you aren’t demons who may or may not want to eat you.’ 

As soon as class was over I quickly got out of my seat and left the class. I was walking not caring where I was going when I heard my name being called by someone familiar. I looked behind me curious and felt somewhat okay knowing it was Lucifer. He stopped in front of me with a polite smile on his face.

“Good morning, Yuki. You’ve become quite the celebrity here, haven’t you?” I put my hands in front of me as I held them tightly as I looked at Lucifer trying not to react to him calling me a “celebrity”. It was more like I was some new prey surrounded by a group of predators who wanted to eat me alive. 

“Good morning, Lucifer. I don’t think I have become a celebrity. I think they are curious about me and that will fade away pretty soon.” I gave him a stiff smile as I looked at him in a way that didn’t seem like I was pissed at him in any way.

“Were you about to get a good night’s sleep? I have to say, you look a bit tired right now. Especially with those bags under your eyes.” Lucifer lifted a finger to his eye and pointed under it, still having a polite smile on his face but I just lowered my head hoping my long hair would cover my eyes.

I couldn’t put my hair into a ponytail like I usually do since I have no hair ties. I also was having a hard time not falling asleep right away. I mean when I got to my room I was happy to see I had some of my stuffed animals and plushies there but it wasn’t enough for me to be able to sleep peacefully in a new place filled with demons who may want to kill me. I am surprised he was able to see the bags under my eyes since I was hoping my dark skin would be able to hide how tired I am. But I guess people would notice if they were paying attention close enough.

“Be sure not to let your guard down. I don’t want you to end up getting eaten by some random, lesser demon. It would only mean plenty of paperwork for me, and I don’t need that.” Lucifer gave me a firm look and I could only nod not feeling like replying to him.

“Was that Solomon I saw you talking with earlier? You and he are the only two students from the human world here. Seeing as you’re both human, it’s fine if you associate with him, but know that he can’t be trusted. He may be a mere human, but he has a ring imbued with wisdom, and he wields powerful magic. He’s the type of man who will try to subjugate even a powerful, greater demon if he gets the chance.” As Lucifer was talking I was reminded of what Levi said to me yesterday in his room. He has something that Mammon would kill him for if he could get it back.

‘The thing that could make me get a pact with Mammon and have him protect me from dying during my time in this school.’ I tried not to stare at Lucifer too long as I remember what Levi wanted from me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this chapter done on time. I hope this chapter was enjoyed and all that other shit. Well I have to get started on the next one so I don't have to worry about it later. I hope everyone is safe and healthy during this time. Bye bye for now (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	10. Lesson Two Chapter Ten- The Human Everybody’s Talking About (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki have to figure out a way to ask Lucifer where Mammon credit card is located without being too direct but he was never good at asking for things in roundabout ways. . .

Yesterday In Leviathan Room. . .

“Lucifer has something that Mammon wants, something he’d kill to get. I’m referring to Mammon’s credit card, which Lucifer took away from him.” I gave Levi a doubtful look as he told me that Mammon would kill Lucifer if it meant he would get back his credit card. 

“. . . Hey, I see that look on your face, and I know what you’re thinking. ‘A credit card? Pff, why would he care so much about something like that?’ Well, you’ve got no idea how much he depends on that thing.” Levi relaxed his body onto his beanbag chair, with a hand under his chin, trying to remember something.

“Let’s see, what did he used to call it again? ‘My one true love’? It was something like that. It was like he thought it was a woman. He probably named it. I bet he even slept with it. Gross. That idiot used it constantly. Never stopped. Eventually, Lucifer had enough of his behavior, so he confiscated it. There’s nothing Mammon wouldn’t do if it meant getting his credit card back, I’m sure of it.” Levi was looking at me with a serious look in his eyes and I just nodded my head in agreement with him. I mean it wasn’t like I had a choice in the matter. . . 

“So, listen up. I want you to talk to Lucifer and find out where he’s hidden it. Of course, he can’t suspect anything. You’ve got to be subtle, like it happened to come up naturally. Make sure you do a good job, or else!” After he said that Levi got up from the beanbag chair, grab me by the back of my shirt then threw me out of his room.

I was left sitting on the ground feeling confused at what just happened but before I could say anything to Levi, he quickly closed and locked his door. Now I was left alone in the hallway of a place I never been in before.

“Could have at least told me where my room was. . .” I mumbled to myself as I got off the ground and tried to figure out where my room was located. 

Back to the current time. . .

I did manage to find my room in the end, but it was late and I just had to get out of my school uniforms to fall asleep, feeling too tired to do anything else.

I was staring at Lucifer rather seriously and he noticed me doing it, raising an eyebrow in confusion at me just silently staring at him. “What is it, Yuki? Is there something you want to ask me?” 

“I’d like to know more about Mammon. Since, you know, he is my caretaker during my time in the school.” I had to play it safe and I think learning more about Mammon was helpful, since it could probably lead me to figuring out where his credit card is hidden.

“Mammon? Why do you want to know about him all of a sudden? Still, I guess it’s only natural, considering he’s the one assigned to look after you. Mammon is my brother. I don’t want to say anything unkind about him. So, I’ll try to be sparing in my criticism.” Lucifer cleared his throat and took a deep breath before he continued to say what he wanted to say about Mammon.

“He’s pure scum. The scummiest sort of scum. Pure, unfiltered, disgusting scum to the point that I’m embarrassed to call him a fellow demon, much less my brother. . . So, any particular reason you asked, or were you just curious?” I was shocked at how Lucifer insulted Mammon that quickly in that small moment that I didn’t know how to respond to him right away.

“U-Um. . . What one thing is most important to Mammon? Just curious about that, nothing bad at all.” I wanted to hit myself for dragging out what I was saying, feeling like I was being too obvious that I was asking him for a specific something.

“That would have to be money. If you took all of his money away from him, what else would be left in his life? Nothing. Money can take a lot of different forms, of course. But regardless of the form, as long as Mammon has money, he’ll spend it. There are no limits with him. So, in order to impose limits of my own, there’s a certain form of money that I’ve frozen in his case. . .” After Lucifer said that the bell signaling for the next class rang and I saw many students going to their next class.

“That’s the first bell. Class is about to start. Time to get going. You’d better hurry too. You don’t want to be late to your class on your first day here.” Lucifer gave me a polite smile before walking away from me. I was left by myself again, surrounded by many other demon students going to their next class.

Not wanting to be left by myself with no one to walk over to me, I quickly went to my next class trying not to be late to my class. ‘If I am late then it will drag too much attention to myself which means more demons will be aware of me. . .’ Thinking about that I increased my speed even more so I could arrive at my class and get through the day quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was enjoyed and that everyone is safe and healthy during this time. I may update Sunday and if that doesn't happen then I will update next Thursday. Bye bye for now (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	11. Lesson Two Chapter Eleven - The Pact (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki is having a moment by himself in his room, trying to feel better about his situation but realize he has to help Levi still. Have a moment with Beelzebub which made him realize how much of an outsider he is.

After a long day of school I was back at the House of Lamentation. I didn’t feel like eating anything so I went straight to the room I was staying in and changed out of my school uniform into my usual sleepwear that was basically a t-shirt with a sheep sleeping on it and a boxer with a bunch of sheeps jumping over a fence then put my hair in a messy braid, not caring if it was okay or not.

I decided to do all the work I was assigned from the class I went to, which since a bit unfair since I just go here, then after I was done with that I decided just to lay on my bed looking at the ceiling thinking about how fucked I am, tearing up a bit but not fully committed.

As I was thinking about that I realized something, on the day I was summoned here Lucifer told me he had seven brothers. Even Mammon told me that all seven brothers lived together. But from what I remember I only met six of them. . . Where is the last brother?

‘The oldest brother. . . Lucifer, the second oldest. . . Mammon, the third oldest. . . Levi, the fourth oldest. . . Satan, the fifth oldest. . . Asmodeus, the sixth oldest. . . Beelzebub, and the seventh and youngest. . .?’ With my hands holding above me, I realize I have no idea who the last one was and where he was. I rub my hands onto my eyes roughly trying not to try about it. I then decided to just try to fall asleep.

Even though I closed my eyes my thoughts were racing and I couldn’t fall asleep. As I was trying to force myself to sleep, My D.D.D. rang causing me to let out a loud groan. Getting it from my side I saw it was a reply back from Levi. ‘I sent you that during school. . . Let's just get this over Yuki.’

Leviathan -You say Lucifer mentioned having frozen something? Are you absolutely sure that’s what he said?  
Yuki - Yep, I’m absolutely sure.  
Leviathan - Come to the kitchen. Right now.

Leviathan - Don’t tell anyone what you’re doing. I don’t want anyone to mistakenly think that I hang out with some human normie.

Letting out a tired sigh, I got out of my bed and went to leave my room. I looked out to make sure no one was near by. The walk to the kitchen wasn’t too far, seeing as my room was rather close to it. As I got closer to the kitchen I could hear noise coming from it. I slowly inch closer to it wondering what it was. ‘That kind of sounds like someone is eating something.’

“Wait. . . This place is pretty haunted looking. . . Don’t tell me it's a ghost!” I couldn’t help but mumble that out loud, shaking pretty badly. What if it is a ghost of someone who eats human flesh?! Or eat human bones! 

“Ah, perfect timing.” I jump slightly once a voice echoes in the kitchen. I relaxed somewhat once I realized it was just Beelzebub whose face was covered in crumbs. Looking around him I could see the fridge was open and rather empty.

“Listen, do you have any food on you? Because there’s not nearly enough in the fridge. . . I’m hungry.” Beelzebub put a hand on his stomach with a frown on his face, making him look like a sad puppy. I would have found it so cute but I remember he could eat me so that only made me tense up.

“Anyway, what’re you doing in the kitchen so late?” Beelzebub look at me curiously and I could feel my eyes moving all around the place as I tried to come up with something that sounded believable.

“. . . I was hungry.” As I said that my stomach let out a little growl, making me remember I didn’t really eat anything at all today except for breakfast. I looked away embarrassed once my stomach made a noise. And my embarrassment grew once I learned I was meeting him just in boxers. I mean it is my sleeping boxers but still!

“Ah, you’re hungry? That makes the two off us, then. In that case, I understand. When you start feeling hungry in the middle of the night, it’s not like you can just wait until morning to eat. Oh, and the refrigerator’s empty. I already ate everything in there.” I could only look at him with wide eyes full of shock. I guess he was the Avatar of Gluttony for a reason. ‘I guess he is done in the kitchen now. . . Wait, I wonder if he can tell me more about the last brother, just in case I have a run in with him.’

“What? Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?” Beelzebub noticed my curious staring and I realized I couldn’t just back down just because I felt a bit nervous.

“Um, who is the seventh brother?” When I asked him that it grew quiet in the kitchen. Beelzebub moved closer to me, and I felt like I was being towered over as he stared at me with serious eyes. I could feel my heartbeat increasing fast as I looked into his eyes. It could be from fear or from attraction, I have no idea.

“. . . Now listen, don’t you ever mention him in front of Lucifer. Just so we’re clear, I’m not going to tell you anything, either. Lucifer would yell at me if I did. And don’t bother asking any of my brothers, either. No one talks about him. Even though he’s our brother. . . we have to treat him like he doesn’t exist. . . It’s not right. But since no one can defy Lucifer. . .” I didn’t know what to say as I saw the sad look on Beelzebub's face. He stopped talking and wasn’t looking at me anymore. 

This made me realize once again that here I am an outsider and what happens isn’t my business. I don’t know why but that makes me feel really sad for some reason. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here another chapter for this story! I hope this was enjoyed and other positive words! I may update on Thursday but if not I will be back on Sunday. I hope everyone is safe and healthy. Bye bye for now (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	12. Lesson Two Chapter Twelve - The Pact (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki can't believe that Lucifer actually put the card in a freezer and he doesn't know what he should think about Levi solution to unfreezing the card. Also, it is amazing how fast Mammon changes his tone once there is something he really wants. Yuki hopes nothing awakens in him during his time in this school.

Beelzebub got out of my personal space and let out a heavy sigh, rubbing his neck. “. . . You know what? This isn’t any of your business, human. I’m leaving. I’ve already eaten everything there was in the refrigerator now anyway. I’m pretty sure Lucifer is hiding a poisoned apple in the desk in the study. . .” Beelzebub finally left the kitchen, his growling stomach disappearing the farther he walked away, leaving me alone in the kitchen with my confusing thoughts.

Before I could even try to have time to understand my thoughts I could hear someone trying to catch my attention. This caused me to look around with a confused expression, wondering where it was coming from. “Is that you, God. . .?” I couldn’t help but mumble that out, even if I cringe at how stupid that was.

“Seriously? No! Over here! Look!” Following where the voice was coming from I could see Levi hiding behind the wall. He was looking around nervously making sure that there wasn’t anyone else coming.

“What are you doing hiding there?” I couldn’t help but raise my eyebrow at how stupid he currently looks, hiding behind the wall like a child hiding from there parents because they are awake past their bedtime.

“What do you think? Beel was just in here! I can’t have him find me with you, now can I?” Levi finally came from behind the wall and walked closer to me after he was sure no one else was coming. “So, it’s really true, right? Lucifer definitely used the word “frozen”? In that case, it could only be hidden in here.” Levi went to the freezer part of the fridge and I could only raise my eyebrow confused at that reasoning.

“In the freezer? Seriously?” I couldn’t hide the disbelief in my voice as Levi opened the freezer and started looking through it, not bothering to acknowledge my disbelief at his assumption.

“Hmm. . . all I see is a bunch of ice inside. . . Oh wait, look! It’s the ice cream Satan hid from Beel about a century ago. I totally forgot about that. Heh, I’m not about to tell him, though. It’d spoil the joke. He’ll probably figure it out in another 2000 years or so, I’d say. . . Wait a second. There’s something else there behind the ice.” Reaching into the freezer, Levi pulls out what I assume is Mammon’s credit card. I was looking at it in disbelief, finding out Lucifer seriously put his card in the freezer, no joke.

“Found it! Lucifer wasn’t lying. It really IS frozen!” Levi was looking at it happily but it grew tense as he held what I assume was a block of heavy ice. “ _ Ugh, _ it’s super heavy! And big, too! I’m gonna put it in the microwave and thaw it. Let’s see, I guess about two minutes on auto should do the trick. Now, I’ll hit the start button and let the defrosting begin!” I didn’t know what I should feel as I watched Levi seriously put the frozen credit card in the microwave, wondering if I should speak up because I have a feeling that microwaving a frozen credit card can’t be good at all.

“What’s with all the racket, you two?” I felt my heart jump as Mammon appeared in the kitchen. I didn’t know what I should say to him as his credit card was currently in the microwave. “. . .HEY, wait a minute! There in the microwave. . .That looks like Goldie, my credit card! The one thing more important to me than life itself. . .!” Mammon's eyes practically looked like it was shining as he stared at the card currently in the microwave.

“Get it outta there before the microwave demagnetizes it and makes it useless!” I couldn’t help but agree with Mammon on that, we could have just melted it by leaving it out in a hot area for the night.

“Ooh, didn't think of that. Better stop the defrost cycle, I guess!” Levi went to stop the defrost cycle that was currently happening. I didn’t want to say anything about it being common sense, knowing if you microwave anything that isn’t exactly for the microwave could cause pretty bad damage. 

“Levi, you idiot! How could you do somethin’ so stupid?! You’re dumb as a stump, you know that?!” Mammon just went on to insult Levi who just smiled at him, while putting Mammon credit card in direct sight of him. 

“Hmm, are you SURE you should be talking to me like that, Mammon? After all, I’m the one who found the credit card Lucifer took from you.” Levi was smirking at Mammon who stopped talking instantly, looking at him with nervous eyes. “So, do you want me to give you your card back?”

“You’d BETTER!. . . Um, I mean, yes, please. Please give it back, Leviathan, sir. . .!” I couldn’t help but feel embarrassed for Mammon as he got on his knees and begged Levi to give him back his credit card. ‘ _ He went from being high and mighty to begging on his knees so fast. . .’ _

“Oh wow, this is embarrassing! I can’t believe that’s all it took for you to abandon your pride! You’re even down on your knees! You’re one of the seven rulers of the Devildom, Mammon. Shouldn’t you be ashamed of yourself? Well, whatever. . . Okay then, if you want your card back, you’ve got to give me the Seraphina figurine you won at the convenience store.” Levi looked so smug as he talked down to his older brother and for some reason this reminded me of how my twin acted whenever he got the better of our older brother.

“The Sera. . . what now? What’re ya talkin’ about? I don’t remember winnin’ anything.” Mammon looked at Levi with a confused expression, causing Levi to glare harshly at him with a frown on his face now.

“I don’t believe this! You forget that you even have her! How could you?!” I guess I could understand his anger since figurines are something that should be treasured even if you aren’t into anime and stuff related to it.

“ _ Ugh,  _ c’mon, enough! Whatever you want, I’ll give it to ya! Just give me back my credit card!” Mammon, who was still on his knees, said that with so much exasperation and even rolled his eyes so hard that I was worried it would pop out.

“All right, but there’s one more condition: I want you to make a pact with this human,” Levi added the final condition to what Mammon had to agree to so he could get his credit card back and Mammon just nodded along, not fully hearing Levi.

“Right, a pact, fine. I’m more than happy to do whatever you. . . wait, WHAT?! Why d’ya want ME to make a PACT?!” Mammon quickly got up from his knees, glaring at Levi fiercely who just had a smug smile on his face.

“Think about it: If you make the pact with Yuki, you’ll have to do whatever you’re told, right? Then Yuki’ll order you to give me my money back immediately. And since you can’t refuse a direct order from your master, you’ll do exactly that. Game over, I win!” Levi was practically beaming with excitement at his idea while Mammon just frowned at him.

“ _ Pff _ , I don’t believe this. It’s just money, Levi I can’t believe you’d go through all this trouble!” I didn’t know what I should feel as I watched Mammon shake his head, disappointed at Levi. ‘ _ But. . . You got on your knees so fast for your credit card. . .’ _

“Excuse me? Remind me again which of us tossed aside what little pride he had left, all to get his hand on a credit card?” Levi was giving Mammon a look that practically screamed “You shouldn’t be saying anything dumbass.”

“Hey, you shut up! And you, human! What’re ya thinking, lettin’ Levi use you like this? Are you stupid? Go on, say somethin’!” Mammon quickly turned to me with a glare on his face that was telling me to agree with him. I looked at him for a while before giving him a cold smile that caused him to flinch for a second.

“Make a pact with me, Mammon.” I still had the cold smile on my face as I looked at Mammon who was giving me a shocked look. ‘ _ My first day of school was filled with fear and I wouldn’t have to deal with that if you were by my side. So why would I take your side, dumbass.’ _

“UH-UH, NO WAY! NOT INTERESTED! I am the Great Mammon, Avatar of Greed, one of the seven rulers of the Devildom! Fool. . . do you actually think I’d let some human be the boss of me?” Mammon had his arm in front of him like an X as he shook his head furiously at me but that didn’t get rid of the smile on Levi's face.

“Oh, _ Luuucifeeeer _ ! Mammon’s here unfreezing his credit  _ caaaarrrd _ !” Levi put a hand to his mouth and called out to Lucifer, causing Mammon to freeze quickly and stop shaking his head.

“I mean, of course, I’ll make a pact with you, human! I’d be thrilled to!” Mammon quickly held out a hand to me for me to shake and I hesitantly put my hand in his. As soon as I did that a mark appeared on mine and his hand. It didn’t stay too long and it disappeared from my hand. Even though it wasn’t there anymore I could feel something was different with me.

‘ _ Well, I guess this is the new normal for me now. . .’  _ Mammon let go of my hand and I just looked at where I saw the mark appear, wondering if I could see it again. I could hear Levi cheering in the background saying something like “ _ The mission was a success!” _ I could only sigh as I tried not to acknowledge the glare from Mammon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I manage to finish this last night and I just had to edit some stuff. I hope this chapter was enjoyable for you guys! I will probably have a chapter up by Sunday, if not then see you next Thursday! Bye-bye for now (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	13. Lesson Two Chapter Thirteen - The Pact Goes Swimmingly (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki eats breakfast with the brothers, who are having a good time after learning he made a pact with Mammon. Yuki ends up learning that Mammon is truly a dumbass and he can't help but pity him.

I was awkwardly moving my scramble eggs around on my plate, listening to the laughter of Asmodeus who had tears appearing in his eyes. He could help but slap the table with his hand, still trying to get past the information he learned about Mammon.

“Asmodeus, keep your voice down. If Mammon hears you, he’ll get upset again, and we won’t hear the end of it.” Satan calmly scolded Asmodeus as he took a sip from his coffee. Asmodeus slowly stops laughing, breathing heavily for a second before he fully calms down.

“Eh, he won’t be awake for a while. He’s really not a morning demon, you know? And anyway, how can you NOT laugh after what’s happened? I mean, this is Mammon, and yet a human was able to play him like a fiddle and force him into a pact.” Asmodeus' shoulders start to shake again once he remembers what he was laughing at and I could see Satan lip twitch a bit a what he said. I could see that his shoulders were slightly shaking and his hand was covering his mouth, as laughter escaped him as well.

“Hey, I hear you laughing, Satan! I know you think it’s funny, too!” Asmodeus was smiling at the laughing Satan who, unlike Asmodeus, laughter were more tame and quiet. I just look at them and look over toward Beelzebub who had so much pile-up plates next to him as he happily ate.

“ _ Mm,  _ this is delicious. The meat is so tender. . .” I felt my eyes widen as Beelzebub took a bite out of the meat and the plate. Continuing to eat like nothing was wrong with what he was eating. ‘ _ That’s so scary. . . He doesn’t even flinch! He has to notice something is off with his food, right?’ _

“Beel, calm down. You’re biting off chunks of your plate along with your food.” Levi notices this as well and tries to make sure Beelzebub was paying attention to what he was eating but just let out a sigh when he realized that he was too distracted with eating at the moment.

“Anyway, I have to say I’m surprised. I never thought an average human like you would be able to make a pact with Mammon--certainly not THIS fast. I guess they really did know what they were doing when they picked you for the exchange program, huh?” I could feel my cheeks growing warm at the wink Asmodeus sent my way, since not used to how attractive and flirty he was. He is a demon but he is attractive. It is confusing to pick between being nervous or being attracted.

“I still can’t believe I managed it. . .” I push around my scrambled eggs again, still feeling a bit surprised I still manage to convince Mammon to make a pact with me. I was worried he was going to just say no and attack me for just asking that.

“Well, I guess it could simply be beginner’s luck, yes. . .” I tried to ignore Satan's stare, forcing myself to eat the scrambled eggs which did taste good but I wasn’t really in the mood to be eating at the moment. Still feeling nervous eating around a bunch of demons, who could attack me whenever they want.

“All I know is that I finally got Mammon to give me back my money. So, I couldn’t ask for a better outcome! Epic win for Leviathan! I should’ve rounded up a random human and done this sooner! Now I’ll be able to buy the Blu-ray box set of  _ Journey to the Devildom: The Tale of a Little She-Devil and her Reluctant Companion!  _ The initial round of copies includes promotional tickets to a live event as a special bonus! That live event is going to be soooo epic!” Levi was practically vibrating with excitement as he thought about the event he was going to in the future and I couldn’t help but feel envious. ‘ _ If I was home I could have bought the Blu-ray box set of Oh My God! I Am The Magical Girl Destined To Save The World But I Am A Guy And The Main Bad Guy Is My Secret Crush! and got the special behind the scene moments in all the episodes with a poster signed by both of the main characters voice actors. . . ‘ _

“You know, I find it surprising enough that Yuki managed to make a pact with Mammon. . .but what’s even more shocking is the team-up with Levi that helped make it happen. Don’t you think?” I was brought out of my depressing thoughts with Asmodeus' words. I felt that I should feel insulted but to be honest I would probably doubt it as well if I was him. I am just a normal human after all.

“Yep, I never thought I’d see the day that a human won over Levi, but here we are.” At hearing Satan's words Levi quickly looked over at him with a glare, his face growing red. Satan gave him an innocent smile at the glare that was being sent his way.

“Excuse me?! Don’t go getting the wrong idea. Nobody won me over! Our interests just happened to align, that’s all! The relationship was purely business! I mean, why would I want anything to do with some normie of a human? I wouldn’t! I mean, I’m spoken for! I’m no cheater! M-M-My one true love is-” “ **Cheeseburgers** ” Levi was cut off from his fast ramblings from Beelzebub who stomach let out a loud growl at the thought of a cheeseburger. Levi went from being embarrassed to glaring at the drooling Beelzebub.

“No! That’s YOUR one true love, Beel!” Levi had an annoyed expression on his face as he looked at the uninterested Beelzebub who was still eating at the moment. I noticed the french toast I was going to eat for last was taken and eaten by him so fast I doubt it was even there in the first place.

“Mm. . .I get hungry just thinking about them.” I could only let out a sigh, realizing I was probably only able to eat the scrambled eggs for breakfast. Seeing as there was barely any left on my plate I just decide to drink my  Caffè mocha, that I struggle to make in the morning and had to ask Satan for help since I didn’t know where most of the things I needed for my coffee was located in the kitchen, and tried not to make a face once I realize it got lukewarm.

“You know, the way things are going, the rest of us might just find ourselves in a pact with Yuki as well if we’re not careful. If you had your choice, which one of us would you forge a pact with next, Yuki?” I almost choked on my coffee at Asmodeus' question, looking at him shocked. It suddenly grew quiet at the table as the brothers waited for my reply.

‘ _ This is happening right now. Um, to be honest, all of them could probably harm me in some way. I mean Satan is the Avatar of Wrath and he could probably get angry at any moment so I don’t want to deal with that. Asmodeus is the Avatar of Lust and while that may not seem so bad for me I can see myself losing something else that is very important to me and rather not give up easily. And finally, Beelzebub is the Avatar of Gluttony which could end so badly for me in the end if he gets so hungry one day and just eats me.’  _ I could feel my thoughts racing as I looked at the different brothers, feeling my anxiety rising so fast at how the brothers were waiting for my answer. The otome games I played weren’t this stressful! Well, it's because I had a savepoint but regardless!

“I-I think Beel would be nice to make a pact with. . .” I drank more of my coffee, trying to calm myself down. I felt like that was a safe answer and it wasn’t like I would make a pact with him in the future.

“Uh-uh. No. Although, if you’d make sure I always had tons and tons of food--as much as I could eat--then I’d consider it.” As Beelzebub was saying this I slowly reached over and grabbed a plate of toast and bacon, I just realized I still had and just ate it without a care in the world.

“. . .Beel. Have you been reaching over and swiping food off of Yuki’s plate this whole time?” Satan shook his head at Beelzebub who just continued to eat, not looking like he was going to stop anything soon.

“You won’t be able to tame us as easily as you did Mammon, Yuki. In fact, it’s quite offensive of you to think that we’re as stupid as that poor excuse of a demon.” I felt my jaw drop as I saw a fist quickly come down onto Asmodeus' head. I look over to see a pissed off Mammon glaring at the whining Asmodeus who was holding his head.

“ _ OW! _ Why’d you hit me?! I can’t believe you actually STRUCK my beautiful, beautiful head! Not even Lucifer has ever done something like that! Why are you always getting so VIOLENT with me, Mammon?!” Asmodeus was looking at Mammon with tears in his eyes and I didn’t know if he was doing this on purpose or it was just how he acted but he gave off a cute feeling with the tears in his eyes. ‘ _ I hope it's just him acting that way. . .Can’t be awakening anything weird during my time here.’ _

__ “That was for callin’ me a poor excuse for a demon, you peabrain! Actually, I oughta hit all of ya, the way you talk about me. Y’all think you’re so great.” Mammon was glaring at all of his brothers who either let out an annoyed sigh or just ignored him,  _ Beelzebub, _ and didn’t bother to give him a reply.

“It’s not that we think we’re so great.” Satan was rubbing at his forehead, looking annoyed with Mammon who was currently glaring at him so hard I was surprised heat wasn’t coming out of his eyes. 

“No, not at all. We just think you’re a complete and utter fool.” Asmodeus recovered from getting his head hit and just told Mammon that with a smile on his face, causing Mammon to slouch his shoulders at how blunt he was.

“HEY, that’s even worse! Don’t treat me like I’m stupid!” Mammon slammed his fist onto the table causing the plates and cups to shake and go up slightly from the table, but his brother just ignored it like it wasn’t a big deal to them.

“Oh, I’m afraid that’s one thing that’s not going to change.” Satan gave a smile to Mammon and Asmodeus voiced his agreement with him causing Mammon to deflate again at his brother's blunt and harsh words. Well, Beelzebub was just eating so he wasn’t adding to the blunt words towards Mammon.

“Serves you right, Mammon! Lololol!” Levi was laughing at the deflated Mammon and I couldn’t help but feel kind of bad for Mammon, even if he did ditch me and left me to fend for myself in a place that is filled with demons who want to eat me.

“I hate every last one of you. None of this would've happened to begin with if it weren’t for that bastard Lucifer! It’s all because he took my credit card from me! Just snatched Goldie away--kidnapped her against her will!” Mammon took out his credit card and was holding it close to his face, rubbing it gently like he was soothing it and all the sympathy I felt for him reach back to zero quickly.

“Ugh, don’t talk about your credit card like it’s a person. It’s gross.” Levi gave Mammon a disgusted look and Asmodeus voiced his agreement, frowning at Mammon's actions toward his credit card.

“SHUT UP, both of ya! Also, I can’t believe that when he said he froze it, he meant that LITERALLY! Who sticks a credit card in the freezer!? What’s up with that?! Was it supposed to be some sorta dad joke?! ‘Cause if so, it was awfully lame!” Mammon was laughing at what he said and I just looked at him with an indifferent expression that quickly turned to panic when I saw that Lucifer was behind him.

“Eh, guess maybe I shoulda expected somethin’ like that from him. I mean, he may not be a dad, but he’s pretty old, isn’t he? Guess I shouldn’t be surprised he’s a fan of dad jokes.” Mammon continued, laughing at what he said and I could only awkwardly look away from him, not wanting to tell him the bad news. I just drank my coffee, waiting for Lucifer to do what he was going to do to him.

“ **_Ahahaha._ ** ” Lucifer laughed along with Mammon and I never thought I would see someone so stupid that they didn’t notice someone else was laughing along with them. I could only sigh to myself and continue to drink my coffee, realizing that it was truly the survival of the fittest in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am tired is all I have to say but I do hope this chapter was enjoyed! I would say more but my head is dead right now. Bye-bye for now (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	14. Lesson Two Chapter Fourteen - The Pact Goes Swimmingly (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki doesn't finish his coffee but he guesses it is fine since it was lukewarm anyway. Mammon pulls Yuki past his comfort zone and he ends up learning something nice about the pact they have with each other.

“Haha! Man, I gotta stop laughin’ so hard. My stomach is hurtin’! But you gotta agree, Lucifer is pretty old, isn’t he?” Mammon wiped a tear from his eyes, slowly calming down from his laughing fit. I was still awkwardly drinking my lukewarm coffee, as I looked at the rather scary looking Lucifer.

“ **You think?** ” Lucifer smiled as he said this but his voice gave off a dangerous feel, making it feel like the whole room was cold. Mammon immediately froze, his face showing me the different stages of grief in under one second.

Lucifer quickly connects his fist with Mammon's head, causing him to connect with the floor roughly. Mammon was on the floor, groaning as he held his injured head. I didn’t know what I should do, I mean I am pretty sure I heard something crack. ‘ _ I mean he is a demon…. So he should be okay?’ _

“...Ow! Hey, what’s the big idea?! You didn’t have to hit me THAT hard!” I felt my worry disappear as Mammon slowly got off the floor, still holding his injured head. I was surprised he didn’t have blood coming from his head, especially with how hard Lucifer hit him.

“....You know, he’s so stupid that it’s almost sad.” Asmodeus had a hand to his face as he looked at Mammon with pity in his eyes. It felt like he was looking at a stray dog who hasn't eaten in a long time. 

“Mmhm. I can’t believe he’s actually our brother. It’s almost like we’re being punished or something.” Satan let out a tired sigh, shaking his head at Mammon. Even though Mammon is the second oldest it feels like no one takes him that seriously. ‘ _ Just like my baby cousin but my cousin is more, how should I say this, smart.’ _

“Hey, I heard that!” Mammon was glaring at both Asmodeus and Satan who just ignored him. Mammon glaring was getting so intense that I was surprised he wasn’t burning them with his glare. Mammon glaring was stopped by Lucifer slapping him on the back of the head.

“I heard about what happened, Yuki. Apparently, you outfoxed a certain dimwit of a demon, and forged a pact with him.” Lucifer brought a hand to his mouth as he let out a quick and short laugh at Mammon's situation as well. 

“Who’re you callin’ a dimwit?!” Mammon exploded again, as he pointed angrily at Lucifer who just slapped away his finger with no care. Mammon held his finger that got slapped and tried not to show anything on his face but I am pretty sure that he was in pain.

“Your opponent may have been stupid, but even so, you’ve only just arrived. It’s a real accomplishment managing a feat like that in such a short span of time. Well done. I imagine Diavolo will be pleased as well. We continue to expect big things from you.” Lucifer gives me a soft smile and my heart betrays me as it increases in speed. Even though I found him kind of stuck up I can’t deny how attractive he was. 

As I was trying to force down the blush that was going to appear on my face, Mammon looked at me with an irritated look. I was looking at him with a confused expression, wondering what I did this time to annoy him.

“...Hey, human! C’mon, time to get going. Don’t just sit there with your head in the clouds. It’s time for class! So, let’s go!” Mammon told my coffee mug out my hands and put it down on the table hard. I was grabbed by my arm and pulled from the table. I stumble as I forced myself to follow after Mammon. I look back at his brothers who didn’t seem to care much about what just happened.

After a while, we were near the stairwells. Mammon was still pulling me by my arm but he stopped suddenly and rubbed at the back of his neck with an annoyed expression. I was rubbing at my sore shoulder, wondering if I should say something to Mammon.

“Seriously, what’s with that guy? He can’t go a single minute without bringin’ up Diavolo. It’s always Diavolo this, Diavolo that. If Diavolo told you to jump off a cliff to your death, would ya do THAT too, Lucifer?! Huh?!.... Ya know what? Knowin’ him, he probably would.” I didn’t know what to do as I looked at Mammon as he pouts about Lucifer being so close with Diavolo. This...This feels like something my twin does whenever I am being way too close to someone else for a long time. ‘An _ older brother complex?! This only happens in anime! But I am experiencing this right now! I wish I could record this and have it stored away so I can look at it whenever I want to see real-life older brother complex.’ _

__ “Anyway, ever since you got here, human, it’s been nothin’ but one bad thing after another for me. So, let’s get somethin’ straight, I didn’t make this pact ‘cause I wanted to, and I ain’t happy about it! Everything I did, I did for my credit card--for my baby Goldie! If you end up gettin’ yourself eaten by some demon here at RAD, don’t blame me,  **‘cause I don’t give a damn** .” I was brought out of my happy daydream about seeing real-life older brother complex by Mammon staring me down. The happy emotions I was feeling disappeared quickly and got replaced with a bunch of pissed off emotions. My hand tightens into a fist, as I dig my nails into my palm to calm me down.

“You got that?! Don’t go thinkin’ you’re all great and stuff just ‘cause you managed to make some stupid pact, human!” I could grow myself getting even more pissed as he continues to call me human. I know I am a human but this human has a name and it is Yuki. I could feel my eyes getting sharp as I stared straight at Mammon.

“I want you to call me by my name, please.” I politely request that from Mammon, trying not to lose my cool against someone who could kill me without no problem. But I wouldn’t give up on him calling me by my name. I rather not be called human during my whole stay here. It would be rather annoying.

“Shut your mouth! I’ll call you what I damn well please! You don’t deserve to have me call you by your real name,  **human!** You’re nothin’ but a lowly human. Don’t think you can go givin’ orders to ME! ‘Cause I’ll eat ya, I swear! Startin’ from the head and workin’ my way down! Is that what ya want?!” I felt myself flinch at what he just said and take a small step back from Mammon. I was pissed at him but I was also scared by him. This is a tricky situation I was currently in right now.

“ _ Eh? _ What’s wrong? Am I that intimidating? Do I frighten you? Then listen… If you stop talkin’ back and just do what I tell ya, then things won’t be so bad for--” Mammon started to come closer to me with a look in his eyes I didn’t like and all the stored up emotions came rushing out of me before I could stop them.

“ **Stay!** ” I closed my eyes tightly as I yelled that out. My eyes were closed for a while before I slowly opened them again. I was surprised to see Mammon frozen in place as he looked at me with a confused expression. 

“Wh-What’s goin’ on?! I-I can’t move….! Wh-What’d you do to me?! Is this some kind of magic?! Listen up, h...hu...huma...Yuki.” Mammon looked surprised at the fact he called me by my name. His expression grew ugly as he struggled to move but let out a huge sigh once he realizes it wasn’t working.

“What the….dammit! Don’t tell me this is all ‘cause of the pact?! Now you listen to me! You may control my body, but not my mind! I’m my own boss, and I always will be! Don’t you ever forget that! Huma...Yuki...Yuki, my boss! No, Your Majesty Yuki….!” I could feel a smile growing on my face at the way Mammon was currently acting. Mammon noticed my smile and grew red and glared at me hard.

‘ _ Wow, this pact is really helpful! I know I shouldn't be a bad person but he started it first, so that means I am allowed to tease him a bit.’ _ I started to giggle a bit as I looked at the still frozen Mammon, wondering what else I could do with this pact of ours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The game has new lessons! I wanted to play all of them right away but I have to level up since I don't have enough strength currently... I have to do some grinding just to get further in the story. I hope this was enjoyed and that everyone is doing well! Bye-bye for now (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	15. Lesson Two Chapter Fifteen - The Chihuahua’s Warning (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki's second day in school and he met a really attractive angel and a cute little chihuahua. But he doesn't understand why this chihuahua is just staring at him right now.

After a while of me smirking at the struggling Mammon, I finally allowed him to move again. He glared at me but didn’t try to do anything as we walked to the school. I was in a better mood now, knowing that Mammon would keep other demons away and that Mammon wouldn’t be able to hurt me either.

When we finally arrived at my class and Mammon went off somewhere else, I heard two gossiping demons nearby. “Did you hear the news? Apparently, that human forged a pact with Mammon.” A demon, who was probably a female, whispered that to their friend.

“Seriously? I don’t get it. Why forge a pact with an ordinary human?” I could feel them staring at me and I tried not to show my discomfort. After a while, I realized they stopped talking and a pair of footsteps came toward me.

“Huh. Whenever you make an important announcement, the demons here couldn’t care less. But rumors… they really do spread like wildfire. Just when I thought the uproar about the new exchange student from the human world had started to subside some, now they’re all freaking out about this.” Turning around at the voice that was behind me I saw a male with short dark green hair with bangs that reached his eyebrows. I could see the fringe on his right side was longer and reached his nose. I also noticed he had turquoise ombre eyes. He was wearing a school uniform like me but was more neatly on his body and also included white gloves. But he was rather attractive to me. ‘ _ Are all demons going to be attractive?’ _

“Come now, don’t say that, Barbatos. Actually, I’d say that all this gossip is a good thing. It means that everyone will be watching this human, which makes it hard for any demon to go after Yuki’s soul when no one is looking” Diavolo, who was also here, smile at the shorter male, who I assumed name was Barbatos, next to him and the butler looking attractive male just nod his head. Lucifer was on the other side of Diavolo with a frown on his face once he realized that Mammon wasn’t with me.

“Yes. Since Mammon’s not doing a very good job as a guardian. I told him he was to look after Yuki, but he’s off somewhere shirking his responsibilities. Though I figured this would happen.” Lucifer let out a sigh, shaking his head, looking tired as he thought about the missing Mammon.

“I must say, I can’t believe you managed to forge a pact with Mammon, Yuki. That’s no small feat. And what’s more, you did it in such a short time.” Diavolo was looking at me with a pleased expression and I felt my cheek grow warm at his praise.

“I suppose it stands as proof that you choose well bringing this human here, Lord Diavolo.” The attractive butler looking male praised Diavolo and I felt like I should probably figure out if his name was Barbatos or not.

“Who’re you? If that isn’t rude to ask.” I politely asked the unknown male and he stared at me for a second before nodding his head towards me, making me wonder if it was to acknowledge me or something else.

“...Ah yes, pardon me. I suppose we haven’t met before, have we? My name is Barbatos. I apologize for not introducing myself sooner. I have the honor of serving as steward to Lord Diavolo. Pleased to make your acquaintance.” Barbatos gave me a formal bow and I felt compared to the brothers he was someone I could let my guard down around.

“Barbatos here is a smart and talented individual, so much so that I wish I could trade a certain idiot brother of mine for him instead.” Lucifer had a frown on his face as he thought about Mammon and I couldn’t help but feel a bit bad for him again, seeing how little Lucifer thought of him.

“Well, as for your brother, in the human world, it is sometimes said that a truly wise man does not flaunt his talents. He keeps them a secret.” Barbatos tried to give Mammon the benefit of the doubt and I couldn’t help but increase my opinion of him due to this.

“Yes, but then again, an incompetent fool doesn’t actually have any talents, to begin with,” Lucifer just shook his head at Barbatos' claim, and for some reason, Diavolo was smiling wide at how Lucifer was acting.

“Well, I’ve heard it said that the most thick-headed child is always the cutest.” Diavolo had a teasing smile on his face and Lucifer could only let out a sigh at the way he was acting, not bothering to deny what he just said. ‘ _ Is this the situation where the older brother cares about his younger sibling but usually teases them to show their love? This is so cool!’ _

“...Stop it, Diavolo. It’s troublesome enough having him as my younger brother. But my child? Him? I don’t even want to think about it.” Lucifer rejected having Mammon as his child but I couldn’t help but notice he didn’t deny that part about Mammon being cute.

“Ah, but I notice that you didn’t deny the part about him being cute, did you? If I might offer my own opinion, out of you seven brothers, you’re without a doubt the most troublesome, Lucifer.” I felt my heart jump out my chest at a new voice. Looking at the direction it came in I felt my breath stop for a second when I saw an angel.

It was a dark skin male with dark brown hair, his fringe reaching to his light blue and yellow gradient eyes. Instead of being in the standard school uniform, he was wearing a tight-fitting shirt with no sleeves and a turtleneck which is decorated with gold marking, and segments of grey and white. The shirt also was showing off the side of his torso, making my face grow warm at how fit he looked. On top of his shirt, he wears a white cape with a gold outline, which from what I could see had colored blue-green gradient on the underside. The cape only covers his forearms and was connected with a gold string. His pants were white with a black pattern on the top. He was also wearing black gloves that have two golden lines, almost reaching his elbow. I look away once the male smiles at me, catching me staring at him.

“Is that meant as a compliment, Simeon?” Lucifer looked at the attractive male with an annoyed gaze and I wonder if they knew each other. And how well they knew each other. ‘ _ It isn’t weird that I want to get to know him better. I just want to make friends during my time here.’ _

“Pff, of course not! Duh! That was a put-down! An insult! He’s taunting you!” I felt my eyebrow raised when a young boy came to stand next to the attractive me, pointing at Lucifer with a frown on his face that looked more like a pout to me.

The boy appears to look ten years old with a fair complexion, light blonde hair, and blue with green gradient eyes. Just like the male next to him, he was wearing a what I assume was some sort of fancy noble outfit that was white with gold trimming, but he also wears a navy blue cravat, a navy blue and white-to-light blue gradient stole with a star pattern, and a white beret with a gold cross pattern. I was looking between the attractive male and the young boy, wondering if they were related or something like that.

“Ah, I see you’ve brought your chihuahua along with you.” Lucifer looked at the boy with a smirk on his face, causing the boy's cheek to puff up in frustration and I felt an urge to pull on his cheeks. ‘ _ So cute! What is a young boy doing here? I want to hug him so tightly!’ _

“I am NOT a chihuahua! How many times do I have to tell you that, demon?!” The boy was practically stomping his feet, and for some reason, I could see an image of a barking chihuahua in his place.

“Well, what do you expect? I am a demon, after all. Now then, stop yipping at me. C’mere boy… shake! Who’s a good boy?” Lucifer had his hand in front of, motioning for the boy to come over to him. The boy cheek puffed up again and gave a rather cute looking glare in the direction of Lucifer.

“Quit it! Don’t you make fun of me! And don’t tell me to shake! I’m not a dog!” The boy was pointing at Lucifer angrily and Lucifer was just smirking at the boy's anger, causing him to grow even angrier. 

“Allow me to introduce you, Yuki. This is Simeon. He’s an exchange student from the Celestial Realm. Which is to say, he’s an angel.” I felt my face grow warm as I was formally introduced to Simeon who nods his head toward me with a smile.

“Well, hello, Yuki. I’ve heard a lot of rumors!” Simeon shook my hand and I could feel my heart skip a beat, even though our hands didn’t directly touch each other. ‘ _ He is really an angel. I wonder if all angels are attractive like him. I hope soon…’ _

“And this is Luke. Let’s see, you’re…. a chihuahua, was it? Or are you an angel?” Diavolo put a hand under his chin as he gave a teasing smile to Luke, who was still currently cutely glaring at a smirking Lucifer.

“Wh…! Diavolo, now YOU’RE getting in on the act, too?! I am NOT a chihuahua! I’m an angel! Listen up! As you can probably tell, I’m a low-ranking angel. BUT I’ll have you know that in the Celestial Realm I report directly to Micheal The Archangel, as--” Luke's face was red as he went to speak in a high and mighty way but I couldn’t help but see him as a child pretending that they are mature.

“Luke, calm down. You need to learn not to make such a huge fuss about everything.” Simeon cut Luke off before he could continue with what he was saying, causing Luke to frown at being stopped.

“But Simeon…!” Luke let out a whine toward Simeon, and I couldn’t help but see them as a parent and child. ‘ _ This is really cute…. I think I am going to die from how cute this scene is.’ _

“He’s right. That’s exactly why people call you a chihuahua, you know?” Lucifer had a teasing look in his eyes as he smiled at Luke, causing him to glare at him again in anger.

“Usually the only one who calls me chihuahua is YOU, Lucifer!” Luke stomps his feet again, as he cutely glares at Lucifer. I could see an image of a chihuahua appear where Luke was and I could see why he was called a chihuahua.

“It’s nearly time for the first bell to sound.” Barbatos interrupts the conversation with that information and I look at the clock in the class and realize he was right. I felt disappointed that Simeon would be leaving for class soon.

“Yes, you’re right. I apologize for any trouble we’ve caused, Yuki.” Simeon gave me a charming smile again and I felt my heart speed up again. I was trying hard not to act all weird, keeping my expression as neutral as possible.

“In any event, I’m relieved to see that things seem to be going well for you here.” Diavolo gave me a cheerful smile, which causes my heart to remember that this man was also attractive as well

“Yuki, look after Mammon for me, would you?” I awkwardly nodded my head at him, feeling like it should be the other way around but I guess it is something I would have to deal with during my time here.

“As I remember it, Mammon was supposed to be the one looking after Yuki, correct?” Barbatos looks at Lucifer curiously but he only gives a smile back to Barbatos, not caring about what he was saying.

“Yes, that’s how I remember it as well. Your point?” Lucifer walks off, not going further with the conversation with Barbatos. I watch as Diavolo, Barbatos, and Simeon walk off to their class. I was going to go to my seat but I stopped when I felt someone staring at me hard. I realized that only me and Luke were left together.

I felt an awkward silence as Luke just stared at me, not saying anything to me causing me to grow uncomfortable. ‘ _ Does he want something? Why is he staring at me so long? Does my uniform or hair look strange? This is too much for me!’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finish the event in the game and I am mad that I finish it so quickly. Anyway, I hope that this chapter was enjoyable and that everyone is healthy and safe! Bye-bye for now (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	16. Lesson Two Chapter Sixteen - The Chihuahua’s Warning (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The serious (who are we kidding? he is simply cute with how serious he tries to act) Luke warn Yuki not to trust any demons, especially Lucifer and for some reason, Yuki is hearing a voice calling out for help. It totally a ghost and Yuki may die from how scared he is...

“Never trust….mmrmhrm…” Luke finally said something but it was mostly mumbled. I got closer to him and kneel slightly so I could hear him better.

“Sorry, I didn’t quite catch what you said.” I put some loose hair behind my ear as I got close enough to hear him but not too close in his personal space. Luke's face grew red as he frowned at me.

“Hey! Don’t lean down toward me like an adult listening to a child! You don’t need to come down to my level! I’m not a kid!” Luke was pointing at me angrily and I let out an awkward smile as I got back to my original height. Luke calmed down once I did that and his expression grew serious as he looked at me.

“...Never trust a demon. Especially when that demon is Lucifer. Listen to me. He’s a monster and a brute. He’s uncivilized, immortal, and...and also…” Luke was struggling with what else he could say about Lucifer and I decided to help him out.

“And also a sadist?” From what I could see during my few days I notice Lucifer enjoys causing pain or some form of it to people, Mammon, and usually has a smile on his face when he does it. 

“Yes, exactly! He’s the most sadistic of sadists!... I was against this from the beginning. What are they thinking, bringing humans to the Devildom as exchange students… So, you’ve been warned. You get what I’m saying, right? Okay” The bell finally rang and Luke left my classroom. I went to my seat, thinking about what he said.

Most of my time in school was about thinking about what he said, and other stuff I was dealing with in the Devildom. When school was done I went back to the House of Lamentation and went straight to my room so I could do the work I was assigned during school today.

I stayed in the room until it was dinner and went to the shower so I could get ready to sleep. I was laying in my bed, just holding my stuffed sheep thinking to myself. I couldn’t help but keep repeating what Luke told me today at school. ‘ _ I wonder why I can’t trust Lucifer? Is he like some super bad demon who did horrible things? Ugh…. Why did Luke have to say that to me… I already have enough stuff to be worried about….’  _

No matter how much I roll in my bed with my eyes shut I can’t manage to get any sleep. I was just going to mess over on my D.D.D when I heard something. At first, I thought it was my imagination but froze when I realized it was a voice.

“ _...el….elp….”  _ I sat up quickly in my bed holding my stuffed sheep. I was looking around my room with cautious eyes, wondering where the voice was coming from. ‘ _ Holy fuck, holy fuck, HOLY FUCK! There is a fucking ghost in this house!’ _

“ _ Help… Someone help me…”  _ I was shaking in my bed still holding my stuffed sheep but I froze once I realized how sad the voice sounded. I just wanted to pull the covers over me and force myself to sleep but I couldn’t stop myself from being curious about the sad voice I was hearing.

So I decided to leave my bed and my stuffed sheep behind and go to figure out where the voice was coming from. Slowly opening my door I kept walking in the direction where I assume the voice coming from. 

“ _ Help… Over here!” _ I stopped near the stairs that were going up. I was going to go up the stairs to figure out who was asking for help when I felt someone behind me. I felt my hold body froze and my heart nearly stopped once I heard my name being called as well.

I turned around quickly, nearly tripping over my feet due to how fast I turned. In front of me, I saw a frowning Lucifer and I felt my heartbeat somewhat calm down but not enough. Then I felt my face grow warm once I realized he was looking at my sleepwear with amusement in his eyes. ‘ _ Ugh, my luck is so bad… I should probably get something more mature for people my age. It’s not my fault I find sheep so cute!’ _

  
“Stop right there. You’ll go no farther… that’s not a place for humans. It’s dangerous. Go back to your room.” Lucifer got in front of the stairs I was going to go up and I was staring me down. I was going to just turn around and leave but…. The voice sounds so lonely and sad.

“No.” I felt my throat get dry when I said that. It grew tense as Lucifer frowned at me in silence. I was fidgeting in place, as I tried to look at Lucifer directly. ‘ _...I may die tonight…’ _

“ _ Pf…. _ hahaha. Hahahaha! Interesting. I think I’m starting to understand why you were chosen to come here. But you can’t say no. Because  **I’m not giving you a choice.** ” I went from being confused, relaxed, and back to scared once Lucifer leans in close to me and gave me a firm look, causing my little bit of courage to disappear and for me to lower my head.

“...Now then, back to your room. If you value your life, you’ll do as I say.” As Lucifer said that I flashback to what Luke said about never trusting a demon, especially if that demon was Lucifer. I could only nod my head in silence and go back to my room, not looking back once.

I open my door and close it softly before throwing myself onto my bed, grabbing my stuffed sheep. I couldn’t help but wonder what was up those stairs and why Lucifer didn’t want me to go up them. ‘ _ Why is my time in this school getting more complicated? I may come out of this with gray hair…’ _ Feeling a mixture of emotions I finally fall asleep, still hearing that sad and lonely voice calling out for me to help them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have like two chapters done ahead of time so I won't have to worry about that for a while. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoy this chapter and that you are healthy and safe. Bye-bye for now (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	17. Lesson Two Chapter Seventeen - Lucifer’s Favorite - Intermission (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An intermission from the main story where Asmodeus, Satan, and Solomon are hanging out with each other. Talking about how Yuki plans to make a pact with Mammon and Lucifer having a new favorite.

“Read ‘em and weep. It’s a straight flush.” Solomon put down his card in front of him, smirking as Asmodeus let out an annoyed sound. Satan was standing off to the sit reading his book, looking up slightly interested.

“ _ Ugh,  _ I don’t BELIEVE it! All I needed was the ace of spades!” Asmodeus threw his cards in front of him with a frustrated pout on his face. Crossing his arms with a huff as Solomon just smirked at how he was reacting.

“So, Solomon wins again, huh? How many times in a row is that?” Satan closes his book, his finger holding the place he was currently reading, looking over at the smirking Solomon and the pouting Asmodeus.

“This makes 183 wins for me now.” Solomon gave a smug smirk at how angry Asmodeus was currently looking, as he mentioned how many times he beat him in the card game.

“Are you using some sort of magic? Like a spell that alters the appearance of the cards in your hand?” Asmodeus slams his hands on the table as he stares hard at Solomon, who put a hand on his chest with an offended look.

“Now, now, I’m not like you demons. I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t accuse me of behaving like one. I am but a simple human, an innocent lamb.” Solomon's words cause both Satan and Asmodeus to look at him like he grew a second head.

“I’m surprised you can say that with a straight face, considering you’re the most powerful sorcerer in the history of mankind.” Satan shook his head at Solomon who just smiled at him as if Satan just praised him for his accomplishment.

“Wow, is that really what you think, Satan? I have to say, I’m honored. Still, if Mammon was here, he might have broken up my record-breaking winning streak.” Satan and Asmodeus let out noises of agreement at what Solomon just said.

“True. As soon as money is involved, it’s as if a switch flips inside of him. He’ll make sure it ends up his, almost like some sort of superpower.” Satan had a hand under his chin as he said this seriously about Mammon.

“ _ Mm, _ you’re right. Strange, considering he’s usually such a dolt.” Asmodeus had a hand on his cheek as he said that with a surprised tone. Solomon shook his head at the two brothers insulting Mammon.

“All of you are always putting down Mammon, aren’t you? Shouldn't you be a bit more respectful? After all, he is your older brother.” Satan and Asmodeus stare at Solomon for a while before completely ignoring what he just said.

“Oh, speaking of Mammon, that reminds me: I heard something interesting from Lucifer.” Satan changed the topic, causing Solomon to give him an irritated glare that Satan didn’t pay much attention to.

“So, you’re going to pretend you didn’t hear what I said?” Solomon voiced his disapproval but that didn’t stop Satan from continuing to say what he was going to say.

“He said that Yuki is trying to make a pact with Mammon, apparently.” At what Satan just said Asmodeus looked at him with shocked eyes, his hand going up in surprise at the information.

“What? Yuki? Make a pact with Mammon?”

“Huh. Interesting…” Solomon frowned on his face from being ignored disappear and was replaced with a strange smile on his face.

“Are you for real?! That’s hilarious! What else do you know? Time to dish up some details, Satan.” Asmodeus leaned in closer to Satan, wanting to hear what else he got on the current situation between Yuki, Mammon, and the pact.

“According to Lucifer, Yuki has teamed up with Levi. They’re planning on making a deal with Mammon to get what they want. It seems they’re looking for that credit card of his--the one Lucifer confiscated.” Solomon's expression was pleased as he listens to what Levi and Yuki have a plan to form a pact with Mammon from Satan.

“I see. So they plan to pressure him to enter into a pact in exchange for the credit card, then.” Solomon nods his head in understanding what Yuki and Levi were going to do with Mammon's credit card.

“Wait, back up a second. Before we even get to that, there’s a lot to unpack here! What’s all this about Levi teaming up with Yuki? I mean, we’re talking about Levi, the super otaku who never comes out of his room! Is he really capable of working together with a real live person?! Also, how exactly does Lucifer know all this?” Asmodeus felt more and more confused as a lot of things weren’t explained in the conversation.

  
“Apparently Yuki spoke to Lucifer directly, trying to figure out where the credit card is.” At what Satan just said Asmodeus exclaimed in shock, not believing that Yuki asked Lucifer where the card was directly. Solomon laughed out loud at that, causing Asmodeus to look at him with confused eyes.

“What’s so funny about that?” Solomon slowly stopped laughing, his shoulder slightly shaking as he went to respond to the confused Asmodeus.

“Well, it’s quite the turn of events, now isn’t it? I can’t help but think that Yuki really shows a lot of promise.” Solomon couldn’t help but chuckle to himself as he thought about Yuki just asking Lucifer where Mammon's card was located.

“Well, Lucifer must’ve felt the same way, because he said that he gave Yuki a hint about the card’s whereabouts.” Asmodeus let out a surprised noise at the information Satan just gave him and Solomon, not fully believing it.

“Wait, he actually did that? Wow, he must really have taken a liking to Yuki. Do you think Mammon will agree to a pact if it means he gets his credit card back?” Asmodeus was twirling his hair as he wondered this out loud, even though he deep down knew Mammon would without a doubt do it.

“Knowing him, probably, yes,” Solomon said that without hesitation in his eyes or his voice. 

“Yep. Though he’ll likely throw quite the tantrum over it first.” Satan said that with a smile, imagining how Mammon would act once he is forced to agree to a pact just to get back his credit card.

“Why is it that all of you act like entering into a pact is this huge thing? I mean, making a pact with a human isn’t actually such a big deal. Take Solomon and me, for example. We’re in a pact together already, right?.... Oh yeah, and he’s got one with Barbatos, too” Asmodeus was messing around with his fingers as he thought about the people Solomon has a pact with.

“Yes. I’ve been very fortunate.” Solomon nods his head with a smile as Asmodeus mentions it wasn’t that bad being in a pact with a human.

“I’d say you and Barbatos are part of a small minority in that regard. Generally, demons are very proud folk, after all.” Satan shook his head lightly at how Asmodeus saw making a pact with a human as something that wasn’t a huge deal.

“Regardless, I can’t afford to be complacent, can’t I? Otherwise, Yuki might beat me to the punch and forge a pact with Lucifer before I can.” Even though Solomon said that he didn’t show any expression of concern.

“You say that, but you don’t seem the least bit concerned to me.” Satan gave Solomon a disbelieving look, even as Solomon continued to smile back at him.

“I wouldn’t read too much into that. It’s just the way Solomon is.” Asmodeus waves off what Satan just said, used to Solomon's strangeness.

“I’m not in any particular rush, no. But I am very interested to see where this is going. I’m shocked enough that Lucifer is showing interest in someone beside Diavolo, much less a human.” Solomon had an interesting expression on his face, as he thought about Lucifer's interest in Yuki.

“Guess he’s added a new favorite person to his list to go along with Mammon.” Asmodeus and Solomon nod their head in agreement with what Satan said.

“Ah, speaking of how much Lucifer loves Mammon, I seem to remember something sort of like this happening once before.” Asmodeus put a hand under his chin as he thought about the other situation where this happened before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter for this lesson and then it on to the next lesson. It will be up by Thursday so the next lesson is probably going to be next Sunday. Well, I hope this chapter was enjoyable! I hope everyone is safe and healthy. Bye-bye for now (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	18. Lesson Two Chapter Eighteen -  Lucifer’s Favorite - Intermission (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmodeus and Satan tell Solomon all the shit that Mammon gets him into and how Lucifer always has to help him out in the end.

“Mammon ended up in trouble with a particularly nasty witch that he owed money to. She was trying to force him into making a pact as payment.” Asmodeus chuckled to himself as he remembered the situation Mammon got himself into.

“So, did Lucifer come and bail him out?” Solomon had a curious look on his face, wondering if Lucifer helped out Mammon from the situation.

“Nope. The opposite, actually. Lucifer thought it was all very funny. He took the witch’s side and helped her out to the point that she almost succeeded in making the pact. Apparently, Lucifer did come to his rescue at the last second, though.” Asmodeus had a hand on his cheek as he relayed this to Solomon, who just had an understanding smile on his face. “I see. I suppose he’d only do all that for someone he liked.”

“Actually, I heard something different. From what I was told, there were ten witches, and they were fighting over who got to make a pact with Mammon. That’s when Lucifer showed up. He suggested that they cut him up into ten equal pieces and divide him amongst themselves, apparently.” At what Satan said Asmodeus let out a surprised noise, not believing what he heard.

“Hold on, did you say ten pieces?! How could they possibly be equal? I mean, if you end up with the head or the butt or something, good for you. But what if you get stuck with just his right leg? That would be awfully disappointing, now wouldn't it?” Asmodeus' expression grew even more confused, as he thought about someone ending up with just a leg.

“You think ending up with his butt would be a GOOD thing?” Solomon gave Asmodeus a disbelieving look and Asmodeus just smiled at him, not caring about the look he was getting. “Yes, I do. I love butts!”

“I know another story involving Lucifer and Mammon, actually. Mammon tried to secretly burn a stack of bills by throwing them into the fireplace...but Lucifer caught him in the act. He almost decided to throw Mammon into the fires of hell along with his bills and let them burn there together.” Asmodeus his head at what Satan said, remembering that situation as well.

“Oh yeah, right… I remember that. Eventually, Lucifer let him off the hook after Mammon apologized, and started crying. I’ve got a picture of it on my phone somewhere.” Asmodeus took out his D.D.D. looking for the picture of Mammon crying on his phone.

“You’ve got to send that to me.” Satan took out his D.D.D. waiting for Asmodeus to send the picture to him. “Me too.” Solomon also took out his D.D.D. and waited for Asmodeus to send the picture to him as well.

“All right… and done! You know, speaking of pictures, that reminds me of another Mammon incident. Remember when he tried to take a photo of Lucifer asleep? He wanted a close-up shot of his face.” As Asmodeus puts his D.D.D. he mentions this as well, which causes Solomon to look up from his D.D.D. with a shocked expression. “A photo of Lucifer asleep? Why would he want something like that?”

“Well, think about it. That would be a super-rare item, wouldn't it? Apparently, he was planning on selling it at a premium price to the succubi at RAD.” Satan explains this to Solomon, who nods his head in understanding what Mammon's plan was. “Ah, I see. That probably would turn a nice profit for him, yeah.”

“So, Mammon tried following Lucifer around in secret for four straight days, waiting for him to fall asleep, But he never did. Eventually, it was Mammon who ran out of gas and nodded off. At which point Lucifer took a picture of HIM instead.” Asmodeus chuckles to himself, finding the hold incident funny.

“Ah, so THAT’s why Lucifer had a picture of Mammon asleep set as his cell phone background for a while there.” Satan chuckles as well as he remembers seeing the picture of a sleeping Mammon as Lucifer's background.

  
  


“That’s a nice story. Those two really do love each other, huh?” Solomon had a smile on his face as he said this and Satan gave him a weird look. “...You think?” 

“Well, regardless of whether it’s a nice story or not, there’s no arguing that Mammon is one of Lucifer’s favorite demons.” Asmodeus let out a sigh as he said that, shaking his head briefly at that.

“So, Lucifer has a soft spot for both Mammon and Yuki… Which one is more superior?” Solomon had a curious look on his face as he thought about who Lucifer favored more between them.

“Neither one of them. There is no question that Lucifer is the most marvelous one.” Asmodeus said that bluntly, not hesitating with his statement which caused Solomon to let out a disappointed sound.

“Well, that’s no fun. I was hoping we could make a friendly wager. But we’d have to actually disagree first. In that case, care to play another hand?” Solomon picks up the deck of cards again and professionally shuffles them.

“This time I’m going to win. You’ll see.” Satan took a seat next to Asmodeus and had a serious look on his face as Solomon passed out the cards.

“Hmmm… Satan, I’m beginning to think you’re as much of a masochist as Mammon is.” Asmodeus looks at Satan with a mixture of concern and amusement on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lesson three will be up on Sunday and that means I get to be with the best boy Levi. I just love that otaku of a demon. Me and him could be otaku bestie. Also, the story update may be a bit weird for a while since I am going to be doing a part-time job for a while so I can make money. I hope this chapter was enjoyable! I hope that everyone is safe and really healthy. Bye-bye for now (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	19. Lesson Three Chapter Nineteen - A Stupid Demon Is A Useful Thing To Have (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki is having a hard time sleeping, seeing as he can't go to the place where he keeps hearing the voice coming from. Mammon isn't helping him with all the ranting! He wants to vent as well!

I was rolling back and forth in my bed, holding my stuffed sheep in my arms hoping it would help me sleep. Letting out a sigh, I lay flat on my back as I look at the ceiling of my bedroom. ‘ _ I can’t sleep…’ _

I couldn’t get over the stairs that held the person who was calling me for help. It didn’t help at all that Lucifer was making sure I couldn’t go up there either. Getting up from my bed, I sneak out of my room again and head to where the stair was.

I was feeling rather confident when I saw no one and I was going to go up the stairs but stop once I heard someone clearing their voice. “What’s going on, Yuki? Out for a stroll?” I slowly turn around and look at the smiling Lucifer, realizing that he caught me in the act again.

“I keep running into you here, don’t I? It seems you are really curious about what’s at the top of the staircase. Unless I’m mistaken, I believed I told you that it’s not a place humans have any business going. If you can’t sleep, perhaps I should make you some tea? Something that will help you have a good night’s sleep. You should probably know that it’s a bit  **too** effective on humans, to the point that you may find that you **never wake up again.** You get what I’m saying here, right? Go back to your room. Good night, Yuki.” With a chilling smile from Lucifer, I could only nod my head and go back to my room again.

‘ _ It seems that I won’t be able to reach the top of those stairs unless something is done about Lucifer. Seeing as I am a human, it can’t be murder so it has to be something else…’  _ I continue to think about how to distract Lucifer as I went back to my room to sleep.

In the morning I was just drinking coffee, seeing as I finished my breakfast. Mammon was by my side with a frown on his face. “Why I gotta be stuck here with you first thing in the morning having to look at your face while I’m tryin’ to eat my breakfast. To us, demons, eating a human like you is a special sorta treatment understand? Yet I’m not allowed to do that. I’ve gotta sit here and eat my breakfast instead. I mean, it’s like havin’ a premium-grade roast Iriomote musk hog right in front of me. Medium rare, cooked to perfection. But I can’t have it. Instead, I’m sitting here eatin’ dried blackbelly newt legs. I mean, I’m not sayin’ black belly newt legs are bad. I actually like ‘em, but still.” Mammon was pushing around his breakfast while looking at me with an annoyed expression on his face.

“And what’s even worse is that thick, juicy hunk of meat has started giving me orders now like it’s the boss of me or somethin’. It’s REALLY not fun. I mean, what sick kind of torture is this, anyway?!” Mammon stabbed his fork into his blackbelly newt, taking his anger out on it and I could only look away from him, wondering where his other brothers were.

“Where’s the rest of your brothers?” I asked Mammon this, cutting him off from his ranting. Mammon glared at me like he was annoyed at me for interrupting his ranting. 

“Why should I care where the goody-two-shoes Satan is? Also, Asmodeus was probably up late, seeing his playboy habits. And speakin’ of Beel, that reminds me. He went and ate the custard I left in the refrigerator-- the one I was saving for later! I told him NOT to eat anything that had my name on it! Ugh, I’m gonna kill him!” Mammon was getting even more irritated as he spoke about his brother and I was worried he was going to break his fork in half.

“Hey, pay attention when I’m talkin’ to ya, dunce! Or do those ears of yours not work?! Anyway, I’m pretty sure the others have already scurried off to class and left me to look after ya on my own, the punks. Dammit. They’re rotten, every last one of ‘em. This all comes back to Lucifer! Getting stuck having to look after a human, ending up in a pact, everything bad is his fault! The way Levi’s haircut is so lame, and Satan’s horns are so stupid-lookin’, and Lucifer feet are so putrid, all of it is Lucifer’s fault! … Not that I’ve actually smelled his feet, but still!” As Mammon was letting out all of his frustration I realize I could use this moment to have him tell me what the stairs lead to.

“What’s at the top of the stairs?” I cut Mammon off mid his rant and Mammon slapped his hand on the table with a glare on his face. To be honest it didn’t really scare me since it just seemed like something a child would do when they want attention.

“HEY, I TOLD you to LISTEN to me when I’m TALKIN’ to you! I was tryin’ to tell you Lucifer’s fe--... Wait, what stairs? Are you talking about the stairs that lead up into the attic? Oh man, there you go again, stickin’ your nose where it doesn’t belong…” Mammon was giving me a look like I was a child who didn’t know better and for some reason, it felt rather insulting when it was coming from him.

‘ _ I hope he knows I can make him get on all fours and bark like a dog. He shouldn’t be pushing my bottom line. I just need to know what is in the attic so I can finally stop thinking about it and get some sleep! It is annoying to hear a voice calling out for help. Every. Single. Night.’ _ I was gripping my coffee mug tightly, feeling irritated from the lack of sleep I've been having for the past few days since I got here. **I am reaching a breaking point.**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we are on Lesson three that is focus on the best boy (in my opinion) Levi! The story update may be weird since tomorrow I am starting my summer part-time job so I may have days weeks where I don't update. But I do hope this was enjoyable for you! Well, I hope everyone is safe and healthy. Bye-bye for now and I hope to see you again (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	20. Lesson Three Chapter Twenty - A Stupid Demon Is A Useful Thing To Have (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki decides to use mind games with Mammon to get the answers he needs. Mammon ends up falling for it rather easily and Yuki doesn't know if they should pity Mammon. Also, Yuki may be enjoying this pact too much....

“Now listen, do you know the secret to getting people to tell you stuff? Go ahead, tell me.” Mammon gave me a long look and I thought to myself for a while. What would make people tell me what I want no matter what…?

“Money?” I mean money does usually help out in many situations where you need to get information on important things. It won’t always work but it is always a guarantee for most situations as well.

“EXACTLY! Now THAT’S what I’m talkin’ about! I guess you DO get it! If ya wanna pry valuable information outta someone, you’ve got to offer ‘em proper compensation!” Mammon crossed his arms, nodding his head satisfied with my answer but it disappeared as he started to realize something.

“Wait a second… Uh-oh, I know what this is about! You tried to climb those stairs, but Lucifer stopped you, right? That’s totally it, isn’t it? Well, then there’s something you really need to get straight now. If you think you can just offer Mammon here a little bit of money and he’ll spill the beans, you’re dead wrong. I mean, pretend I told you somethin’ I shouldn’t. Lucifer would beat me half to death. Actually, I’d be lucky if that’s all he did. If I WEREN’T lucky, he’d have me eliminated. It’d take a good two hundred million years to recover from that. Still, if you’re bound and determined to buy this information off of me… Then you’ll have to offer me, let’s see… How about the monetary equivalent of the world’s total oil production? Two hundred million years’ worth. That might do it.” Mammon wrote on a paper that he took out of his school uniform pocket and circled the amount of money he wanted if I wanted the information from him. I look at it blankly and look at the smug smile on his face.

“In other words, I ain’t gonna tell ya. Is that clear enough for ya, blockhead?” Mammon flicks me on my forehead and I flinch at the small pain that appears on my forehead. I cover my forehead with my hands and frown at the smirking Mammon.

“Huh. Afraid of Lucifer, are you?” I realize that if I wanted to get the information I wanted I had to play into Mammon's negative parts of his personality. I don’t enjoy doing this to anyone but I need to go upstairs and figure out who is calling out to me so that I can finally sleep in peace.

“WHAT?! Whoa, what’d you just say? You think I’M actually afraid of Lucifer?! Me, the Avatar of Greed? You’ve gotta be kidding! I’m not the least bit afraid of him, got it? Not even a little!” Mammon denied that rather angrily and I knew I was going in the right direction. I just had to keep pushing and I will get things going in the way I want.

“Be honest, though. You’re scared, aren’t you?” I held my hand up to my mouth and let out a small laugh, looking at him with amused eyes. Mammon's expression grew even angrier and looked like he was going to explode at any moment now.

“I told you, I’m not! I mean, that’s crazy! Listen now, most of the time, I don’t let people see the full extent of my power! What I’m sayin’ is that even if I did face off against someone like Lucifer, I wouldn’t even have to use all my strength to win! Understand?!” Mammon's emotions were out of control and I knew the moment was right for me to ask him anything. He wasn’t thinking clearly at the moment.

“Then tell me what’s up those stairs.” I had a smirk on my face as I stared down the pissed off Mammon. Mammon slammed his hand onto the table and glared at me hard and I knew he was going to tell me something worth my efforts.

“All right, fine! I will! You can’t get up the stairs because Lucifer’s blocking the way, right?! You need to do somethin’ to get rid of him, right?! Well, guess what? Distracting Lucifer is easy as pie! Listen up, ‘cause I’m only gonna say this once, so, clean the wax outta your ears for a change and pay attention! You know that series Levi likes? What was it called… um,  _ The Tale of the Seven… Seven… Seven Ways to Get Rich Quick…  _ wait, no. That’s the book I was readin’ the other day.” I felt my eye twitch a bit at how he wasn’t even trying to get it right. I don’t know if it's the otaku in me but I felt rather offended by this.

“The Tale of the Seven Lords.” I just told him that with a slightly annoyed tone and Mammon hit his fist in his hand, finally remembering the name as well. The name wasn’t hard, it was rather simple, way more simple than the title of the book he was reading yesterday.

“Right, yeah. That’s the one. Anyway, you need to get your hands on a vinyl edition copy of the soundtrack for that Tale of the Seven whatsawhosit. If you have that, you can use it to distract Lucifer no problem!” Mammon looked rather proud at what he just told me and I was questioning how he became the Avatar of Greed. It was so easy to get information outta him. 

“Why does the vinyl edition copy of the soundtrack for Tale of the Seven Lords distract him?” Was Lucifer also a fan of the series? He must be a hidden otaku! This is just like in that anime,  _ I May Be A Serious Student Counselor President But I Am Also A Hardcore Otaku As Well!,  _ I wonder if he has hidden otaku objects in his room…

“Don’t ask why, ‘cause I’ve got no idea why Lucifer’s interested in somethin’ like that either. But if you wanna climb those stairs, you’re gonna have to start by gettin’ your hands on that soundtrack.” Mammon waved off my question and I realized this was something I would probably figure by myself later on.

“Help me do it.” I really couldn’t do this by myself. I am just a human and an exchange student. Also, me and Levi aren’t friends, we just help each other out because of common interest we needed to get done. 

“Wha? I don’t understand. Why should I help you? If ya want that soundtrack, then go find Levi and work it out with him yourself, dummy. Well, time for me to go. As much as I hate goin’ to class, I don’t have much of a-” Mammon tried to leave but I quickly got up from my seat and held up the hand where the pact form. The pact appeared on my skin briefly, shining a bit.

“Mammon… come!” Mammon's body quickly stopped trying to leave and came to me in a robot-like manner. I had a small smirk on my face as Mammon tried to force his body from going in my direction. 

“HEY! Wh-What’s goin’ on?! Dammit, my body… it’s movin’ on its own! Grrr…! F-Fine, all right! I’ll go with you, okay?! It feels like you’ve got some kinda invisible cord tied around my neck ...Aaah, stop pullin’ on it! …. I said stoooooop!” Mammon was struggling to escape from the hold I had over him but I just continued to pull him to follow after me and head to Levi's room.

‘ _ Yep, this is a really useful thing to have at the moment. This may be something I may get into if I keep doing it but that's okay.’  _ I was humming lightly to myself as I ignored Mammon loud complaining behind me.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I finally update after a long time but it on me. I was too busy with my part-time job that I didn't have time to write since it would mean I would be fucking up my sleep schedule. Since today is my last day working I will probably have a chapter up on Sunday if not then it will be Thursday. Well that it for now. Bye-bye for now and I hope to see you again (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	21. Lesson Three Chapter Twenty-One  - The Movie Marathon (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki and Mammon go to Levi's room to ask to borrow the soundtrack from him but Yuki ends up suffering a huge blow when Levi say the greatest insult to him that nearly destroys his soul.

“D’AAAH! Quit pullin’ on me!  _ Gr…  _ dammit, lemme go! Let… me… go… this… instaAAAH…!” Mammon was still struggling as I continued to pull him along. I finally stopped pulling him when we arrived at Levi's door. As soon as I let go of Mammon he went flying into a wall and let out a pained scream. Mammon got up from the floor, rubbing at his injured forehead.

“...Ow…! Hey, what the hell?! Ya coulda at least given me a little warning before lettin’ go! I hit my head just now, ya know?! I can’t believe you decided to go straight to Levi and ask him for the soundtrack… You really don’t have any patience, do ya?! First of all, there’s no way Levi’s just gonna agree to lend you his Tale of whatever-it-was vinyl soundtrack. Actually, he ain’t even gonna let you inside of his room. I’m sure of it! Don’t go thinkin’ that everything gonna go your way ‘cause ya want it to! You know what your problem is? I’ll tell you--” Mammon was about to go off on a long rant with me but was cut off when a voice suddenly came into our one-sided conversation.

“Mammon, you jackass…” The voice sounded pretty close to us but I didn’t know exactly where it was coming from.

“What…? Who said that?! I’m not a jackass, or an idiot or a scumbag or a money-obsessed moron!... Which you didn’t actually call me, but still!” I didn’t know what to say to Mammon as he basically insulted himself. He did get called a lot of names by his brothers, didn’t he?

“...Hold on, I recognize that voice. So, where ARE you, anyway?” Mammon was looking around for the voice that insulted him and I kind of felt bad that I wanted to laugh as I watched him try to find where the voice was coming from. He was looking all over the place for it. 

“You’re making way too much noise, Mammon. Would you do me a favor, and NOT stand outside my door being loud? I’m in the middle of watching the best scene of  _ The Magical Ruri Hana: Demon Girl. _ ” I kind of felt dumb not realizing that it was Levi's voice right away. We were standing outside of his door so obviously, he would hear us talking. 

“Levi, we need to talk to you. Get off your ass and come to the door!” Mammon stomps his foot down in front of Levi's door with an annoyed look on his face. This reminds me of my time at home when my brothers are telling me to come out of my room but I am refusing to do so because I am too busy either watching an anime or playing a game.

“No.” Levi refused rather quickly and Mammon turned towards me with his arms raised in a way that was telling me “I tried and it didn't work out”.

“See? See? What’d I tell ya? He won’t even open the damn door for us. Don’t just stand there, Yuki. Try sayin’ somethin’ to him.” Mammon pushed at my back and I was standing in front of Levi door. I was thinking of what I could say that would make him open the door for us and an idea appeared quickly in my head.

“Ooh, I love “ _ The Magical Ruri Hano” _ ! It is one of my favorite shows that I watch all the time back in the human world.” I could taste blood in my mouth as I lie so badly about watching the anime that Levi was currently watching. I could feel my otaku side screaming out at me and shaming me for this lie.

“You’re going to have to do better than that. It’s not Ruri HANO, it’s Ruri HANA. Get it right. Why would you even say that? Do you even know how lame it sounds when you fake like you’re all into otaku culture? SO lame.” I fell to my knees as I was shot with countless arrows from Levi's words. I am a fake otaku who doesn’t deserve anything! Why would I do something like this! 

I could feel my soul leaving my body as I kept hearing Levi's words being repeated in my head. I could feel Mammon poking at my body but I couldn’t get over what just happened. I snapped out of it when Mammon slapped me behind my head pretty hard, sending my soul back into my body.

“Well, that didn’t work. Now it’s gonna be even harder to get him to let us in.” Mammon was rubbing behind his neck with a frown on his face. I was still in a half-dead state at being called a fake otaku, the greatest insult in my whole life.

“Hey, I was wondering who that was out here in the hall. So, it’s the pair everyone is talking about…” Coming from somewhere, Solomon joined us outside of Levi's door. He was looking at me with curious eyes but I was too lost to the world to even bother telling him what happened.

“...Wha? Oh, Solomon, it’s you. What do ya mean by that?” Mammon raised an eyebrow, confused about what Solomon was talking about.

“I’m referring to the rumor regarding a certain human by the name of Yuki. A human who looks very ordinary at first glance, but has already managed to make a pact with a demon, despite having only just gotten here. Apparently, this demon must be a real idiot, because he let a human discover and exploit his greatest weakness, and was then tricked into forging a pact.” I looked at Mammon, waiting for him to explode at Solomon for insulting him but got confused when he started to laugh.

“AHAHA! What demon is that? He must be a total numbskull! Ha, what an idiot!” I looked at Mammon with dull eyes as he laughed for a bit longer. I was just waiting for him to realize that Solomon was talking about him. “...Wait, you’re talkin’ about ME!” I didn’t know how I should feel about Mammon just realizing that Solomon was talking about and insulting him. It was pretty obvious…

“Anyway, what’re you even doin’ here, Solomon?” Mammon was now glaring at Solomon, feeling pissed that he got insulted to his face by him. I still couldn’t understand how he didn't realize it sooner. He was the only demon I made a pact with during my stay here.

“I’m here because Levi invited me.” Solomon gestures to Levi's closed door. I look at Solomon with surprised eyes, not believing that he and Levi were close friends. They just seem different from each other.

“Wha? Levi invited YOU? To his room? No way, I don’t buy it.” Mammon shakes his head at what Solomon said with a disbelieving look on his face, not believing that Levi invited Solomon to his room as well. 

“I’m afraid it’s the truth.” Solomon gives us one last smile before knocking on Levi's door. “Levi? It’s me.” It was quiet for a while before Levi spoke up from behind his door. 

“What’s the secret phase?” I tilted my head in curiosity at what Levi just asked Solomon but Solomon didn’t look phased at all as he answered Levi's question without breaking a sweat.

“The second lord…” Solomon began to say something, the first part of something that had the second part continue by Levi. “attempted to steal the Lord of Corruption’s platypus, which could lay golden eggs…” 

“...having incurred the wrath of the Lord of Corruption for this misdeed….” Solomon continued to say that the secret phrase that was finished by Levi. “...it was ordered that the second lord would be forever dubbed The Lord of Fools.” Secret phrase authenticated. You may enter.” 

Levi door clicked to unlock and Solomon gave us one last smile before he went in. “Well, guess I’ll see you two later. Bye.” I could only stare at Solomon back as he disappeared into Levi room. I couldn’t believe that Solomon was an otaku as well! And he was an otaku that was trusted by Levi!

“What were they even talking about just now…? Wait a minute… That was the secret phrase! They gave it away, didn’t they?!” Mammon looked at me with an excited look on his face but I kind of gave that the side-eye. I doubt it would be that easy to get into his room but I guess I have to try something…

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here a chapter that is done on time. I manage to finish the event that was going on in the game and I got myself a UR + summon card so I am feeling rather proud of myself, it was Satan. Well, I may probably start writing for the next chapter but I may get distracted by the game since I didn't really complete all the new lessons. Too busy leveling up so that I won't have a hard time with the lessons. Well that it for now. Bye-bye for now and I hope to see you again (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	22. Lesson Three Chapter Twenty-Two  - The Movie Marathon (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret phrase didn't help with getting into the room so Mammon suggests that they watch the TSL series. Yuki is excited and decide to say fuck it to sleep and to watch the whole series in one sitting. He does not regret it.

“Excellent. All right, try saying what Solomon did.” After looking satisfied with me repeating what Solomon said before, Mammon motioned for me to knock on Levi's door once again. I still wasn’t 100% with this plan but I had to try something so I went to knock on Levi door again.

“What’s the secret phrase?” Levi's voice came from beyond his door, I looked at Mammon once again who just gave me a thumbs up. I let out a small sigh and tried to copy what Solomon did before.

“The second lord....” It was quiet after a while I said that and I was wondering if Levi just left me at the door. I looked toward Mammon in confusion but he just shrugged his shoulders.

“ _ *buzz*!  _ Secret phrase authentication failure. Access denied.” Levi's voice came through his door again and I could only let out a deeper sigh once I realized I wasn’t being allowed to go into his room. I had a feeling this would happen to me.

“Wha? Wait, that was totally right! It’s exactly what Solomon said!” Mammon looked confused and annoyed at Levi denying us entrance to his room.

“The secret phrase is periodically reset,” Levi told us that simply and I couldn’t help but be impressed with his system. Always having different passwords ready to go.

“You’re saying it’s a one-time-password? Seriously?!” Mammon looked pissed at what Levi just said and I was worried he may try to break down the door.

“Maybe you should come back after you’ve at least watched TSL on DVD.” After he said that I could hear Levi moving further into his room again. I was thinking to myself deeply at what he just said. Watch the TSL and talk to him again….

“Ugh, come on! What the hell, Levi?!... I don’t understand exactly what’s goin’ on here, but from what I can gather… basically, Solomon just proved to Levi that he’s a total TSL nerd too, so now they’re buddies. Which means that if you wanna borrow that soundtrack from Levi… then you’re gonna have to do what Solomon did, and become a TSL nerd yourself. It’s that or nothing!” Mammon gave me a serious look as he told me that and I nodded my head seriously at that. I remember I have a TV in my room so all I needed was the DVD. I have to do what I did before at home.

I walked away from Levi's door and Mammon followed after me, calling out my name with a confused tone. I quickly took out my phone and went to the shopping app that I saw on my phone before. After typing in TSL I saw the full series DVD for TSL. By buying this I would become really poor for a while until I got money but it was a sacrifice I would make.

“Mammon, can you do me a favor and buy me snacks and energy drinks. I am going to need it for what I am about to do. Make sure you bring it straight to my room. Also, the thing I order will probably arrive by the time you are back.” After giving Mammon a serious look until he held up both of his hands and agreed with an annoyed look on his face.

After Mammon left my side to get me the supplies I needed I went to my room and started to get ready for the night of no sleep. I first moved the TV that was in my room directly in front of my bed. It took a while but I finally did it. After that, I moved a table that was in my room in front of my bed as well. I needed somewhere to put my snacks and energy drinks. 

Looking pleased with what I did I decided to get changed into clothes that are suited for anime watching. After I was in a tank top and boxer I grabbed my glasses that were in my room and put them on since I knew my eyes were going to get fucked up from how long I would be awake and watching anime.

Now that I was ready for what I plan I just sat down on my bed and scrolled through the job app on my phone and looked for a place I could probably work at without worrying that someone may just eat me.

* * *

**_Later…_ **

**** “So, explain somethin’ to me. Why do I gotta join you for this TSL full series DVD Marathon Night you’re doin’?! And you say it’s 12 hours?! What’s up with that?! We’ll be up all damn night!” Mammon was glaring at me as I put the DVD into the TV. I still don't get why he didn’t know that. Why did he think I told him to get me energy drinks? Also, I am pretty sure demons can stay awake for long periods.

“Yeah, and it’s almost midterms. You must have a lot of free time, Mammon.” Beel was also in my room and currently eating my snacks that were slowly disappearing but that is what I got Mammon here for. Replacing my lack of snacks and ordering some food!

“No, I DON’T! …. Anyway, you’re the one to talk! What about you, Beel?! You’re here too!” Mammon was now glaring at Beel as he continued to eat some of my chips. I was trying to grab some of the snacks that I wanted to eat slowly away from Beel. Mammon would have to get what he wanted himself. I mean at least we also have a huge bowl of popcorn that I made for this marathon. Didn’t see caramel popcorn in the house so got to settle for the plain popcorn.

“A movie marathon means there’s going to be popcorn.” Beel was eyeing the popcorn that I placed in the center of the table with hungry eyes. I slowly inch it away from him, not wanting him to start eating it before the DVD even starts. 

“You’re tellin’ me you’re here for the food, beggin’ the human for treats like some kind of dog?!” Mammon looked even more annoyed and I was wondering if I should order him to just sit down already so we can watch the DVD.

“All I know is that once we start watching, I get to start eating. So, hurry it up!” I don’t know what to say to Beel as I looked to the ground of my room that was filled with empty bags of snacks that Mammon got me.

“Ugh, this is so stupid that it’s… it’s unreal. Why am I stuck watching this too…?” Mammon was still grumbling to himself as he slowly sat on the ground. When I was sure that Mammon wasn’t going to get up again I turned off the light by reaching over to the light switch near my bed and started the movie.

_ The Tale of the Seven Lords… DVD Volume 2. Though they represent two different species, the protagonist Henry and the Lord of Shadow bridge such differences to form a pact. Working together, they set a trap for the Lord of Fools, who falls victim to it.  _

_ The Lord of Fools is then driven off, chased up into the snowy northern country. It’s there in the cold, barren wastes that he discovers the frozen body of his former sweetheart, Geldie. He once loved her, before they parted…  _

__ “Wh.. seriously?! He’s finally reunited with her, only to find out that she’s dead?! No… that can’t be! Can’t he, like, use some magic or somethin’ to bring her back to life….?! Don’t you dare die, Geldie! It can’t end like this, it just can’t….! He’s gonna find a way to save Geldie, right?! What do you think? Please… please say he saves her…!” Mammon was looking at both me and Beel with anxious eyes. I couldn’t help but wonder how quickly he switched to being into this series.

“If you want to know what happens, you’ll have to keep watching.” Beel calmly told Mammon this and Mammon just turned back to watch the TV, since looking anxious. I took a sip of my energy drink as I continued to watch the DVD. I was deeply invested in this show but I was better at holding it in.

_ DVD Volume 5. The Lord of Flies faces a crisis after his country is invaded by hostile forces from another land. The opposing army isolates them, cutting off supply lines so they will starve. Hoping to aid his brother, the Lord of Fools arranges for food supplies to be smuggled in. However, a long spell of wet, rainy weather causes all of the food he has sent to spoil.  _

_ As a result, the Lord of Flies’ land is beset by an outbreak of disease, on top of the famine they already face… _

“ _...  _ Don’t blame the Lord of Fools….! He was worried about the Lord of Flies and wanted to help… That’s all! I can’t believe the food ends up spoiling… It’s not fair. He was bein’ so helpful, and he meant well… So, why… WHY…?” Mammon was crying pretty hard and I was rubbing his back to calm him down a bit. I handed him a couple of tissues that he took and blew his nose with. 

“Mammon, stop crying. Your nose is running, you know.” Beel gave Mammon the side-eye as he continued to cry. I really can’t believe that Mammon becomes emotional when he watches stuff like this. He is a sensitive demon. 

“Come on, how can I NOT cry watchin’ this, huh?! It’s all so saaaaaaaaad…!” Mammon started to cry even harder and I continued to rub his back, hoping that it would bring him some sort of comfort. 

_ DVD Volume 7. In year 825 of the ancient era, the Lord of Emptiness leads a sudden rebellion against his eldest brother, the Lord of Corruption. Unwilling to forgive this betrayal, the Lord of Corruption imprisons him within the Tower of Shadow in the farthest corner of the world.  _

_ The other lords lament the fate that has befallen their youngest brother, but there is nothing they can do. For they fear incurring the wrath of the Lord of Corruption above all else… _

__ “Seriously, what is wrong with them? They’re brothers, aren’t they? Couldn’t one of them have done something to stop it from coming to this? I mean, sure, maybe the Lord of Emptiness himself deserves some of the blame, too. But even so, I can’t believe they’d abandon their brother like that…” Mammon looked irritated as he watched the TV, not liking how the other lords were acting. Beelzebub's expression didn't look so good either but I couldn’t know if it was because he was invested in the show or if it was because he wanted more food.

I could feel my eyes getting heavy as I continued to watch the DVD and I had to force myself to stay awake. I don’t know when it happened but I was on the floor with Mammon and Beel. I had an energy drink in my hand as I continued to watch the DVD with focus eyes.

I could feel my body kinda swaying and I ended up with my head on Mammon's shoulder. I could feel him tense up for a second but relax rather quickly. Seeing as I wasn’t dead from doing this I figure this was okay to do but I was tired as hell but I knew the moment I went on my bed I would fall asleep. 

Just a few more hours of this and I could finally go to sleep. But my ass is killing me from sitting on the ground so long, I should consider buying some bean bags chairs for my room when I get money again. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there people who read this. Did anyone else notice the new thing on the game where you can play past events? That is really helpful for me because I didn't finish some of them so good on me. Now that I got that out of the way I hope that this chapter was enjoyable for you and all that jazz. I hope that everyone is safe and healthy. Well that it for now. Bye-bye for now and I hope to see you again (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	23. Lesson Three Chapter Twenty-Three - How To Win Verse Leviathan (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon quiz Yuki on his knowledge on TSL after watching it all in one night. Yuki is dead-ass tired but he does it anyway because he has to become friends with Levi so he can find what is going on in that attic.

“Okay, so let’s go over this one more time. You want to get into the attic at the top of the stairs. But Lucifer’s standing in your way. So, you’ve got to do something about him. Which is why ya need the cursed vinyl edition of  _ The Tale of the Seven Lords  _ soundtrack. I mean, I don’t understand why Lucifer cares so much about somethin’ like that either, but whatever. The point is that Levi’s got the soundtrack, and ya need to borrow it from him. And the only way to do that is to get him to like you by becoming a big TSL nerd just like him.” I tried not to let out a yawn as Mammon continued to recap what we were doing. I was feeling so tired that I couldn’t bother to put in my contact, worrying I would poke my eyes out so I am stuck with my glasses.

“So, we were up all last night watching a marathon session of every TSL DVD. Now it’s time for a review. I’ll quiz you to see just how well you understand it. We’ll start with TSL DVD Volume 2. After falling into a trap set by Henry and the Lord of Shadow, the Lord of Fools is forced to flee to the north. When he gets there, he finds his former sweetheart’s body frozen in ice. What’s her name?” I didn’t want to use my brain at the moment but I needed to get myself ready for when I ran into Levi again.

“Geldie,” I told Mammon that as I forced down a yawn that was trying to come up. I am still confused about how he wasn’t dead tired like me right now.

“Correct. Eh, though anyone could’ve gotten that right, as easy as it was.” I had to agree with Mammon on that and I kind of felt insulted as an otaku but I knew I shouldn’t get too cocky since I was still new to TSL.

“All right, let’s hit DVD Volume 5 next. Hostile forces from another land invade the Lord of Flies’ country, surrounding and isolating him so his people will starve. So, the Lord of Fools tries to help his brother. The Lord of Fools means well, but his efforts backfire. As a result, the Lord of Flies ends up in an even worse situation. The reason for this has to do with the supply of food that the Lord of Fools sends. Tell me what the problem was.” I thought for a second at what Mammon told me as I remember what happened. It shouldn't be that hard to remember because Mammon was crying during this scene.

“The food was spoiled.” I lifted my glasses slightly as I rub my tired eyes. I felt something cold touch me and I look confused at the energy drink Mammon was giving me. I took it and still gave him a confused look but he only looked away with a frown. Well doesn't matter to me, I got myself some energy drink to wake me up.

“Right. The Lord of Fools really did mean well, but a long rainy spell caused the food he sent to spoil.  _ Ugh… _ Every single time I think about it, it makes me wanna cry…” I reached into my uniform pocket and took out a packet of tissues to give to Mammon and he took it with red cheeks.

“All right, time to move on. Next up is DVD Volume 7. The Lord of Corruption imprisons the Lord of Emptiness in the Tower of Shadow, refusing to forgive his brother for leading a rebellion against him. The other lords lament the fate of their youngest brother, but there’s nothing they can do to help him. Why is that?” This was something I could remember as well because Mammon was complaining about this scene and how it was unfair.

“They were afraid of the Lord of Corruption.” I took a sip of my energy drink after I said this, feeling some of the tiredness in me disappear.

“Great. Looks like you can do this when ya really put your mind to it. You may seem like an airhead, but I’ve gotta admit, you did pretty well. I’d say you should be able to convince Levi that ya know your stuff at this point.” Mammon looked confident as he said this but I was still kind of doubtful. Some otaku are hard to convince that you know your stuff.

“...Hey, human.” I choke slightly when I took a sip of my energy drink when I heard Levi's voice calling out to me. I turned around and saw a pretty angry looking Levi coming closer to me.

“Ah, well speak of the devil…” I didn’t know if Mammon was making a pun or something but I wasn’t paying attention to him at the moment. I was too worried about how Levi was going to react since he looked rather mad.

“I heard what you’re up to, human. Seems you’re trying to suck up to me so I’ll like you.” Levi gave me a dirty look as he said this and I just awkwardly looked away as I took a sip from my energy drink. ‘ _ How does he know….?’ _

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup, I am done with this chapter! I manage to finish the event of the game already and I am dead inside. I am still mad I couldn't summon something good but maybe next time. Well, now I got that out and done with I hope that this chapter was enjoyable for you. I hope that everyone is safe and healthy. Well that it for now. Bye-bye for now and I hope to see you again (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	24. Lesson Three Chapter Twenty-Four - How To Win Verse Leviathan (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki decides to push Levi button so he would accept his challenge to see who is the biggest TSL fan. It does work but now Yuki's life may end if he loses! Also it really strange that Beelzebub and Satan are just giving him advice on how to defeat Levi...

“Whaddya mean? Who told you that?” Mammon looked confused at how Levi also knew our plan. I thought only Beelzebub knew this plan. He didn’t tell Levi, did he?

“It’s no use playing dumb. I heard it from Lucifer.” I ended up almost choking from my energy drink when I heard Levi said that. How did Lucifer even know about this? Does he also know why I am doing this in the first place?

“Lucifer? How the hell does he end up hearing every single thing that gets said around here?” Mammon looked annoyed at the fact Lucifer knew about our plan. I wonder if Lucifer does hear everything around here? Great, I have to be careful about ranting about him in places that aren't my room. 

“That’s not important. You know, I’ve heard it said that the time a fool spends thinking is WASTED time. I think that applies here. You’re lucky to have so much time on your hands that you can sit around thinking up schemes like this. There’s so much anime I need to watch, so many figurines and trading cards I need to organize, so many games I need to play just sitting there piled up… As much as I wish I could watch a marathon of every TSL DVD, I don’t have time… So, why do YOU get to have so much free time? It’s so not fair.” Levi let out an irritated sigh as he looked at us. I feel like he should just plan out what he can do like I do with my stuff back at home. 

“Ah! I was waiting for him to say that. Levi’s signature line: “It’s so not fair.” Mammon copied Levi in the way he was standing with a teasing smirk on his face.

“Shut up, Mammon. You’re an idiot.” Levi glared at Mammon as he said that to him.

“You know, Levi, you need to start showin’ your older brother some more respect!” Mammon glared right back at Levi and I could feel the air get slightly tense between them.

“Anyway, I don’t know what it is you’re plotting, but I’m not about to get all buddy-buddy with some human normie. Understand? I’m not like Mammon. Get that through your head.” Levi gave me a look that made me crush my now empty energy drink.

“Hey! It’s not like I’m buddy-buddy with this human, either! My body obeys the order on its own, whether I like it or not. Like when I’m told “stay” or “go home” and stuff. It’s not my fault!” Mammon tried to defend himself against Levi's claims and I couldn’t help getting slightly annoyed. I really shouldn’t have thought watching a marathon of TSL would bring us closer…

“Don’t go getting any ideas in your head, human.” Levi ignored what Mammon was saying and just went back to focusing on me.

“Hey!  Don’t just ignore me!” Mammon called out in a frustrated tone. I was thinking of a way that I could turn this situation around when an idea came to me suddenly.

“Let’s compete to see who the bigger TSL fan is!” I point at Levi with a serious look on my face. If I want to beat a fellow otaku we have to do a quiz to see who a bigger fan is!

“...What? Where did that come from? Do you seriously think you could beat me in a competition involving TSL? Haha, that’s hilarious! Lololol! As if I’d actually accept a challenge like that. I mean, I already know what the outcome would be.” Levi went to walk away but I quickly got in his way and moved closer to him.

“Afraid of losing?” I had a smug smirk on my face as I asked him this. I wasn’t going to let up on this until he agreed to it.

“Excuse me? Did you process anything I just said? Where are you getting this idea that I might actually lose to you?” Levi took a step away from me and his face looked slightly red but I was too focused on making him agree to my challenge.

“I knew it. You ARE afraid, then?” I lifted the hand without the empty energy drink in it to cover my mouth as I gave Levi an exaggerated surprised look.

“Excuse me? EXCUSE ME?! Are you processing ANYTHING I’m saying here?!” Levi was getting even angrier as I continued to push his buttons. I knew I shouldn’t be doing this because he is a demon but I am getting closer to my goal.

“Levi’s a chicken!” I raised my voice and shouted into the house. I could hear my voice echo for a while after I said that.

“Hey! Watch what you say, human!” Levi's expression was getting even more pissed off as I continued to provoke him.

“Levi’s an otaku!” I continue to shout more things about Levi, hoping one would push him enough and make him agree to my challenge.

“Well, yeah, can’t argue with ya there.” Mammon nodded his head at that, agreeing with what I said about Levi.

“Levi’s a…” I was going to say something else but stop when Levi stomped his foot and made a crack in the floor.

“...Fine. If that’s what you want, I’ll do it. I accept your challenge. We’ll compete to see which one of us loves TSL more, you or me. Just one thing, though. If you lose, you might never make it back to the human world alive. But you still want to do this, right? Okay.” Levi gave me a cold smile as he said this and I could only nod my head. I dug my own grave here…

* * *

**_At School…_ **

“Hello there, Yuki. I heard about what’s happening. It seems you and Levi are going to have a little competition.” I was stopped on the school staircase by Satan who had Beelzebub with him as well.

“...Are you hoping to find out what’s in the attic room? Is that it?” When Beelzebub asked me this I avoided looking at him. I don’t want to say anything that Lucifer could end up hearing so I am just going to be quiet here.

I felt sweat appearing on my back as Beelzebub just continued to look at me with serious eyes. Why do I feel so guilty for not saying anything? This is too much pressure!

“I’ll let you in on a nice piece of information. Levi is the demon of envy. If you can work him into a jealous frenzy, he’ll lose control of himself. Then he’ll be guaranteed to slip up somehow, giving you an opening you can exploit. Just one thing, though. If Levi does lose control of himself, your life will also be in danger.” I blinked, surprised, at the advice Beelzebub just gave me.

“O-Oh… Thank you.” I gave him a polite bow in gratitude at the information he gave me, still not understanding why he did it in the first place.

“If you want to thank me, give me food. You can buy me a megaton-size bowl of pasta with mixed entrails. And I’d like that topped with sliced anaconda, fried tarantula, and Nile crocodile brains.” Beelzebub had drool coming out of his mouth as he told me this and I tried to ignore some of the food he mentioned he wanted. Demons eat strange things…

“I’ll give you a piece of advice, too. The DVD version of TSL is up to season 7 now. That’s the most recent release. Meanwhile, the original book version is up to volume 8 at this point. Volume 9 of the book isn’t out yet. But if you want to know what’s going to happen in it, you should as Simeon.” I felt even more confused when Satan gave me advice as well. Why is this happening right now?

“Why would Simeon know something like that?” I remember that good-looking angel with a gentle and I couldn’t see how he would know anything about TSL. Maybe he is an otaku fan as well. That just adds to his charm…

“Don’t ask me… Ask him… Also, it just so happens that it’s in my best interest for you to beat Levi.” Satan told me that with a wicked smile on his face and I didn’t want to know why it was in his best interest. I should just be happy everyone is just giving me good advice.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is done as well and I am super tired~ I been reading a lot of novels and I am getting so addicted to specific ones. I'm thinking of listening to Lucifer's character song soon since I heard that it is good. Well that all I have to say for now and I am going to head on out now. I hope this character was enjoyable for you and that you are healthy and safe! Bye-bye for now and I hope to see you again (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	25. Lesson Three Chapter Twenty-Five - The Great TSL Trivia Showdown (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki is getting ready for the showdown against Levi but he really doesn't get how so many people are hearing about this? He just wanted to do this against Levi for the soundtrack for TSL but now so many people are showing up for this and now Yuki feel so nervous he wants to run away and hide.

“So, let me get this straight… You’re tellin’ me that Beel and Satan both gave you hints for how to defeat Levi? Ya don’t say… How VERY interesting…” I was sitting next to Mammon in class and I told him how both his brothers gave me hints to win against Levi.

“Well, ya know why they did that though, right? It’s all because I’m lookin’ after ya. You’ve got Mammon to thank for this! Okay, here’s the deal. Those two are givin’ you special treatment because they know I’m the one in charge of you. They want me to be pleased with them, ya see! So, whaddya think about that? NOW you get it, doncha! It’s clear how important I am, and how much my younger brothers respect me!” Mammon looked so proud of himself as he said this that I didn’t have the heart to put him down.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” I half-heartedly gave him a response back as I looked through the job app on my phone and applied to a few of the jobs. I need some money during my stay here. Also, I saw a bunch of interesting anime down here that I have to buy merch for.

“Wh… hey! Come on, it feels weird when you agree with me like that, I mean, doncha think you should’ve taken that opportunity to put me down or somethin’? Eh, whatever… Just let this be a learnin’ experience. From now on, you oughta respect me like they do!” Mammon puffed up his chest as he said this to me and I couldn’t help but smirk at how funny he was acting. 

“Ugh, forget it. Let’s get down to business. You and me need to figure out what our strategy’s gonna be with this Levi thing. First off, what Beel told you is right. If you can make Levi jealous, he’s bound to lose his cool. Though there’s no guarantee he won’t kill ya if that happens. But that’s just how it’s gotta be. There’s no way you’ll beat Levi in a competition over who’s the bigger TSL nerd. Not if you fight fair. You’d best face up to the fact that this is gonna involve a little risk… So, we’ve gotta figure out how you’re gonna manage to make him jealous.” Mammon had a hand under his chin as he spoke. I realize that it wouldn’t be easy to make Levi jealous since I am pretty sure he has great control over it.

“He may be called the Avatar of Envy, but it’s hard to make him give in to it. Instead of gettin’ super jealous of you, he’ll get all negative about his own situation. He’ll start talkin’ about how it’s “not fair” and you’re “lucky” and stuff. You’re not gonna be able to get him to lose his cool just by doing a little bragging. No, you’re gonna have to do somethin’ to make him REAL jealous. So jealous that he nearly pops a blood vessel. Hmm… Maybe we oughta ask someone for advice.” As soon as Mammon said that I thought for a second I could either ask Solomon or Simeon… Seeing as I would be a blushing mess around Simeon the obvious choice is Solomon.

“I guess I should ask Solomon for some advice.” I mean he seems like someone who knows how to make demons get jealous and all that stuff. And he is a fellow otaku!

“So, you mean to ask Solomon, do ya? Hmph. It figures you’d choose him, since you’re both human and all. All right then, let’s get movin’! Time to go see what Solomon has to say.” Mammon got out of the seat and pulled me out of mine as well. And with that, we headed off to seek Solomon’s advice. 

I can only hope that it will help me figure out how to make Levi jealous… And probably not die horribly… But that second thing may not be a choice I can avoid…

* * *

**_A Few Days Later…._ **

**** It was the day of the quiz showdown and I still didn’t understand why we were doing it in the student council room but I guess we need a proper place to decide which of us is the winner. Asmodeus was the announcer for the quiz and I had a feeling he just did it because he likes to be the center of attention. 

**** “All right, everyone! Finally, the wait is over! It’s time for Devil’s Trivia Showdown, the quiz show that pits demon against human! Today our competitor will be testing their knowledge regarding a super-famous, super-popular fantasy series. One that’s known by young and old alike…  _ The Tale of the Seven Lords _ ! Now, it’s time to introduce our two competitors. First, he’s a demon who freely admits to being a giant TSL nerd! Meet Leviathan!” Asmodeus introduced Levi who was off to the left side of the room.

“I am the G.O.A.T. None can oppose me!” Levi looked confident that he would win this quiz with no problem and I was hoping with the advice from Solomon that wouldn’t come true because I really can’t die here…

“And his challenger claims to have been introduced to TSL only very recently after binge-watching the DVDs! Say hello to Yuki!” Asmodeus introduced me next where I was located on the right side. 

“Hi there” I gave an awkward wave to the brothers who were in the room and the many other demons who I didn’t even know. I still didn’t understand why the rest of them were here. I could understand the brothers but the rest of these demons were a surprise. I can seriously feel stares from some of those demons...

“You know, I don’t even care about this whole competition thing, honestly. I mean, I already know how this is going to end. I’m only doing this because it gives me a chance to show off my encyclopedic knowledge of TSL to everyone.” Levi scoffed at me as he said this and I kind of just wanted to win this so I could show it off to him.

“Serving as judge for today’s competition is our very own Demon Lord himself, Diavolo!” Asmodeus introduced Diavolo who looked so happy to be here at the moment. This is only happening because he allowed us to do our showdown here. He seems to be too relaxed as a demon lord...

“Hello there, everyone. Good to see you.” Diavolo gave a cheerful greeting to everyone.

“Color commentary will be provided by Satan, Avatar of Wrath. But a good commentator needs to keep a cool head. I wonder, is he really up to the task?” Asmodeus was getting really into the role of an announcer.

“I don’t think that’s going to be a problem. So, I’m doing the commentary? That’s a lot of responsibility.” Satan had his usual polite smile on his face as he was sitting near Asmodeus.

“Now, say hello to our guest demon, the always-famished Beelzebub! For his appearance fee, he requested to be compensated in cheeseburgers. How very Beel of him…” Asmodeus had a frown on his face as he looked over to Beel who was currently eating said burgers.

“Nothing beats one of Hell’s Kitchen’s special cheeseburgers. They age the cheese 4000 years for maximum flavor.” I was shocked at how fast he was eating all those burgers. He seriously won’t finish them all in one sitting will he?

“And your host for the day is none other than yours truly, Asmodeus. The demon who can make you swoon simply by whispering into your ear. You all know me, you all love me.” Asmodeus looked happy at being the host of this quiz and I kind of hope he would take this seriously.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Hello~ I am done with this chapter! I also manage to finish all the lessons and missions regarding Mammon's birthday so I did pretty good with the app but my energy is so long in the game so now I have to save it up again so I don't have to worry about it getting even lower. Well that all I have to say for now and I am going to head on out now. I hope this character was enjoyable for you and that you are healthy and safe! Bye-bye for now and I hope to see you again (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	26. Lesson Three Chapter Twenty-Six - The Great TSL Trivia Showdown (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The quiz begins and Yuki feels like maybe he is getting the easier questions than Levi and he doesn't know how to feel about it. This quiz may go on forever unless Yuki does something about it.

“All right, enough. This is gettin’ ridiculous. Let’s get this show on the road!” Mammon looked annoyed as he called out to Asmodeus who was still talking about himself. I didn’t think Mammon would be here but I guess it's nice that he showed up.

“I thought you hated wasting your time at events like this, Mammon. Yet here you are. Truly, wonders never cease.” Lucifer looked over to Mammon with unreadable eyes as he said this to him.

“Shut up, Lucifer. I’ve got some free time, that’s all.” Mammon's face grew red for some reason as he avoided Lucifer's gaze.

“Well then, we’ll start with you, Yuki. Get ready for TSL Quiz question number one! The seven lords are all brothers, and each has a specific name that people know them by. In birth order, name the oldest, second-oldest, and third-oldest lords.” Asmodeus started by asking me the question first.

“ _ Hmm, the three oldest lords in birth order.  _ First is the Lord of Corruption, then the Lord of Fools, and then the Lord of Shadow.” I thought this was a pretty easy question to start with for the quiz.

“Well, how about that! You’re absolutely correct! Way to start the game off on the right foot, Yuki!” Asmodeus claps his hands as he looked at me happily and I felt a blush appearing on my face. ‘ _ Yuki… Calm down. He is a demon of lust…’ _

“Oh come on. Anybody could’ve gotten that one right.” Levi looked unexpressed at me getting the first question right and I guess he was kind of right with being a TSL ultimate fan.

“ _ Mm,  _ my cheeseburgers came with onion rings, the king of all side items.  _ Yum. _ ” Beel was in the background still eating his cheeseburger but including onion rings now. I don’t see the point of him being here but if he is happy with what is happening I guess I can’t stop him.

“All right, Leviathan, it’s your turn now. Here comes question number one! In what year did the Lord of Shadow build the Blue Palace for his imaginary mistress?” Asmodeus asked a question that I had no idea what the answer was but Levi didn’t look worried about it.

“Year 693 of the ancient era,” Levi answered the question without missing a beat. I was kind of getting worried my question would be getting difficult soon. Losing means death for me.

“Correct! What an impressive showing from the self-described TSL nerd!” Asmodeus nodded his head at Levi's answer with a smile on his face.

“In me, you bear witness to a legend!” Levi looked pleased with the praise he got from Asmodeus and gloated for a second

“Even so, is it just me, or was that question a little too specific? Only a mega nerd would know that.” Satan said this with a frown on his face and I agreed with him in my head.

“Heheheh. This is shaping up to be quite entertaining, isn’t it, Lucifer?” Diavolo looked excited as he watched the quiz continue and I couldn’t help but compare him to a child at the moment.

“I’m glad you find it to your liking, Diavolo.” Lucifer nodded at Diavolo with a polite smile on his face.

“All right, back to you now, Yuki! Get ready for TSL Quiz question number two! The sixth lord is the Lord of Flies. What does he love to eat more than anything else?” Asmodeus asked me the next question and I thought about it for a while.

“A cursed goat tartare sandwich with cheese.” It kind of was like a cheeseburger but with goat meat instead of beef.

“Correct! Very impressive! That was a tough one! You really do know your stuff, don’t you?! Hmm… A cursed goat tartare sandwich with cheese… Is that sort of like a cheeseburger, more or less?” Asmodeus had the same thought process as he thought about the goat cheese sandwich.

“Hey, Beel, come one! Take a napkin to that stream of drool comin’ outta your mouth! It’s gettin’ all over my clothes!” Mammon glared at Beel as an alerting amount of drool came out of his mouth. It was even getting on the ground.

“Now back to Mr. Reliable himself, Leviathan! Here comes question number two! In  _ The Tale of the Seven Lords  _ Volume 3, page 724, what does the Lord of Fools say in the fifth line from the top?” I felt my jaw drop from inside of me as I listened to the question Asmodeus asked Levi this. That seems a bit hard, doesn’t it?

“Money is my dearest friend and closest companion. It’s everything to me. The blood bonds I share with my brothers are like the weak, wispy threads of a spider by comparison.” Levi said it word for word without stumbling over anything.

“Amazing! That is correct! An exact match word for word!” Asmodeus looked up from the paper he was looking at as he nodded at Levi's answer. I still couldn’t believe he got it word for word. 

“The more I learn about the Lord of Fools, the clearer it is that he’s a total scumbag,” Satan said this as he looked in the direction of Mammon.

“...Hey, why does it feel like you’re insulting ME right now?” Mammon looked insulted as he questioned a frowning Satan.

“All right, moving on… It’s your turn now, Yuki! Say hello to question number three! This is regarding the fifth brother, the Lord of Lechery. Who does he love more than anyone else?” Asmodeus asked me this question but I knew the answer right away.

“Himself.” From what I watched yesterday the fifth brother loved himself since he did talk about it countless times in the anime. I can’t remember one time where he didn’t mention it at all.

“Well, well! Excellent! You are absolutely right! So, the fifth lord loves himself above all else. I like that. Sounds like my kind of guy.” Asmodeus had a pleased look on his face as he said that and I really couldn’t see the difference between him and the fifth brother from TSL.

“Come on, hurry up! Let’s go! It’s my turn now.” Levi looked impatient as he wanted Asmodeus to give him the question already.

“Leviathan, you’ve gotten every single question correct thus far. But prepare yourself, because question number three is coming at you! In Volume 4 of the DVD series, at exactly 159 minutes and 35 seconds in, what is the Lord of Masks holding in his left hand?” I couldn’t help but get confused at the difference between the questions Asmodeus gives us.

“He’s holding a flower from a carnivorous grodoodle plant, grown by the Lord of Corruption.” I couldn’t believe Levi knew the answer to the question Asmodeus asked him. That would be something that most people wouldn’t catch.

“Excellent! That only flashed on the screen for the briefest of moments, and yet you still caught it! Amazing! Your knowledge truly is extensive! In fact, I’d even say it’s creepy!” Asmodeus frowned as he said that to Levi.

“Hey, is it just me, or have all of my questions been way harder than Yuki’s? Like, suspiciously harder. Though they’re still so easy for me that I’m ready to fall asleep here. Anyway… How long are we going to keep this charade up? This is getting boring.” Levi looked bored as he said this and I made eye contact with Mammon, trying to see if I should use ‘that’ right now.

“Yep, I’d say it has. All right, Yuki, it’s time to pull out the big guns! Let’s see how Levi here likes your trump card! Levi, you’re way too full of yourself. Which is why we’re about to reach inside ya, yank out that pride, and crush it like a bug!” I felt like Mammon didn’t have to say all that since it made it seem like I was going to do something even more extreme. Levi looked confused at Mammon, not understanding what he was saying.

“Well, well, interesting…” Diavolo nodded his head as he watched what was happening with interest in his eyes. 

I hope what Solomon gives me will really help me out with this quiz or else it will be going on forever until I reach a question I don’t know and then Levi will kill me.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that it for lesson three~ I manage to get it done so now we are going to start lesson four next week! I can't wait since it will have a cute moment with Mammon in it and Mammon is like my baby. I have a slight cold so I don't know if this will affect my writing. But if I take medicine I think I will feel better. Well that all I have to say for now and I am going to head on out now. I hope this character was enjoyable for you and that you are healthy (Unlike me (-_-)...) and safe! Bye-bye for now and I hope to see you again (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	27. Lesson Four Chapter Twenty-Seven - The Trump Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki took out the trump card that will turn the battle in his favor but it seems like it put him in more danger? Huh? This doesn't seem right? Shouldn't this help him avoid danger? Huh? Is he going to die now? Whaaaa?! This is BULLSHIT! He demands a redo!

“Wow! It sounds to me like the gauntlet has been thrown down! It would seem Yuki has some sort of trump card to use against Leviathan! Perhaps now would be a good time to check in with our color commentator. Satan, what do you think this could be about?” Asmodeus' eyes were wide in interest as he spoke to Satan with a curious expression.

“Well, it’s not at all surprising that Yuki would come into this with a secret weapon. It seems that the advice I gave is about to pay some dividends. Excellent.” Satan had a sly smirk on his face as he spoke to Asmodeus.

“Just a minute… Satan, are you telling us that you provided aid to Yuki? How very wicked of you! I suppose this would be a good time to get your take on this as well, Beel.” Asmodeus looked over to a still eating Beel who seemed to have finished the burgers and was about to eat something else soon.

“If you want to hear what I have to say, it’s going to cost you. Let’s say one extra-large bowl of katsudon and some miso soup to go along with that.” Beel started to drool as he imagined the food he was talking about.

“OK, whose idea was it to invite Beel to this, huh?! He’s done nothing but eating this entire time!” Asmodeus' expression grew irritated as he looked at Beel but he quickly composed himself.

“...In any event, if Yuki really does have a secret weapon, it could mean something that will make winning against Leviathan possible! Perhaps we should hear what Yuki’s opponent thinks about this. Tell me, Levi, what’s running through your head right now?!” Asmodeus looked over to Levi who hadn’t said anything after Mammon told me to take out the trump card.

“ROFLMAO! Looooooooooooooooooooooooooooool!” Levi was completely laughing at me in text form and I kind of got pissed at that. I am going to knock him on the ass with my trump card!

“Right… I have absolutely no idea what you’re saying! But clearly, you don’t see this as a threat… Got it! So, what could this trump card of Yuki be?! Let’s find out…!” Asmodeus and everyone else in the room looked at me with interest.

With that, I took out the pendant Solomon loaned me. It’s in the shape of a single wing. I was kind of surprised Solomon loaned me this since from what I researched about it this was hard to get.

“W...wait a minute, is that…?! I don’t believe it! It’s the Lord of Corruption’s lost wing pendant-the platinum version! That’s incredibly, incredibly rare… It’s legendary! H-How did you get that….?! That pendant was only sold in extremely limited quantities to commemorate the release of Volume 1. It’s a veritable TREASURE! Any TSL fan would KILL for that. GAH! I...I can’t bear to look at it! It’s just…. too… beautiful….!” Levi was shaking as he closed his eyes and looked away from the pendant in my hand. I felt pleased I managed to shake up his confidence with this rare pendant. But I would be lying if I wasn’t nervous I would accidentally drop it. My hand is rather sweaty right now.

“Huh, so it’s really that special? Well, I guess Solomon is really as big of a TSL fan as he claims. How about that.” Mammon looked surprised that Solomon TSL pendant helped us out. I wonder if Solomon is interested in other anime as well….?

“All right, um… Okay, I suppose that settles who the true TSL nerd is…” Asmodeus looked confused as he said this, not understanding what was happening.

“I won’t stand for this. All you did was stay up one-night marathoning the DVDs. The idea that someone like YOU could actually be a bigger TSL fan than me, it’s…” I felt fear slowly spread throughout my body as Levi's eyes were looking at me in a way that I didn’t like at all. I was slowly backing away from him.

“Wh-Whoa, calm down there, Levi…!” Mammon nervously spoke up to the fuming Levi as he made his way toward me with a dark look in his eyes.

“No…. no, I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIIIIS!” Levi shouted this and he was surrounded by a dark mist as his appearance started to change. He was no longer wearing the RAD school uniform as it was replaced with a  black halved side-zipped hoodie with a purple underside. It was decorated with droplet patterns in several areas. He also was wearing a tight-fitting shirt with white and gold accented clip-on suspenders attached to fashionable patterned pants that matched with his…. TAIL?! He also had dark branched coral-like horns that curl upward and diamonds visible on the right side of his neck. Levi was looking at me with killing intent in his eyes.

  
  


“Uh-oh…! Yuki, run! Get out of here!” Mammon's voice broke me out of frozen fear I was stuck in for a minute. I was shaking as I tried to back away from Levi and I could feel countless emotions going through me at this moment.

“M-Mammon, help!” I knew it was stupid but I was scared and I was hoping that he liked me a little bit that he would save me from this situation I was in.

“Hold on! I’m comin’... Wh… D’AAAAH! Beel, you idiot! What’s the big idea drippin’ ice cream all over the floor?! You made me slip! Yuki! … Dammit, I’m not gonna make it in time…!” Mammon fell to the group from the ice cream Beel was eating and I knew that I may die…

I tried to move my body to run away but I ended up tripping over my feet badly and end up hurting my ankle. I was forced to crawl away backward from an angry Levi who was closing in on me. I really can’t believe I will die today… I guess that I will be seeing dad before mom… What shitty luck I have… I didn’t want to watch as I die so I closed my eyes tightly and waited for the pain to appear.

“...That’s enough.” I heard a familiar voice call out and I slowly open my eyes to see who was in front of me and I felt surprised when I saw it was Lucifer.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and here the first chapter for lesson four! I am getting close to being able to write that scene with Beel and Mammon which is super exciting for me! Even though I am excited I am kind of in pain... Yeah, my knee fucking decided to be a bitch and almost break on me. Now I have pain in my knee. Well just have to sleep it off. Well that all I have to say for now and I am going to head on out now. I hope this character was enjoyable for you and that you are healthy and safe! Bye-bye for now and I hope to see you again (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	28. Lesson Four Chapter Twenty-Eight - The Trump Card (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki is shocked that Lucifer actually saved him from dying by Levi's hands and doesn't know if it was because of the goodness of his heart. Mammon actually turns out to be a cute person who is not that honest with his feelings and Yuki feels he they are finally friends with each other.

“I believe you were going to settle this via a QUIZ, weren’t you? Not through violence. You’re out of control, Levi.” Lucifer was standing in front of me, his usual appearance different. From his back, I could see four beautiful black wings that were coming out of a  high-collared, twin-tailed coat with red and gold peacock feather patterning. When Lucifer looked over at me from over his shoulder I could see a black diamond on his forehead and two curled bulls horns. He was also currently wearing red gloves instead of his usual black ones.

Even though I was still shaking from almost dying I couldn’t help but find Lucifer attractive at the moment. He was like some beautiful being that could kill me without breaking a sweat. I wonder if being in a near-death experience causes you to see all the beautiful things in the world before you die….?

“L...Lucifer…” Levi's angry expression slowly turned to a timid one as he slowly backed away from Lucifer. Seeing as Lucifer was the safest place right now I moved over more behind his back and looked at Levi with nervous eyes.

“Wh…?!” Mammon was getting off the ground, his pants covered in ice cream that looked like it would be a pain to clean up later. He looked shocked that Lucifer was protecting at the moment and I felt the same at the moment.

“Unbelievable! Just as Leviathan was about to strike who should step in and stop him but the one and only Lucifer himself! Simply incredible!” Asmodeus voiced his surprise as well as he looked at Lucifer who was still standing in front of me.

“I haven’t seen you leap to someone’s rescue like that in quite some time, Lucifer.” Satan didn’t show much surprise on his face but he had a look in his eyes that I didn’t trust at the moment.

“ _ Munch… Munch…. Munch….  _ **_Gag!_ ** _ ….  _ Ack… food… caught in throat…” I didn’t know if Beel was choking because he was surprised by Lucifer as well or he was eating too fast. I’m just going to assume it is the latter… 

“Levi, go back to your room and cool off.” Lucifer kind of reminds me of my mom with how stern he was to a now timid looking Levi. Levi didn’t do anything right away, just looking at the ground with a frown on his face.

“Levi? You heard what he said, right?” Diavolo didn’t have his usual smile on his face as he looked at Levi with a serious look on his face. Levi then nodded his head slowly as he mumbled out a quiet response as he went to leave the room.

My heart was still beating fast and I think I had tears in my eyes but I didn’t feel like I was going to die anymore. Mammon was looking over to Lucifer with an unreadable expression on his face and Lucifer raised an eyebrow at him, curious about what he wanted to say.

“What is it, Mammon? You look like you want to say something.” Lucifer gave him a look that told him to speak his mind but Mammon just looked away from his with an annoyed look on his face.

“...No. I don’t wanna say nothin’.” Mammon had his arms crossed around his chest as he looked away from Lucifer, still looking upset at the moment. I feel like I should be the one who is upset because I almost died but that's just me.

“So, what’re we going to do now? How are we supposed to have our competition without Levi?” I could feel my eyebrow twitch in irritation when Asmodeus mentioned the competition. I think it should just end since… I don’t know… I ALMOST DIED! 

“I guess this means the competition ends in a draw. Neither one of them won.” Diavolo clapped his hands together as he said this with his usual smile appearing back on his face.

“I’ve got an idea. You should give your guest free cafeteria meal tickets as a parting gift. Fifty years’ worth ought to do the trick.” I don’t know if I want to get pissed at Beel for only thinking of food or just be impressed he managed not to pay attention to the situation at the moment. I want to sleep for fifty years from all this stress I dealt with at the moment.

“Still, I have to say I find it surprising that you would go out of your way just to rescue a mere human, Lucifer. Very surprising…. Don’t you agree, Mammon?” I don’t like what Satan is trying to do. It feels like he thinks there is something special about me but I have a feeling it's just because I am a human transfer student.

“...Huh? Why’re ya askin’ me?” Mammon was still a bit out of it as he responded to Satan with half-ass effort.

“As the oldest, I naturally have to clean up my younger siblings’ messes.” When Lucifer said that, Mammon's expression grew even more upset and he looked to the ground with a frown on his face.

I didn’t want to be on the floor anymore so I got up and made sure not to put any weight on my ankle that was hurting me at the moment. I looked at Lucifer who was currently looking at me and I quietly mumbled words of thanks as I went to get off the stage.

I almost tripped off the stage but was quickly steady by Mammon who appeared by my side and was holding onto my shoulder so he could guide me back to my room. Seeing as I needed some form of comfort I held on tightly to Mammon clothes and got as close as I could to him. Even if he didn’t like me a lot I felt safer near him then anyone else here.

* * *

**_Back At The House Of Lamentation…._ **

**** “So, ya made it out of that without being attacked, only to end up fallin’ on your butt and sprainin’ your ankle… Seriously, could you be any more of a klutz?” Mammon was complaining as he bandaged my sore ankle. I flinched a bit when he was a bit too rough with it and raised an eyebrow in surprise when Mammon made his hold on my ankle gentler.

“You humans really are way less physically capable than us demons. That’s because they don’t eat enough. And unlike us, they don’t eat the right things.” Beel said this a bit muffled as he ate the crust of pizza that was brought to my room by Mammon.

“Stop tying everything back to food, Beel! Actually, why’re you even here, anyway? Seems to me that you’ve been spendin’ an awful lot of time here ever since the night of the DVD marathon.” I gave Mammon a look when he said that to Beel. Did he not notice he is doing the same thing…?

“Well, so have you. I mean, you’ve even left a cell phone charger here. And a toothbrush, too. That’s how much you’re over here.” Beel pointed out the stuff that was clearly not mine in the room and I nodded my head in agreement with him. Mammon has just been leaving his stuff in my room lately whenever he came over. It is strange and I don’t know if it is because we are close or not.

“W…well that’s because, uh… you know… I’ve gotta look after this human, don’t I? It’s my job…” Mammon was messing around with the bandage tape in his hand in an embarrassed way and he was avoiding eye contact with me as well as he spoke to Beel.

“Mammon, you’re doing a terrible job with those bandages.” Beel pointed to my ankle that was starting to look like a circle shape due to how much Mammon was wrapping it. It would be a hard time walking like this…

“Hey, shut up! I’ve never had to wrap someone’s ankle before, okay? I don’t know how it works! If you think I’m doin’ such a bad job, then why don’t YOU do it, Beel!” Mammon pointed angrily at Beel and looked ready to throw the bandage tape at Beel's head.

“ _ Munch…. Chew…. Mm _ , nothing beats pizza for a midnight snack.” Beel just ignored him as he ate another pizza and I hoped he wasn’t eating my pizza slices that I didn’t even get to eat yet because Mammon wanted to bandage my ankle right away.

“Dammit Beel, listen to me when I’m talking to you! Wait a minute… Isn’t that MY slice you’ve got there in your other hand?!” Mammon looked pissed when he saw the Beel was currently eating his slices of pizza.

“You know, I could really go for a soda right now. I’m going to go run to the kitchen.” Beel went to leave for the kitchen, still eating Mammon slices of pizza as he exited my room.

“... Hey, Beel! You put down one of those slices you’re holdin’ right now! HEY!” Mammon called after Beel who just ignored him as he left for the kitchen.

“Of all the… Seriously, does that guy ever stop eatin’?! You’d better keep a close eye on your pizza, or he’ll steal yours away next.” Mammon looked annoyed as he leans back on my bed and I brought my wrapped ankle closer to me so I wouldn’t accidentally touch him with my foot.

“...Ah… um, by the way… There’s somethin’ I want you to know… Listen. The next time your life’s in danger, I’m gonna be the one to save you, all right? Don’t you forget that… And if I can’t manage to save ya, then make sure you die, got it?! I don’t want no one else steppin’ in and savin’ you, all right?! It’s me or no one, understand!?!” Mammon had his face covered as he told me this and I think his ears were… red?

“Why?” I couldn’t understand why it mattered that he was the one who saved me. I thought he didn’t care about me. This is confusing, I hope he knows that.

“B-Because… ya know, because it’s my JOB!” Mammon uncovered his face as he glared at me with a red face. I couldn’t help but chuckle at how embarrassed he was. He is so awkward…

“Huh…? That ain’t my phone. Is it yours? Hey, Yuki… your D.D.D.’s ringing.” As I was chuckling to myself at how funny Mammon was acting, Mammon pointed out my D.D.D. was currently ringing. I was surprised about that. I didn’t have anyone here who would be calling me since I wasn’t that close to that many people.

I went to grab my phone and tried to be careful not to hurt my ankle as I moved my body. When I looked at my phone I felt my eyebrow raised when I saw it was Levi who was calling me…. Is this a sign of death?

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there~ I am back with another chapter for this story! My week was fucking weird since I had to go to urgent care since my asthma decided to be a bitch and flare up on me. I do feel better but that didn't have to happen in the first place. But at least the week got better after the game added a new event for me to play (which I already finished already...). Well that all I have to say for now and I am going to head on out now. I hope this chapter was enjoyable for you and that you are healthy and safe! Bye-bye for now and I hope to see you again (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	29. Lesson Four Chapter Twenty-Nine - Up The Stairs (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki meets up with Levi and they talk for a while. He is still a bit cautious around Levi but everything goes okay in the end. He also manages to get another pact.

I open the door to the planetarium. I was shocked at how many rooms this house has. It's like when I think I saw everything a new room just showed up. I looked around the room with nervous eyes and flinched a bit when I made eye contact with a frowning Levi. 

“...Finally. I’ve been waiting for you to show up. It took you long enough. When I call for you, you need to come right away, understand? Don’t walk, run. I want you moving at light speed.” Levi complained to me as I walked fully into the room after I closed the door to the room. I felt kind of annoyed that he wanted me to rush over to a place I never actually been to before. I am still new to this place.

“Like the way Henry races over whenever his best friend the Lord of Shadow calls on him. You saw the TSL DVDs, so you should know. He comes riding up on the winged unicorn that he won off of the Lord of Fools in a bet.” I had to agree with Levi about the relationship between the Lord of Shadow and Henry is simply the best…. I was even shipping them as I was watching the DVDs. They could easily become the best couple.

“...Now, don’t get me wrong. I’m not saying you and I are best friends or anything. As if. So, do you know why I called you here?” Levi looked at me seriously and I grew quiet as I thought deeply about what I should say.

He tried to kill me and that scared the shit out of me but I guess I could see where he was coming from. If someone were to take my title of biggest fan with my favorite anime I would be angry as well, especially if they are just beginners to it. I feel like the situation could have gone better if I actually tried to talk to Levi instead of provoking him.

“Let’s be friends.” I held out my hand to Levi, waiting for him to shake it. I don’t know if he would have given me a high five like the scene between the Lord of Shadow and Henry but I wanted to take a step in the right direction.

“What?! Did you say, friends? You and me….?! A-A-Are you…. Are you out of your mind?! You do know I tried to attack you, right? And that if Lucifer hadn’t intervened, you’d be dead right now. You realize that, right? I mean, that literally JUST happened. Have you already forgotten, or are you that dumb? Do you have the memory of a goldfish or something? Or maybe you’ve gotten amnesia?” Levi was speaking quickly as he avoided looking at me but I could see that he was slowly getting red in the face.

“Also… let’s be friends? Seriously? What are you, five years old? Who actually walks up to somebody and asks something like that?! Could you BE any lamer?! You’re unbearable!” Levi was panting when he finished insulting me and his face was fully red at the moment. It was quiet for a while and my hand was still just in front of me awkwardly.

“...All right, look. Here’s the thing. You remember why we decided to have that competition in the first place, right? It was to see who the bigger TSL fan was. And I told you that if you won, I’d enter into a pact with you. That little trump card you pulled out was a real dirty trick… but a promise is a promise, after all. It really kills me to do this… it makes my stomach churn. But, I’ll keep my end of the bargain. I’ll do it. I’ll make a pact with you.” Levi wasn’t looking at me as he said this, his face still red.

“Thank you.” I gave him a happy smile at him agreeing to form a pact with me. It felt like me almost dying was worth all the trouble in the end.

“ _ Hmph…. _ ” Levi gave an indifferent noise but he put his hand in mine and I felt that feeling when I made a pact with Mammon appear again. I could see the pact marking that I made with Mammon slowly get bigger as another design made its way into the pact mark. 

“...So, what’s all this about, anyway? There’s something you’re not telling me, isn’t there? A normie human like you asking to make a pact with a demon like me? You must have some sort of ulterior motive.” The smile on my face froze as Levi's hand let go of mine and looked at me with questioning eyes. 

I awkwardly avoided his eyes as I felt guilty about what I was going to ask him for. I kind of wish this could have gone in a different direction like in one of my favorite anime “ _ I Became The Pretend Girlfriend Of My Childhood Friend But I Am A Boy! _ ” 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I am done with this chapter and I feel completely pleased. I am rather full right now after eating too many wings (that still aren't finish) and I am kind of tired as well. But I am feeling rather excited since next week I am getting a Nintendo switch and the week after that is my birthday. So pretty okay at the moment. Well that all I have to say for now and I am going to head on out now. I hope this chapter was enjoyable for you and that you are healthy and safe! Bye-bye for now and I hope to see you again (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	30. Lesson Four Chapter Thirty - Up The Stairs (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki finally got the vinyl he needed but when he gave it to Lucifer he learned about the dark history surrounding it and now he is scared that a ghost may be out to kill him...

“W-Well… Can you lend me your copy of the TSL soundtrack?” I put my hands together as I bow in front of Levi. I felt like a dick for doing this after forming a pact with him but the voice calling out for me is too much for me to just ignore.

“AHA! I knew it! I knew no one would actually WANT to make a pact with me. Not like this is surprising or anything. Well, I don’t know what you’re planning on doing with my record, but… just don’t sell it, understand?” Levi reluctantly agreed to lend me his TSL soundtrack and I felt happy he didn’t refuse. 

“You’d better give it back when you’re done, is that clear? If you touch it, make sure to wipe off any fingerprints. And no eating potato chips and stuff when you handle it. It’s super, super rare, so you’d better not lose any of the inserts or the sleeve or anything!” Levi then gave me the vinyl and I was surprised that he had it on him. 

I’ve finally gotten my hands on the cursed vinyl edition of  _ The Tale of the Seven Lords  _ soundtrack. Now then, time to get this to Lucifer and find out if the voice coming from upstairs is a ghost… I should probably take something to protect me but would they even have anything to protect me? Ugh… Going in blind then…

“U-Um… Levi… If it is not any problem with you I would like it if we could watch some anime with each other… I mean if that is cool with you…” I was looking down at the vinyl in my hand as I awkwardly asked Levi this. I didn’t know if he would accept my request or not. We weren’t that close to each other but he was the only person (demon) here who was into anime like me.

“Is this a trick or something? You actually want to hang out with me? Do you want something else from me?” Levi was looking at me with suspicious eyes and I guess I couldn’t blame him for doubting my reason why I wanted to hang out with a person who almost killed me.

“No! I-I really want to have someone I can watch anime with. I usually watch it by myself back at home and I feel really excited if I could see the anime you watch here. I really like TSL and I want to learn more about it if it is fine with you…” I do want to become closer friends with Levi since he was someone who also enjoyed anime. It would be nice if we could talk about our favorite ones with each other.

“Fine but I am not doing this because I like you normie. I am doing this to show off my many anime collections which you should be honored looking at.” Levi spoke in a standoffish way but I could see a slight blush on his cheek. He then left the room at a rather quick pace.

Well, at least now I have someone to watch anime with. Maybe we could even have a great relationship like Henry and the Lord of Shadow! 

With a pep in my step, I went off to find Lucifer in the house to give him the vinyl. It took me a while but I figured out he was in his room now. I was a bit nervous about knocking on the door but I did it anyway.

“ _ The door’s open. Come in. _ ” Getting the okay from Lucifer I opened the door to his room and went in. I tried not to look around his room too much but I noticed that it gave off a rather noble gothic look.

“Ah, Yuki, it’s you. Today really was quite the disaster, wasn’t it? But despite all that happened, you should know that Levi’s not normally like that. He may be a high-ranking demon, but he’s quite harmless by nature. Try not to hold it against him. So, tell me, what brings you here at this hour?” Lucifer was sitting on a couch that was in his room and even though he was sitting down it still felt like he was towering over me.

Taking a deep breath I got closer to him and handed him the vinyl copy of the TSL soundtrack. Lucifer took it with a curiously raised eyebrow.

“Wh…! Is this what I think it is?!... Ah, now I get it. So, this is why you wanted to make a pact with Levi. Do you realize what it is you’ve got here, what this represents?” Lucifer was looking at the vinyl in his hand with a strange look in his eyes.

“No, I actually don’t.” I wonder what was so special about that vinyl. I knew it was a copy of the TSL soundtrack and that it was super rare but why does Lucifer like it so much?

“I don’t imagine you would. This isn’t any ordinary soundtrack, you see. There’s quite a history to it. I don’t have any particular interest in  _ The Tale of the Seven Lords  _ as a story. No… What interests me is the person who served as the first composer for the TSL movies. You see, the composer I speak of is dead now. He killed himself. The final song he wrote before his death was meant to be used in the scene where the Lord of Corruption puts a curse on the heroes. But due to the composer committing suicide, they decided not to use that track. They saved it, but didn’t release it to the public. However, a group of diehard fans pooled their own funds and had a very limited number of vinyl editions produced. As you might have guessed by now, this record is one of the few that were created. However, all of the people involved in its creations, as well as every single person who owned a copy of it, ended up dying mysteriously. So, people started saying the record itself was cursed. I heard that all of these had been destroyed.” Lucifer spoke casually about the vinyl but I could feel myself getting cold. I-Is there a ghost trapped in the vinyl?! Is he killing anyone who has it?! Am I going to die!?

“But all this time, Levi had a copy. I had no idea. All right, I’ll go ahead and take this. We’ll consider it payment for saving you earlier. Still, I really do appreciate you bringing this to me. I think I’ll spend tonight savoring every last note of this music here… which means I probably won’t be able to bring myself to leave my room tonight. You see, we demons can’t resist temptation. Where there’s something we really want staring us in the face, we have to have it. That’s simply how we are. Right now what I want is to stay up all night listening to this record. I can’t help it… I have to do it. But don’t think that means you’re free to climb the stairs to the attic, Yuki. That place is off-limits. Well then, good night.” Lucifer waved his hand at me, telling me I could leave. I left the room quickly so I wouldn’t be in the same place as that cursed vinyl. I really hope you only die once you listen to the music and not by touching it.

I was going to go back to my room but I quickly went in the direction of the staircase. I could hear Lucifer's voice telling me I shouldn’t go upstairs but it was being silenced by the voice calling out for help.

I finally reached the stair again and I was looking at it nervously. Lucifer has expressly forbidden me from going past this point. Hesitating for a second I decided to walk up the stairs. I was holding on to the handrail as I went up the stairs since my ankle was still in pain from early today. 

My heart was beating fast as I went up the stairs Lucifer forbidden me from going up. It felt like forever as I climb these stairs but I finally stopped in front of a door. I could hear a whisper of a voice calling out for me beyond the door so I decided to open the door up.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am done with this chapter! I am also currently doing Satan birthday event! I totally forgot his birthday was during the same month as me. What an interesting thing. But anyway I can't wait for my birthday since that means I get to eat what I want and get money from most of my relatives! But enough of that and back to the chapter. I do hope that you enjoyed it and that you are safe and healthy (especially with how dumb our president is acting... Real life right now is hella depressing~). Bye-bye for now and I hope to see you again (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	31. Lesson Four Chapter Thirty-One - The Voice from the Attic (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki meets an attractive male who was the voice that was calling out for help. But Yuki is questioning why he is trapped in the attic? This isn't something where he was locked up for being a blood thirsty evil force...

“I knew you were the one person who’d be able to find me.” As soon as I opened the door I saw a male who looked to be my age standing behind a caged door. He had navy blue, white-tipped hair with long bangs that cover his right eye. He had blue-violet eyes with pink gradients. For some reason, those eyes of his remind me of someone…

He was wearing a hooded shawl jacket with one blue and white striped pocket on the left side of his chest. The jacket is buttoned in the middle; the third button being the only one enclosed. The jacket cuffs are white and it also has two white stripes on the right sleeve. He wears yellowish-brown pants and brown laced leather boots that reach his knees. He was also holding a cow-patterned pillow with a cow tail strapped to it.

“...What are you doing in there?” I really thought I would find a ghost up here but this is just a guy… A really attractive guy who is kind of my type with those tired-looking eyes… Focus Yuki! 

“I’m certainly not in here of my own free will. That much should be obvious.” The male had an irritated frown on his face as he said that and I was wondering if he was a human, an angel, or a…

“Are you a… demon?” I looked at him with cautious eyes. Don’t tell me I was tricked to come upstairs by this demon by myself so he could kill me and eat me?! Damn it Yuki! You should have just gotten earplugs! 

“Don’t be ridiculous! Just the thought of being one of them is enough to send a shiver down my spine. I’m human, just like you.” A demon imprisoned me in here long ago, and I’ve been stuck here ever since. It was Lucifer. I’m guessing you’ve met him. Well, that demon is the one who locked me in here. I’m begging you, Yuki. You’ve got to get me out of here.” The male was looking at me with earnest eyes but I didn’t let my guard down near him at all.

He could be lying to me and the reason Lucifer imprisoned him in this place was because he was a bad person who likes to eat humans like me! I really don’t like this because I feel guilty that he is trapped in here as well… Curse my polite upbringing!

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello~ I am back with a chapter (even though it a short one this week....-_-'). I am so excited to finish the current event for the game. I didn't get one of those special cards (I mean with my luck I am surprised when I even get one of them...). Now I feel like I will be done with lesson four pretty soon then I will have to do the special chapter for lesson four. I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter (even though it a short one for this week) and that you are safe and healthy. Bye-bye for now and I hope to see you again (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	32. Lesson Four Chapter Thirty-Two - The Voice from the Attic (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki is really suspicious about this person in the attic but he can't just not help out. It a confusing thing for him but he feels even more hesitant after getting such scary advice from Lucifer.

“I’m asking for your help.” The attractive human(?) was gripping the bars of the closed door and was giving me a desperate look that just added to how attractive he was. But I knew I shouldn’t just blindly help him out.

“...Help you how?” I was still feeling hesitant about helping him out. This is like a huge red flag in a horror movie and I don’t want to be a stupid character from a horror movie who ends up getting killed for their kindness.

“That’s what I’m about to tell you. Make sure to listen closely. Now, you can’t open this door. Neither of us are capable of that. Because it’s sealed with a very powerful sort of magic. In order to break the seal, you need the consent of Lucifer and his six brothers. But they’re not exactly nice folks. It’s not like all we have to do is ask politely and they’ll lift the seal. You must already know that, right? But you’re a special case. You can make them do it.” I still wasn’t fully on board with what the male was saying to me but I knew I wouldn’t be able to sleep if I didn’t hear him out fully.

“Okay, want me to try asking them? Will that work?” I feel like it may be hard for me because I am a human and they are demons but maybe I can do favors for them and they will have no choice but to pay me back?

“Oh no, there’s no need to do that! Because you have the power to bend demons to your will. What I’m trying to say is that you should make pacts with these demons−all of them. You’ve already got Mammon and Leviathan under your control, right? Well, doing the same to the rest of them will be just as simple.” He gave me a charming smile but I felt really suspicious at the moment. How did he know about the pact that I made with the brothers…?

“Wait, how do you know about that?” I was getting such bad vibes from him and I really didn’t feel like he was telling me everything. It feels like he is just giving me surface information. 

“That’s not important. What matters is that I’m counting on you to come through for me, Yuki. You’re the only one who can help me now. You’re my sole ray of hope in this bleak, bleak world. You’ve got to start by gaining their trust. And if you want to do that, you can’t tell them you came here and spoke with me. Whatever you do, don’t mention that.” I felt conflicted with being flatter and being worried about what he was making me do. It felt like this was a way for me to get killed.

“Let’s see, you should probably start with… Beelzebub. Yes, he’d be the best choice. You need to get close to him. I have faith in you, Yuki. I know you’ll get me out of here. So then, we have a deal. I’m counting on you, Yuki.” The male smiled at me and I just blankly nodded my head at him as I went back down the stairs. 

I went back to my room and fell onto my bed. I reached for my sheep stuffed animal and hugged it in my arms. I really felt confused about what just happened. There is someone in the attic of this house and I needed to help them out.

But how can I even know if this person is someone good? This is too confusing and I really felt so tired. This student exchange program is way too much for me to handle and I want to go home to my room with my anime merch. 

I fell asleep with countless thoughts in my head and I didn’t sleep well at all. Just kept having stress-filled dreams. I was sitting at a desk with Lucifer giving me a cruel smile as I signed countless papers. There was also a dancing sheep in the background.

When I woke up my hair was all over the place and I had drooled on my face. I couldn’t bother to deal with my hair so I put it in a messy ponytail and just wore my glasses since I was too tired to put in contacts. I put on my school uniform in a half-ass way and made my way to the dining room.

“Good morning, Yuki. I have to say, I enjoyed last night immensely. I listened to that record over and over… I can’t tell you how many times. And because of that, I’m running on far too little sleep today. But I’m in a great mood. I see you’re up late today. I take it you didn’t get much sleep either.” Lucifer looked at my tired appearance with a raised eyebrow and I tried not to let out an irritated sigh. 

“Did something happen last night to keep you up?” Lucifer gave me a look that reminds me of a look my mom would give me when she knew I did something I wasn’t supposed to.

“...Y-You’re reading into it too much.” I couldn’t look Lucifer in the eyes as I said this. I felt so bad for lying to him but I knew if I said something about the person in the attic he would be mad at me and I may die…

“Hm, perhaps you’re right. Let me give you a piece of advice. You should focus on surviving this year here, finishing the exchange program, and going back to the human world. That’s all you need to concern yourself with. Would you like me to make it a bit clearer for you?” Lucifer leaned in closer to me and the air got tense between us. Lucifer felt like he was towering over me. 

“Curiosity killed the cat. Surely you’ve heard this expression? Well, curiosity can very literally get you killed here as well. Hmm, I guess that’s more of what you’d call a word of warning than a piece of advice… Eh, but why split hairs?” Lucifer backed away from me and gave me a polite smile. The tense air was gone but my heart was still beating fast.

“Forget all about what happened last night. I allowed you to satisfy your own curiosity as a favor to you since you brought me that record. But rest assured, it won’t happen again.” Lucifer gave me a distant smile as he walked past me and I was left by myself. I felt like sitting down from how nervous I currently was.

Holy fuck Lucifer is the scariest demon I ever met and I really should think carefully before agreeing to help out that mysterious person…. I need coffee…

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wasn't going to update because my fucking right hand still hurt like a bitch but I manage to get it done. Just like two more chapters of lesson four and it will be done then it will be a few chapters of extra lessons from chapter four. I can't wait to do the extra lessons since Mammon is just a cutie. Also, the character song for Levi is just so cute! I put it on the same level as Mammon song. Such cute baby demon boys they are~ I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter and that you are safe and healthy. Bye-bye for now and I hope to see you again (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	33. Lesson Four Chapter Thirty-Three - Beelzebub, Avatar of Gluttony (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki is seeing brother drama between Mammon and Beel over food and he is so over it especially with how little sleep he got last night. But the day gets better once he saw the beautiful angel Simeon and it feels like he is in heaven...

“Mmm, this is amazing! Ahh… nothin’ beats a fried scorpion sandwich with vinegar and tartar sauce for a late morning snack! In a bento box with all the fixings, of course!” I tried not to flinch at Mammon's loud voice. I was about to fall asleep due to my lack of sleep from last night but Mammon's voice woke me up. I was half-awake through most of the class and felt like I may just pass out on the ground.

“D’ah… Beel!” Mammon quickly guarded his food when all of a sudden Beel was by his side. I was surprised he was here so quickly after he heard someone talking about food.

“St-Stop it! This is MINE! Don’t look at my food like that. It’s like you’re devouring it with your eyes!” Mammon was glaring at Beel as he was protecting his food from him.

“I don’t want it.” Beel shook his head with a frown on his face. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. I thought he liked to eat anything that is remotely food.

“...Huh? Wait, what’s that now? Did you just say you don’t want it? You’re actually tellin’ me you don’t want this crazy good fried scorpion sandwich with vinegar and tartar sauce?! Are ya outta your mind?! Are you sick to your stomach?! Is this the day when hell really does freeze over?! Or wait… is this a dream?!” I couldn’t understand why Mammon was reacting this way. Shouldn’t he be happy that Beel didn’t want to eat his food? He is such a confusing person.

“Nope. None of the above.” Beel still had a frown on his face as he shook his head again. I wonder if something was bothering him...

“All right, then what’s goin’ on here?!” Mammon slammed his hand on his desk causing his bento to jump a little in the air and cause some of his food to come out. I was thinking about how that was going to attract something in the classroom and that he needed to clean that up.

“I don’t like your cooking, that’s all.” Beel bluntly told Mammon that with a smile on his face and I could just hear an arrow hit Mammon's chest at this information.

“Wow, way to say somethin’ super rude like it’s no big deal, Beel. That really hurts, ya know! Actually, though, I DIDN’T make this. I got it from a witch who gave it to me as an offering.” Mammon had a smug smile on his face as he said this but I really didn’t believe it was an offering from a witch, probably a bribe or something like that…

“All right then, I’ll take it.” Beel reached over to take Mammon bento with drool coming out of his mouth and Mammon quickly moved it out of Beel reach.

“Uh, what? No, you won’t. What makes you think you can have this? I don’t remember offerin’ it to you. Although, if you want it that bad, I guess I could sell it to you as a special favor. If you ain’t got cash on you, I’ll take precious gems as payment instead. I’d probably settle for sapphires, rubies, Moldavite-” As Mammon was talking Beel snatched the bento away from him rather quickly and started to eat it. I was surprised at how fast he moved to steal the food.

“HEY… WHOA! I didn’t say you could eat that! ... D’ah, you wolfed the whole thing down in three seconds flat! I want my morning snack back, Beel! … Actually, no… Too late. Give me money. You owe me now!” Mammon had a hand out to Beel as he gestured for him to give him money.

“Sorry, it’s all gone. And I don’t have any money, either. Or gemstones.” Beel threw the empty bento on the desk carelessly and Mammon let out a growl at the uncaring Beel.

“Hey, Yuki! Don’t just sit there watching! Say somethin’ to Beel!” Mammon looked at me and gestured with his eyes for me to say something to Beel. I really had no idea what to say to Beel. He was huge and a demon who could eat me.

“You shouldn’t have done that, Beel.” I had a feeling that Beel didn’t even acknowledge what I said but I tried so that was good enough for me.

“You’re damn straight he shouldn’t have! Hey, are you listening, Beel?! Did ya hear that?!” Mammon noticed that Beel wasn’t listening either and I was worried steam was going to come out of his ears.

“You know, it really could’ve used some pickles. The sandwich felt like it was missing something without them.” Beel rub at his stomach with a serious expression and I swore I heard a vein pop from Mammon.

“No one asked whether you liked it, you idiot!” Mammon looked like he was going to jump at Beel and I was worried I would have to get in between two demons who could kill me easily.

“Hey there, you three. It’s so nice to see how well you all get along.” As soon as I heard Simeon's sweet voice and saw him with a smile on his face I felt my heartbeat increase.

“Wha? Are ya blind, Simeon?! Can’t you see that we’re ready to kill each other here?!” Mammon looked pissed off at Simeon but I could only see flowers surrounding him at the moment. He is such a good looking angel…

“Don’t you dare speak to Simeon that way, demon! Show some respect!” Luke points at Mammon with a frown on his face that looks more like a pout to me.

“Eh? Ah, Fido… it’s you. Didn’t even realize you were there.” Mammon looked down at Luke with an indifferent expression on his face.

“Wh...don’t call me Fido! My NAME is Luke. Can’t you get that through your head?! Or are you as stupid as you are rude?!” Luke puffs up his cheeks as he stomps his feet on the ground and I feel guilty that I imagine a little dog jumping all over the place. 

“Mmhm, whatever. Do you ever stop yippin’ and yappin’?” Mammon walked over to Luke and raised his elbow on Luke's head. I could rage brewing in Luke's eyes as Mammon treated him like this.

“Hey, quit it! Don’t rest your elbow on my head! Now you listen to me… I may not look important to you, but I’ll have you know that I report directly to Michael-.” Luke tried to say something but Mammon only moved around his head in a carefree way and I was worried he would hurt Luke's neck.

“Right, uh-huh. It’s always “Michael this, Michael that” with you.” Mammon had a finger in his ear as he listened half-ass to Luke rambling.

“Listen to me when I’m talking to you, demon!” Luke's face was getting red due to how angry he was and I was worried he may pass out due to his anger.

“Mammon, I know how cute Luke is when he’s frustrated, but I think you’ve harassed him enough. I’d appreciate it if you’d stop.” Simeon gave Mammon a firm look and that just made him even more attractive in my eyes. Kind yet serious when the time called for it.

“It’s so hard not to, though. He’s just so funny… Isn’t that right, Beel?” Mammon ignored what Simeon said and looked over to Beel who was looking at Luke in a concerning way…

“I bet he tastes good.” Beel's stomach growled as he said this and I felt concerned he may actually try to eat Luke.

“I am NOT funny! And I don’t taste good, either!” Luke glared at Mammon and Beel but was slowly backing toward Simeon with a wary look on his face.

“So, what is it you angels want? I know you must want somethin’. Otherwise, you wouldn’t walk up and strike up a conversation with us outta nowhere.” Mammon looked at both the angels with a questioning look in his eyes.

“Ah yes, right. I almost forgot. We’re actually planning to go on a camping trip soon, you see. We thought it would be a good way to have fun and get to know each other better. And that’s why I’m here to invite you. We’d love it if you’d all join us.” As soon as Simeon asked this I felt my face heat up thinking of being with Simeon and getting closer to each other and probably… holding hands! My heart can’t calm down!

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make an extra chapter for H-A-L-L-O-W-E-E-N~ I just love Halloween and I also enjoy watching horror movies! I do hope you enjoy this surprise chapter. I don't know I may do extra chapters during special events. I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter and that you are safe and healthy. Bye-bye for now and I hope to see you again (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆
> 
> Also Happy Halloween my spooky guys, gals, and my folks who don't identify as either ←～（o ｀▽´ )oΨ


	34. Lesson Four Chapter Thirty-Four - Beelzebub, Avatar of Gluttony (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki is still gushing over how attractive Simeon is and at the same time questioning if he should still stick around with Mammon. Especially when he just put him in such a dangerous situation!

“Wha? Ugh, so it’s another one of your lame ideas. You always do this… Listen, for starters, camping is a total drag. Isn’t that right, Beel?” Mammon gave Simeon a disinterested look and that made me want to hit him over the head for being so rude to this beautiful angel!

“Hmm, camping… That would mean cooking out… Ooh, and roasting marshmallows… I’m in.” Beel had his hand on his stomach as he happily agreed to Simeon's suggestion. So this gave me the okay to join in as well seeing as it would be too embarrassing if I went with him by myself.

“Ya see, this is your problem, Beel. You’ve gotta quit lettin’ your stomach make decisions for you. So, what do you think about this camping thing, Yuki?” Mammon could only let out at Beel as he shook his head and then he turned his attention to me.

“Sounds like fun…” I was stealing quick looks at Simeon and forcing down the blush that was trying to appear on my face. I just wanted to learn more about this beautiful angel…

“Hey! What with that shy look on your face! It's creepy!” Mammon was looking at me with fierce eyes and I tried to tell him to shut up with my eyes, I didn’t want to get embarrassed in front of this attractive man.

“Well, just keep in mind that we’re going camping, and you’re invited.” Simeon gave me a gentle smile that went straight to my heart and I just wanted to pass out directly on the floor due to how pleased I was.

“Uh-oh, it seems I have a phone call. If you’ll excuse me, I should really take this. You three take care now.” Simeon waved at us with that beautiful smile on his face and I was still in a daze at how attractive he was. I got out of my daze once I realized Luke was looking at me with serious eyes and I remembered what he told me before.

‘ _ Never trust a demon…’  _ I tried not to frown at the confusing emotions that my heart went through as I thought about that. I mean demons are bad… I think? I really shouldn’t be thinking this deeply when I didn’t sleep that much last night.

“Hey, Fido. Shouldn’t you be headin’ off with your friend there?” Mammon made a shooing motion with his hand toward Luke who glared at him but it just looked so cute in my eyes. I really can’t take such a cute little child seriously.

“...Hey. Don’t you tell me what to do. As it happens, I AM leaving, yes, but not because you told me to… Also, MY NAME’S NOT FIDO, OKAY?!” Luke raised his voice and his face grew red as he let out a huff as he turned around sharply and left out the classroom as well.

* * *

**_After School…_ **

I was laying in my bed, my finished schoolwork was next to my bed on the ground. I was trying to take a nap but I kept remembering that person in the attic. I still couldn’t understand why he wanted me to make a pact with Beel next…

As I was in the state of being half asleep and half awake I was brought back to focus once I heard the right tone from my D.D.D. Grabbing for my D.D.D that was next to my pillow I looked at who was contacting me at the moment. 

*******

**_Mammon -_ ** _ I’m feeling a little hungry _

**_Mammon -_ ** _ Come meet me in the kitchen. Now. _

**_Mammon -_ ** _ Just to be clear, it’s not like I’m afraid Lucifer might catch me if I go alone. That’s not what this is about.  _

**_Mammon -_ ** _ Seriously, that’s not what this is about! For real, it isn’t! _

*******

Looking at the text messages from Mammon I felt confused at the reason why he was hiding the fact he was scared at what Lucifer may do to him. I mean he is a scary demon so I would understand if he was scared of Lucifer as well.

Seeing as I was going to be able to take my nap because I knew if I didn’t go right away Mammon would come into my room and drag me out of my bed. Forcing myself to get off my bed I headed to the kitchen. As I was walking to the kitchen I put my hair into a messy ponytail and tried to deal with the hair that was appearing in front of my face.

“Took ya long enough.” Mammon was leaning impatiently on the kitchen counter as he watched me walk into the kitchen. I could only let out a tired groan as I stopped in front of Mammon.

“Listen, when I call you, you need to come lickity-split. I’m hungry, and I’m in a bad mood to boot. Ya shoulda known that. Well, whatever. Let’s have a look inside the fridge and see what we can find.” Mammon went over to the fridge and dug around in it for a while. I was behind him letting out a few yawns as I waited for him to find something to eat.

“...Ugh, there’s nothin’ good in here. Wait… now what do we have here? Looks like a custard.” Mammon was holding a custard in his hand as he closed the fridge with the other one. He went over to get two spoons from the kitchen drawer and handed me one of the spoons.

“Here, eat this. I need an accomplice. I don’t wanna be the only one in trouble.” Mammon hands me the cup of custard with a note written on it: “Property of Beelzebub. You eat it, you die”.

The sleepiness I was feeling disappeared instantly as I felt myself get seriously cold and I could feel my hands start to shake as I held something rather dangerous in my hand. I looked over to Mammon with wide nervous eyes. 

“You’ve gotta be seriously brave to eat this custard here. If you can do that, I’ll admit that you’ve got guts. So, you’re gonna do it, right? What am I sayin’? Do it. That’s an order.” Mammon was pushing me to eat the custard in my hand and I glare at him like he was doing something dumb as hell.

“No! Why don’t you eat it, Mammon?! I am not even hungry!” I pushed the custard toward him as I shook my head at the thought of eating something that belonged to Beel. That would be instant death!

“Were you even listenin’ to what I said? If I’m the only one eatin’ this stuff, and end up gettin’ caught, then I’ll take all of the blame. You’re already an accomplice in this. You were from the second you agreed to meet me here. So, go on, eat it!” Mammon grabbed the spoon I was holding and forced feed me the custard. I could only swallow the food once I realized he wasn’t going to take the spoon out my mouth until I ate the custard.

“There we go. You did it. You totally ate Beel’s custard! I saw ya! Great, now I’ve got an accomplice. If you ate his stuff too, that means we’re in this boat together! So, my turn. Let’s see if I can’t find anything else good in here. I’ve got a feeling there’s probably something nice hiding back here in this corner--.” Mammon reopened the fridge after he finished off the custard. I was going to say something to stop here when I froze in place when from the corner of my eye I saw Beel.

“D’AH…! Beel! Wh-What’s the big idea sneakin’ up on me like that? How long have you been there…?” Mammon closed the fridge in his shock and nervously looked at the silent Beel. I could feel cold sweat appearing on my back as I looked at Beel. I was really hoping he knew that Mammon forced me to eat his custard…

“...Did you eat my custard? Did you actually eat my CUSTARD?! Answer me, Mammon!” Beel took a step toward us and it felt like the ground cracked under his feet. I had a feeling this situation was getting bad really fast and I should probably move away from Mammon.

“N-Now wait a second, Beel! Lemme explain! There’s a good reason for-!” Before Mammon could say anything Beel took another heavy step toward us and I could just feel everything going off in me shouting “ **DANGER, DANGER!** ” 

“You did, didn’t you…?” A dark area surrounds Beel and when it disappears Beel's appearance looks different. Beel had a pair of black, ridged horns that curled around his head like a circlet. He was wearing a black shirt with a grey flame pattern on the right side under a black punk jacket with a high collar. The collar had a buckle dangling from it and two patches of gold spikes on either arm. The coat only went to his hips, I could see a pair of insect-like wings coming from his back. He was wearing a pair of black pants with black cowboy boots and a white belt hanging off his hip.

He looked really attractive at the moment but I knew he was also really dangerous. I was conflicted with being attracted to him or being scared. But I knew he was seriously pissed off at the moment.

“You… ate... My… CUSTARD…!” Beel raised his voice at us and it felt like the air was shaking around us. I was conflicted with hiding behind Mammon or moving away from him. 

“Uh-oh…!” Mammon quickly got in front of me and I quickly held onto the back of his jacket. This may have been a bad idea but he is a strong demon so I may be okay… Probably…

If I die because of a fucking custard I will seriously haunt Mammon for the rest of his demon life!

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am done with this chapter and this is the end of lesson four and now it is time for the extra chapter. I don't know if I will do a double update or not. But you guys will figure it out sooner or later! I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter and that you are safe and healthy. Bye-bye for now and I hope to see you again (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	35. Lesson Four Chapter Thirty-Five - He Who Lets Down His Guard Pays the Price- Intermission (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon is trying to find something to steal in Yuki room as he is gone for a few hours and Beel end out pointing out something that not even Mammon noticed about himself.

“Hm hm hm hm hmmm… What Yuki's is mine, and what’s mine is...miiine!... Hm hm hmm!” Mammon was humming to himself as he went through Yuki room. Yuki currently was out and doing a part-time job for extra money. So that gave Mammon freedom to check Yuki's room for anything he could steal.

“Ya know… Yuki doesn't really have anything good here, but eh, I guess it shouldn’t be surprising. After showing up here with such little stuff. There’s nothin’ here in Yuki drawers except for some weird book with two males hugging with blushes on their faces. Not worth a lot to steal and sell.” Mammon looked at the weird book for a second before throwing it back into the drawer with no care at all.

“Lemme check the closet. Let’s see… we’ve got some uniforms, some regular clothes, and some skirts… and not much else.” Mammon thought it was a bit weird that Yuki had a skirt in his closet but humans tend to wear whatever so it didn’t matter much to him.

“Wait… what’s this! I spy a promising-looking box! I bet somethin’ good is hidden in here! What could it be?! Wait… what’s this! I spy a promising-looking box! I bet somethin’ good is hidden in here! What could it be?! Money?!” Mammon was looking excitedly at the box that was hidden in Yuki's closet behind all of his clothes. 

“...Nah, doesn’t smell like money to me. Maybe it’s jewelry? A bank card? A winning lottery ticket? The deed to some property somewhere?” Mammon was getting excited as he went to open the box. When he finally opened it the smile on his face went away quickly.

“...Ugh, there ain’t nothin’ good here at all. It’s just some chocolate! And candy and cookies… All that’s in here are sweets!” As Mammon let out a sigh in disappointment the box he was holding quickly disappeared from his hand.

“I’ll take that.” Beel started to eat the sweets right away and Mammon shook his head with a frown on his face.

“Aha, I knew it….! Wherever there’s food, you always show up, doncha, Beel? Guaranteed.” Mammon was nodding his head as he crossed his arms around his chest. 

“Like you’ve got room to criticize. Wherever there’s money, YOU always show up, don’t you, Mammon?” Beel responds to Mammon as he continues to eat away at Yuki hidden snacks that were probably for a moment where he would need it the most.

“...Hmph. You’re real lucky, ya know that? All you’ve gotta do is start whinin’ about being hungry and someone usually ends up giving you somethin’ to eat. Well, just you try bein’ me for a change. I can ask people for money all I want, but no one ever gives me any. It’s a tough life-a real tough life.” Mammon was speaking seriously to Beel who wasn’t really listening to Mammon talk to him.

“Hey, come on! You ain’t even payin’ attention! ... Anyway, that’s why I’m forced to go digging through this stuff while Yuki’s not around. ‘Cause I can’t just ask for money, I’ve gotta take it. Now, I guess maybe I could sell these uniforms and stuff and make some money that way. Human exchange students are pretty unique. There might be some crazies who’d collect stuff like this.” Mammon's eyes almost looked like money signs as he thought about the money he could make selling Yuki stuff.

“Whatever. You know you’re not going to do it, Mammon.” Beel was still eating as he looked at Mammon with doubting eyes. Mammon glared back at him with a frown on his face. “Eh? What’re ya talkin’ about?” 

“I’m saying that you’re all talk. You’re not going to actually sell Yuki’s uniform and stuff, no matter what you claim.” Beel looked at Mammon with knowing eyes as he started to eat a cookie out of the box of snacks.

“Wh...hey! Don’t pretend ya know what I will and won’t do! In case you’ve forgotten, you’re talkin’ to THE Mammon, Avatar of Greed! You better bet I’d the uniforms… I’d even sell Yuki if there was any profit in it! I’d even wrap Yuki in a nice gift wrap and put a nice bow on top! Listen, if ya think I care about how some random human feels, you’re dead wrong! Mammon doesn’t care about humans! They’re demon food, that’s it! I mean, sure, I did end up making a pact by accident, but still-.” Mammon was trying to prove to Beel he would do whatever he wanted to Yuki if it meant he would get money but his heart kept on doing weird things to him that made him feel bad.

“Mm… these cookies are pretty good, too.” Beel was happily eating away at the cookies in the box. They were shaped like little demons and sheep. Some even had something in the middle of them.

“HEY! Listen to me when I’m talkin’ to you, Beel!” Mammon was pissed at the fact Beel was ignoring him and pissed at the fact his heart was doing weird shit at the moment. He was the Avatar of Greed and he didn’t give a shit about a human who smelled nice… In a food way!

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I am uploading this late and this is mostly because I was busy with another story. But I am glad I got this done. I may just do an extra chapter to make up for this mistake. I don't really have a lot to say but I did finish the wedding event in the game and it was really fun. Mammon kind of had the best one and I love him for it. I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter and that you are safe and healthy. Bye-bye for now and I hope to see you again (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	36. Lesson Four Chapter Thirty-Six - He Who Lets Down His Guard Pays the Price- Intermission (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon can't help but get so excited at the thought of Yuki liking him. It not like he like him or anything! But this excitement disappears rather quickly after Beel decided to embarrass him.

“Even if you did steal something out of Yuki’s room, what would be the point? You made a pact. Which means that if Yuki tells you to give it back, you’d have to. You know that.” Beel shook his head at Mammon for doing something that would immediately go bad for him.

“‘Course I know that! But it’s possible nobody will figure out that I was the one who took it!” Mammon was still defending his actions towards an unconvinced Beel who was still eating away at Yuki's secret snack box.

“Stop making lame excuses and just be honest. You’re not planning on selling anything. The truth is that you like your human, so much that you can’t help wanting to dig through his stuff.” Beel had a knowing smile on his face as he looked at Mammon slowly get red in the face.

“Wh...WHAT?! Is that s’posed to be some sorta joke?! Why would I be interested in some dumb human?! Like I said humans are nothin’ more than food to us demons! They’re like insects, no better than roly-polies! Ya think I’d be interested in a roly-poly? Hell no! That’s crazy! A-And anyway, Yuki’s not even special as far as humans go! A total weakling… can’t even use magic or nothing. Why would I care about-” Mammon was speaking fast as he looked anywhere that didn’t have Beel in his line of sight.

“Listen to you. You’re desperate to deny this. You’re almost in a panic over it. It’s as if you’re screaming, ‘Look, I’m totally crazy about my human, Beel!’” Beel did a poor impression of Mammon's voice and let out a short laugh when he finished.

“What?! ... WHAT?! I’m not desperate, and I’m not in a panic, neither! I’m totally calm! Everything’s normal in Mammonland!” Mammon had his arms in front of him like an X as he continued to deny what Beel was saying even though his heartbeat was beating so fast at the moment.

“I have to say, it seems like Yuki kind of likes you, too.” Beel's smile got kind of devious as he looked on as Mammon grew slightly excited about what he just said about Yuki.

“R...Really? Are you serious? You think Yuki… likes me?... Well, now that ya mention it, Yuki does strike up conversations with me more than other demons, right? Maybe I’m giving off the aura of someone that’s okay to confide in…?” Mammon's cheeks felt hot as he imagined Yuki giving him a nervous expression as they confessed their feelings for him.

“Well, they say that the stupider someone is, the easier they are to talk to…” Beel mumbles that to himself as he watched Mammon disappear into his head with a stupid smile on his face and red cheeks.

“Eh? Did you say somethin’ just now, Beel?” Mammon came out of his daydream and gave Beel a suspicious look.

“Me? No.” Beel didn’t need to try too hard to convince Mammon since he was back to having a silly smile on his face as he thought about Yuki once again.

“Now that I think about it, it’s really not surprising, is it? I’m good-lookin’, I’m smart. And how do I put it exactly… I’m the sort of demon you WANT in your corner, you know? And it may not always be so obvious, but I’m one of the Devildom’s elite, after all! One of the seven rulers of the underworld. Everywhere I go, folks cower before me! So, it only makes sense that Yuki would be really taken with me.” Mammon had a full-blown silly grin on his face as he blushes happily at the thought of Yuki liking him. But during this moment a quick sound went off and a flash of light appeared with it.

“What was that sound just now?” Mammon's expression grew stiff as he hoped Beel didn’t do what he thought he did.

“That was me taking a picture of you on my cell phone. I wanted to get a shot of that lame, goofy smile on your face.” Beel was now messing around with his phone as he didn’t bother to pay attention to Mammon anymore.

“Wh-What’d you say?!” Mammon's voice rose and he started to sweat nervously at what Beel just did.

“I mean, that was some look you had. Just the thought that you might be special to Yuki made you so happy that I thought you were about to do backflips.” Beel chuckled as he continued to look at the picture he took of Mammon and his silly grin.

“Hey... no! You delete that right now!” Mammon went over to Beel and tried to take the phone away but he barely moved Beel's arm that was firmly in place.

“No can do. I’ve already sent it to Satan, Asmodeus and everyone.” Beel looks at his phone as he notices that he got messages right away from his other brother that was making fun of Mammon's dumb expression in the picture.

“WHAT?! You idiot! This isn’t funny! Unsend that right now… Hurry, ya dolt!” Mammon was shaking at Beel with a desperate look on his face. He was getting nervous that Yuki also had that embarrassing picture of him as well.

“Too late.” Beel sent the picture to Yuki as well just for good measure but didn’t bother to tell them why Mammon had that expression on his face.

“Dammit, Beel! Don’t make me use force…!” Mammon was glaring at Beel who was just casually holding his phone out of reach of Mammon.

“Oh, you’re going to use force, are you…?” Beel looked at Mammon with a raised eyebrow at the weak threat thrown his way.

“Wh-What? Somethin’ wrong with that?!” Mammon didn’t back down from his threat even though he knew how much stronger Beel was.

“Are you saying you think you’re strong enough to use force on me, Mammon? I mean, you know I work out, right? Quite a lot, in fact.” Beel tower over Mammon who kind of shrink back as he looked up at his younger brother.

“ _ Ulp… _ Shut up, Beel! You’re my LITTLE brother, understand? And you’ll do what I say! So, unsend that picture! Now… DO IT!” Mammon tried even more desperately to get Beel's phone out of his grip but couldn’t get past Beel's strong arm.

“Mammon, quiet!...House!” Beel motion for Mammon to leave Yuki's room, treating Mammon more like he was a dog having a moment than his older brother.

“ _ Gr…  _ I ain’t a dog, Beel!” Mammon went back to trying hard to steal Beel's phone that was just out of his reach. He had to delete that picture and hide how stupid he looked.

* * *

**_With Yuki_ **

I was taking a break from my part-time job in the restaurant. I was messing around with my phone when I got a message from Beel. I was confused since Beel didn’t really message me that much but I guess it must be something important.

Clicking on the message I just saw a picture of Mammon with a silly-looking smile on his face. I couldn’t understand why he sent me this but I realize something as I continue to look at the picture. Why are they in my room when I am not there?!

I was going to message Mammon angrily but I noticed that my break was almost over. So I reluctantly held back with messaging Mammon and saved the picture sent to me as his new profile icon. 

‘ _ Well, it doesn’t matter. I keep my money hidden under a floorboard that is under my bed. So Mammon won’t even be able to steal my money. _ ’ I had a satisfied smile on my face as I thought of my money that was hidden away. I also can’t wait to go home to eat the snacks I kept hidden in my closet. I really want to eat those chocolates.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am done with this chapter and done with lesson four! Now it is onto lesson five with my second favorite boy, Beel! He is such a cutie who could possibly accidentally eat me but he is too cute in my eyes. I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter and that you are safe and healthy. Bye-bye for now and I hope to see you again (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	37. Lesson Five Chapter Thirty-Seven - The Mystery of Belphegor (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki is in Lucifer's room with Beel and Mammon. They are in trouble with Lucifer due to what happened in the kitchen with Beel snack. Yuki thinks is going to pass out due to how long Lucifer is talking.

“...And then what happened?” Lucifer was sitting down on the couch in his room with a tired look on his face. I was standing in front of Lucifer with a nervous look on my face. I was between both Mammon and Beel who weren’t directly looking at Lucifer.

“COOOME OOON! How many times are ya gonna make me say it? I was hungry, so I went to the kitchen lookin’ for something to eat… And while I was diggin’ through the fridge, Beel suddenly came up and attacked me!” Mammon was putting all the blame on Beel but everything that happened would have been avoided if he just listened to me and not ate Beel food.

“You ate my custard.” Beel glared at Mammon and I was worried he would turn back to his demon form again. I can’t deal with it a second time in one day.

“No, I DIDN’T eat your custard, Beel. I told ya, I was just holdin’ it in my hand, that’s all.” Mammon kept on denying the fact he ate Beel custard and I was slowly erasing my presence so that Beel won’t remember I ate some of his custard as well, even though it was forced down my throat.

“Liar. You were eating it. I could tell. The lid was off.” Beel let out a low growl as he slowly got angry with Mammon again and the air was just getting so tense I felt I was going to pass out due to how nervous I was.

“Wha? Well don’t look at me It was probably open, to begin with.” Mammon just shrugged his shoulders at Beel's accusation.

“I made sure to write my name on it, and you still ate it.” Beel was giving more evidence it was Mammon's fault and I was surprised that Mammon was still lying with a straight face.

“Eh? You wrote your name?” Mammon faked a surprised expression on his face like he didn’t see that on the custard as he took it out of the fridge.

“Oh yes. It said ‘Property of Beelzebub. You eat it,  _ you die. _ ’” Beel was letting off a really deadly aura and I was surprised he wasn’t trying to attack Mammon again.

“Oh… really? Huh… I never noticed…” Mammon looked away from Beel as he lied between his teeth. This would be so much easier if he just apologized and got Beel a new custard.

“That was my custard.” Beel didn’t let up with his custard being eaten and it felt like we will be here forever.

“You never give up, do ya? But whatever, it doesn't have nothin’ to do with me anyway, ‘cause Yuki is the one who ate it.” Mammon pointed his finger toward me, giving me all the blame. I couldn’t help but look at him in total betrayal. 

“That isn’t true and you know it! Mammon talked me into it and basically forced it down my throat!” I put the blame back onto Mammon and glare at him with my arm crossed in front of me. I was going to help him out but now I don’t care what happens to him.

“Wha... hey! Are you tryin’ to push the blame onto me now?!” Mammon looked at me like I was a traitor but I only stuck a tongue out at him before looking away with a huff. Mammon let out shocked noises at this but I didn’t look at him at all.

“I knew you were the one behind this before Yuki even said anything, Mammon.” Beel didn’t even blink an eye when he told Mammon he didn’t believe him and knew it was all his fault.

“Now hold on a second here. Wow, you don’t trust your older brother even a little, do ya? ...I mean, I knew you didn’t, but still.” Mammon could only shake his head in disbelief at Beel's little trust in him.

“So, let me get this straight. Mammon was hungry, so he went rummaging for food in the kitchen late at night, and he dragged Yuki along with him. That’s when he found Beel’s custard. Then, he forced Yuki into eating the custard. And when Beel saw what happened, he was so angry that he lost control of himself and went on a rampage. The kitchen ended up getting destroyed, along with Yuki’s room, which was on the opposite side of the wall from it. All because of  _ your little prank. _ ” Lucifer was rubbing in between his eyebrow as he let out a tired sigh.

“....Well, I guess that pretty much sums it up, yeah?” Mammon just looks off to the side as he rubs behind his head with a carefree attitude.

“My custard…” Beel let out a sad sigh as he rubs at his growling stomach.

“Now listen, and listen well. First of all, you three-” Lucifer was cut off with a loud groan from Mammon who rolled his eyes when he realized Lucifer would start lecturing us again. “Ugh… I can tell this is gonna take forever.” 

“It’s not fair. I’m the victim here.” Beel mumbled that to himself as he crossed his arms around his stomach which was slowly getting louder in volume.

“Did you two just say something?” Lucifer let out a dark aura as he looked at his two brothers with a cold smile on his face.

“Wha… No, nuthin’.” Mammon slowly got quiet as he avoided looking directly at Lucifer's cold smile.

“To begin with, your recklessness has impacted not just Diavolo, but also…” Lucifer then started his long lecture and I could only groan loudly in my head when I realized this will take a while. This just reminds me of home when my mom would scold me and my twin brother whenever we did anything wrong. It was just as painful as this is.

* * *

**_Three hours later…._ **

**** “...So, now that we’ve got that straight, I expect each of you to learn something from all of this.” Lucifer finally finished speaking and I thought I was going to start crying from relief. My legs were killing me from staying up for so long. 

“W...wow… that took forever…” Mammon let out a shaking tired voice as his body relaxed a bit from the stiff stance that he was holding for three hours.

“I’m hungry…” Beel was rubbing at his stomach that just was letting out loud growling sounds that only got louder during the three hours. I managed to block it out during half of Lucifer's lecture but I still couldn’t ignore it fully.

“Yuki, it seems you won’t be able to use your room for some time. You know, since it lacks a wall now. So, for the time being. I want you to stay in Beel’s room.” At what Lucifer just said I immediately choked on my spit and I was coughing harshly. I never slept in another male room unless it was a sibling!

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this took longer since I was busy with thanksgiving dinner (more like I went to my room and fell asleep so I could avoid speaking to anyone since I don't dig family gatherings at all.) But I am glad I manage to get this done today. I manage to finish the TSL musical event that is going on with the app and it was really fun. I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter and that you are safe and healthy. Bye-bye for now and I hope to see you again (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving and I hope you are being safe with your family member~


	38. Lesson Five Chapter Thirty-Eight - The Mystery of Belphegor (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Yuki's room wall is destroyed he has to stay with Beel for a while and that makes him nervous. He ends up learning more about Beel and about two more siblings he never heard about before. He also finally learn who that person in the attic is and he isn't surprised he was lied to...

“WHA? Now just a second. Why’re ya putin’ Yuki in his room? I mean, there’s enough space in my room, isn’t there?!” I really didn’t want to stay in Mammon's room either, I remember Levi told me when I first got into this house that he slept  _ naked _ and I can’t deal with that every night…

“This is a trivial matter, Mammon. Don’t get jealous over it. It shows immaturity.” Lucifer said that with a knowing smile on his face and Mammon's face grew red at that but I was just confused. Why would Mammon be jealous over that? We aren’t that close from what he claims.

“Wha… jealous?! Wh-Wh-Who’re you callin’ jealous?! As if I’d be jealous… pff! Anyway, Yuki has a pact with me!” Mammon pulled at my hand that had the pact mark on it. I frowned at just being grabbed out of nowhere but didn’t bother to say anything since Mammon would just get loud and defensive.

“Your pact is irrelevant. Also, if I’m not mistaken, there’s an extra bed in Beel’s room.” Lucifer shot down what Mammon said with a cold look and Mammon could only let out a low growl at this as he lowered my hand down but didn’t say anything back to him.

“Do you understand, Beel? This isn’t a request.” Lucifer looked over at Beel who was quiet during this. His stomach wasn’t growling that loud anymore but it still was making small noises.

“...Yeah, I understand.” Beel didn’t bother to argue with Lucifer and agreed without any problem.

“...Ugh. This sucks…” Mammon mumbled to himself as he crossed his arms around his chest. I couldn’t understand why this bothered him so much. I thought he would be okay with me staying in Beel's room since I wouldn’t have to stay in his room and take up his space. He is really confusing.

After that Lucifer allowed us to leave his room and Mammon went off to his room while stomping his feet. I went back to my destroyed room for my sleeping clothes then headed to Beel's room. I was nervous sleeping in another male room but I didn’t really have a choice in the matter. I mean at least I wasn’t told to sleep on the couch.

“So, this is my room.” Beel nodded toward his room. I looked around and saw two beds. One side of the room was painted orange and the other side was painted purple. On the orange side of the room, the wall had a sun painted on it with different pictures of suns on the wall. The purple side had a moon painted on it and had different pictures of dark skies. It was a rather nice looking room. I went over to the bed to the right since the bed to the left looked like it belonged to Beel but before I could get to the bed I was stopped by him with a hand to my shoulder.

“No. Use my bed. It’s the one on the left. Don’t use the bed on the right. I’ll sleep on the couch.” Beel moved me in the direction of his bed and I looked at him nervously. I didn’t feel okay with sleeping in his bed since it seemed a bit too much for my heart to handle…

“W-Why?” I was messing around with my hands as I looked nervously at Beel's bed. I would rather sleep on the couch or the floor than sleep on a guy's bed. I can’t handle being in an attractive guy bed at all. I have a pure maiden heart, you know!

“...The bed on the right is my twin brother’s. His name is Belphegor. He’s in the human world right now as an exchange student.” Beel got a lonely look on his face as he spoke of his brother and all the nervousness I was feeling went away. I felt surprised that he had a twin brother.

“You’ve got a twin brother?” I was surprised that Beel had a twin brother. I guess that's something we had in common. I mean we are still different since he is a demon and I am a human.

“Yeah. We don’t look alike though. Actually, we’re total opposites...Belphie had a falling out with Lucifer, so he was chosen to be an exchange student. Belphie didn’t want to go, but he was forced. So don’t mention his name in front of Lucifer.” Beel gave me a serious look as he told me that and I couldn’t help but wonder if something happened between the two brothers.

“I want to know more about Belphie.” I really was curious about the one brother I haven’t met. I wonder what he looked like. I mean there had to be some similar features between them. I mean my brother and I have matching birthmarks which was found out in an awkward situation that won’t be remembered.

“Even though we’re twins, all that means is that our father made us at the same time. It’s not like we’re alike in any way. Still, Belphie and I always got along. We used to have a little sister, Lilith. So the three of us were always together: me, Belphie, and Lilith...But that was a long time ago now.” When I heard the name Lilith I felt like the name felt familiar to me even though I know I never met someone named that in my life. I guess it's just some weird sense of  déjà vu.

“I want to know more about Lilith.” I was curious about the only sister in this family of brothers, I wonder how she was and how she acted with her brothers. I never had a sister before in my life so I was curious about what it was like. 

“...I don’t feel like talking about her right now. When Belphie returns to the Devildom, you’ll go back to the human world. Which means you two are never gonna meet each other.” Beel said that in a blunt tone and I felt a bit upset but I realize that was the truth since it wouldn’t make sense if we were to run into each other.

...Wait a minute. That person locked up in the attic mentioned Beel and that I should get closer to him. Beel said he is close to his twin brother… His twin brother is in the human world. Not able to leave because of Lucifer… I feel like the gears in my head are turning at full force.

“...What? Why’re you staring at me like that? I told you, didn’t I? Belphie and I are twins, but we don’t look alike.” Beel looked confused about how hard I was looking at Beel's face but those eyes of his look familiar… Like I saw them recently…

“I’d like to see a picture of Belphegor’s face if you are able to.” I needed to see a picture of him to confirm the suspicion I was currently happening. It kept on getting stronger and stronger that I was actually worried my head would explode from my thoughts.

“You know the portrait hall, right? I’m pretty sure there’s a picture of him there.” Beel left his room and I followed after him. He led me to the hall he was talking about and pointed to a picture on the wall.

“See? Right there, that’s Belphie.” When I saw the picture he was pointing at, I felt everything fall in place. Like everything finally made sense… There can be no doubt. It’s him. It would seem that the occupant of the attic room is none other than Belphegor himself…

‘ _...That mother fucker was lying about being a human! I knew it! Never trust a person trapped in an attic… Especially if they are claiming to be an innocent human… _ ’

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am done with this chapter and I feel so tired. I am totally going to sleep after this. I am kind of surprised that the app is making a music video. I mean I did see the ad before but I wasn't really paying attention to it. I can't wait to see the video when it is done. Well, I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter and that you are safe and healthy. Bye-bye for now and I hope to see you again (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	39. Lesson Five Chapter Thirty-Nine - Making Up Is Hard To Do (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki went to confront Belphegor about the fact he lied to him but end up getting destroyed by the harsh truth that was thrown at him. Yuki still doesn't fully trust Belphegor and decided not to help him out just yet. But just next morning he ends up accidentally hearing a private conversation between the demon brothers. He really doesn't know how this keeps happening...

“...Ah, it’s you. So, how did it go? I trust you haven’t forgotten what I told you? Have you managed to gain Beelzebub’s trust somewhat?” ‘ _ The Human’ _ in the attic looked at me with a questioning gaze but all I did was give him a hard look with my arms crossed around my chest. I was trying to copy the disappointed look my mother would often give to me when I was caught lying to her.

“Are you Belphegor?” One of my eyebrows goes up in a questioning action and I haven't uncrossed my arms yet. I was still pissed that he lied to me and almost made me do something that would be really dumb.

“ _ Aww, _ so you’ve already figured me out, have you? Well, you’re no fun at all. That’s right. I’m Belphegor, Avatar of Sloth. And I’m the seventh demon living here in this building.” Belphegor gained me a lazy smile and I almost forgot my anger once I saw how attractive his smile was but I quickly got back into serious mode.

“You’re a liar! You told me you were a human that got trapped here! Such a dick move, you know!” I couldn’t help but stomp my feet a little and pout. I was really pissed at being tricked by him.

“A liar…? Well, call me a liar if you wish. But let me say this: Any human who allowed themselves to be fooled by a demon has only themselves to blame. It was your foolishness and stupidity that led to this.” I couldn’t help but feel countless arrows hit my body as I slump down a bit. It was so harsh to be called such cruel yet true words from this jerkface.

“Did Beel actually tell you about me? Well, that alone suggests that he trusts you. He and my other brothers all believe that I was forced to go to the human world as an exchange student, don’t they? I’d love to see the looks on their faces if they found out that Lucifer was actually keeping me up here in this filthy attic. Heh heh… But now you know the truth, don’t you?” Belphegor was leaning against the door as he gave me an empty smile.

“I lied to you, sure. But Lucifer did lock me up in here. That’s the truth.” Belphegor looked at me directly in the eyes and I could see he was being totally honest with me and I kind of uncross my arms a bit but not fully.

“Why don’t you get your brothers to help you?” I felt like this was something he could have asked his brothers to help him out with, not some random human who has no idea what is going on. 

“If that were possible, I would’ve done it long ago. Think about it. If my other brothers learned about my current situation, what do you think they’d do? I’m sure they’d fly into a fit of rage and confront Lucifer about it. And if that happened, it wouldn’t be any ordinary family squabble. No, it might very well devolve into a war that would envelop the entire Devildom. If worse came to worst, even the human world wouldn’t be spared its effects.” I couldn’t help but sweat nervously as I thought about how bad the fighting would be between demon siblings… I really don’t want to see that happen at all.

“I’d like to find a peaceful resolution to all this. For Lucifer, for the Devildom, and for the human world as well. Personally, I’d like to be able to have a proper, face-to-face talk with Lucifer. Sure, we may have had a falling out, but really, it was only a little misunderstanding. If I could just talk with him, he’d realize that was the case. I need to find some way to get out of here, find Lucifer, and have a talk with him. That’s all I want. And that’s the truth. You understand, right?” Belphegor was looking at me with earnest eyes but I couldn’t help but feel like he was still holding back…

“You might still be lying to me… You did it before after all. How can I trust you right now?” I really don’t know if what he said is just false sweet words. He is a demon after all and they are known as liars so they can achieve the goals that they want.

“Well, I suppose I can’t blame you for not trusting me… You’re the only person I can count on to help me now. If you reconsider and decide you want to help, come back here. I’ll be waiting for you.” Belphegor gave me a smile before going deeper into the room he was locked in and I left the attic.

* * *

**_The Next Morning…_ **

I was walking around the house in a bored manner when I spotted both Lucifer and Beel. It seemed like they were talking about something serious. I know it is bad to listen in but I got a bit closer so I could hear what was being said.

“I haven’t heard anything from Belphie up in the human world.” Beel was frowning at Lucifer as he nervously rubbed at his stomach. I felt a pang of guilt as I thought about his brother who was still here but in the attic.

“He’s probably been busy. The life of an exchange student is a busy one.” Lucifer didn’t even seem fazed as he lied to Beel with a calm expression. He really is a cold demon. Lying without even blinking an eye.

“Belphie was against the whole idea of the exchange program from the start. I know he didn’t want to go to the human world of all places.” Beel's expression looked really hurt and the guilt I was feeling just got stronger. I was never good at handling guilt…

“No, I don’t imagine he did.” Lucifer didn’t really show much expression and I was wondering what was going through his head. He knew why Belphegor wasn’t speaking to Beel and he was keeping it from him.

“Come on, Lucifer. You have to forgive Belphie.” Beel got closer to Lucifer and I was worried he would grab at Lucifer. From what I could see I knew Lucifer was someone you really didn’t want to get physical with. I was getting nervous that a fight was going to start soon.

‘ _ Should I call out or should I just walk away and act like a background character who doesn’t understand what is happening.’ _ I was biting at my nail nervously as I watched what was going to next with a quick heartbeat.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, there and it nice to see you again. I am done with this chapter and I am pleased. I was kind of distracted by all the new shit that popped up for the game. And I realized something really important... The brothers are ass at dancing! Like holy fuck! What was that shit in the music video?! Dancing?! At least the game made up for it with the fact I can now have my precious butler-sama on my gaming scene... I am just weak for butlers... Well, I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter and that you are safe and healthy. Bye-bye for now and I hope to see you again (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	40. Lesson Five Chapter Forty - Making Up Is Hard To Do (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki is kind of realizing that Lucifer is kind of an asshole but he won't say it to his face because he wants to live... Mammon was kind of cool for a moment there but quickly changed back to his usual self by opening his mouth once again. Yuki also decides to help out Belphegor because he didn't like how Beel was stuck in between his two fighting siblings.

“If you insist on sending an exchange student to the human world, I’ll go instead. So could you let Belphie come back here to Devildom?” Beel looked at Lucifer with a pleading expression but Lucifer's expression just hardened.

“No,” Lucifer said it in a way that left no room for argument. He really just gave off the aura of a strict parent. “But𑁋” Beel tried to say something but was stopped by Lucifer with a frown.

“You understand Diavolo’s dream, don’t you?” Lucifer's voice was cold as he asked Beel this. It felt like the air was getting to a freezing level with how icy Lucifer's gaze was.

“...For angels, demons, and humans to recognize, accept, and respect one another. And to create a new world together𑁋” Beel said this in a quiet voice as he looked anywhere but Lucifer's gaze.

“Exactly. And the first step toward that goal is this exchange program. But Belphegor opposed it. I will eliminate anyone who tries to stand in the way of Diavolo’s dream, no matter who they might be. Even if it’s my own brother.” I couldn’t help but call Lucifer an asshole in my heart as he said this. I mean I wouldn’t say that out loud in case Lucifer could hear me but he is a total asshole…

“Beel, it’s not that I don’t understand how you feel. Belphie is your twin brother, and you were especially close to him. So with that said, answer me this. Who would you choose to side with, Belphegor or me?” Lucifer's expression was a cold one and Beel's expression grew nervous at this question. I frown at the question Lucifer just asked Beel, thinking it was unfair to make him choose like that.

“...So he can’t manage to answer, eh? That’s just like Beel…” When I heard a voice behind me I quickly cover my mouth before I could let out a sound. Turning around I saw Mammon was just standing behind me with his arms crossed. I glared at him for scaring me like that, he could have at least made himself known or whatever.

“What? Don’t look at me like that. You were eavesdroppin’ on them too. You tryin’ to tell me that it’s okay for you to do it, but not me? If we stay here too long, eventually Lucifer is gonna find us. Come on, let’s head over that way.” Mammon grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the dining room. I looked back where Beel was staying with a nervous expression and felt really reluctant to just leave him behind like this.

Mammon finally stopped pulling me and I just awkwardly looked at my feet as I tried not to say anything about him finding me listening in on Lucifer and Beel's conversation.

“...So, Beel told you about Belphie and Lilith, did he?” I looked up surprised when he mentioned that and Mammon was just nodding his head with an impressed smile on his face.

“I’ve gotta say, gettin’ Beel to tell you about Belphie and Lilith… for a human, you’ve done good! I gotta hand it to ya!... Anyway, how do I explain this? So, we were all actually angels up in the Celestial Realm before we fell from grace, so to speak. Back then, Lucifer was especially fond of Beel, Belphie, and Lilith. He loved those three. But things changed after we ended up in the Devildom. Lucifer is such a super-serious guy and all, so...after pleading loyalty to Lord Diavolo, he always put Diavolo’s desires first from that point on, no matter what. He does it even when it’s something he doesn’t agree with, ya know? I mean, seriously, would it kill him to be a little flexible sometimes?” Mammon raised both his shoulders while letting out a heavy sigh. I guess I could see where Mammon was coming from when he told me this. It would be annoying seeing someone just listen to every single word of someone and not say anything back. 

“But anyway, that’s what brought this on. When Lord Diavolo suggested this exchange program thing, and Belphie opposed it… Lucifer wouldn’t listen to a thing Belphie said. He just sent him straight up to the human world, and that was that. I mean, I’m not sayin’ that Belphie would’ve convinced him of anything even if he’d taken the time to listen. But still...if the two of them would’ve talked it out, I can’t help thinkin’ things would’ve turned out different…” Mammon kind of looked cool as he said this and all the former things I usually thought about him went away for a second there… He was really mature…

“Whoa, did ya hear that?! I just said somethin’ kinda awesome there, didn’t I?! It’s not often I do that! Way to go, me! MAN, I’m amazing! Hey, come on, I think I deserve some praise here! And while you’re at it, how about ya show a little reverence, too!” And… it is gone now. Mammon just killed it and I am not surprised at all. I just clicked my tongue at him as I looked away to think for a while.

‘ _ Belphegor wants to talk to Lucifer and fix things between them. Beel wants his brother back and the only way to do that is to solve this issue between them. I didn’t want to involve myself in this but I really can’t just ignore this now… _ ’ I was nervously biting inside of my cheek as I thought deeply about what I was going to do… I am really seeking death here at the moment.

__ “Hey, come on! Are you even listenin’ to anything I’m sayin’ here? Don’t ignore me!” Mammon notice I wasn’t listening anymore but I really didn’t care at the moment. I realize that if Lucifer and Belphegor talk with each other then something might actually change for the better.

__ ‘ _ But I am mostly worried for Beel who is caught between this. It is really hard on him from what I can see and I really find it kind of upsetting seeing that. _ ’ Realizing what I had to do I left the dining room, ignoring Mammon's call from behind me. I had to do this right now before I changed my mind and pretended not to know anything.

“...Well, this certainly is unexpected. It’s only been a day, and already you’re back. I thought it would be longer before you returned, if you ever did at all. So, I take it you’ve decided to help me?” Belphegor looked at me with a lazy look as I stood in front of the door between us. I had a serious expression on my face as I kept on urging myself not to change my mind.

“I have to wonder, though. What was it that changed your mind?” Belphegor looked at me with a curious look and I thought for a second before answering him.

“I’m doing this for Beelzebub.” I was being honest with him when I said this. I didn’t want Beel to have to deal with something like this. It isn’t nice to have to deal with your siblings fighting with each other and having to choose a side.

“...For Beel? I see… Well, no matter what your reason is, this works out well for me. So I’m fine with it. Now, I’ll say this as many times as I have to, because it’s important… You can’t tell my other brothers anything about this. They have to keep believing that I’m up in the human world as an exchange student. Now, if you’ve got that, then go ahead and go back to your room.” Belphegor motioned for me to go away and I tried not to roll my eyes at how he was acting, he was trapped in a room yet he was bossing me around.

“...Actually, wait a minute. There’s something important I still haven’t said: I really do appreciate your help. Honestly. If you hadn’t shown up, I would’ve been trapped up here for who knows how long. So I want you to know I’m grateful… Thank you, Yuki.” Belphegor gave me a gentle smile and the annoyance I felt a moment ago went away quickly, being replaced by a warm fuzzy feeling.

I left the attic feeling more relaxed and when I got to the bottom of the step I could hear my D.D.D ring from my pocket. Wondering who was trying to reach me through the phone I took it out of my pocket and look at the screen. I raise an eyebrow when I saw it was Luke.

* * *

**_Luke -_ ** _ Can you come outside now? _

**_Luke -_ ** _ I’m in front of the House of Lamentation. _

* * *

I felt confused that he was here but I headed straight to the entrance of the house to see what he wanted. When I got to the entrance and headed outside I saw that Luke was standing outside with a frown on his face that went away when he saw me.

“Yuki…! You came, thank you! I was worried… I don’t know what I’d do if someone saw me hanging out in a place like this.” Luke looked around with a nervous look on his face and I tried not to laugh at the way he was acting.

“Do you need something? I never thought you would come to this place because of how much you dislike demons…” With how many times he kept telling me how much he disliked demons and not to trust demons I am surprised he came here. 

“Yeah. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have come to this den of demons. Now, I’ll get right to the point. I need you to let me spend the night in your room tonight. Please, I’m begging you…!” Luke grab my clothes and look up at me with big eyes and I could help but picture a little dog begging me at the moment.

‘ _ Waahh… He is so cute… But I don’t know if Beel would be okay with this… But I can’t say no to this face of his! _ ’ I was just having a hard time figuring what I should do at this moment. Say no and turn away this cute little angel or say yes while risking pissing off Lucifer... 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am done with this chapter~ I was kind of not here for the whole week since I learned my mom covid positive and that made me really depressed for a while if I am being honest. I am not okay but not depressed anymore. Distracting yourself by playing games and writing is really helpful. Well, I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter and that you are safe and healthy. Bye-bye for now and I hope to see you again (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	41. Lesson Five Chapter Forty-One - A Pet is a Big Responsibility (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki is listening to Luke rant about Simeon and realize that Luke is acting like a child who is jealous of their caregiver paying attention to someone who isn't them.

“Yuki, this isn’t what I was talking about at all. I believe I asked to stay in your room…So what are we doing here in Beelzebub’s?!” Luke was frowning but looked more like pouting in my eyes, as we sat in Beel's room together with Beel. 

I ended up caving to Luke's request and snuck him into the house and took him directly to Beel's room. I felt like I should have told Luke what my situation was before taking him into the house. I know how much he doesn’t like being around demons….

“You’re talking too loud. If you don’t want the others to know you’re here, you’d better keep it down.” Beel frown at Luke as he gesture for them to quiet down but that only seems to fuel Luke's annoyance as the frown on their face increase (and got even cuter). “Answer the question!” 

“No one can use Yuki’s room right now,” Beel told Luke the reason why we were in his room instead of my rather comfy one that had very personal stuff kept there and hopefully not messed up due to my missing wall.

“Wha? What do you mean no one can use it?” Luke looked confused at what Beel just said and looked at me for answers but I looked away as I messed around with my fingers, feeling kind of embarrassed for the reason why I can’t use my room currently.

“It’s all because of the custard,” Beel said seriously with a straight face which made the situation even dumber if people actually knew what he was talking about. I wanted to let out a loud groan due to this.

“The custard…?” Luke mumbled that with a super confused face but I just shook my head at him when he looked at me for more details. Sometimes it's better not to know too much, especially if it is for a super dumb reason.

“Yuki and I have to share a room now. We don’t have a choice. Those were Lucifer’s orders. I don’t remember asking anyone to pick up a dog from the street and bring it back here, not to mention one that never stops barking.” I didn’t look at Beel when he brought up me sneaking Luke into the house. I also didn’t comment on the fact all of his brothers keep calling Luke a dog, he is more like a bunny in my eyes.

“Hey! Don’t you compare me to a dog! Anyway, I wasn’t picked up off the street! I came here of my own free will!” Luke crossed his arms with a huff as he tried to look more mature than he actually appeared. I wonder if Luke realizes he really does look like a young child instead of an old angel. Actually, how old is Luke?

“Here, drink this for now, and try to calm down.” Beel handed a drink to Luke that he took with a wary look that just increased when he looked down at the drink he had in his hand.

“Wh-What’s this supposed to be? ...It’s red. It better not be some sort of weird demon drink... like some strange creature’s blood or something! Tell me it’s not!” It looked like gears were turning in Luke's head as he kept on coming up with different things the drink in his hand could be.

“It’s just pomegranate juice.” Beel didn’t seem to care about Luke's worries as he bluntly told him that. I was kind of surprised that they had pomegranate juice in the fridge, I have been guessing what some of the drinks in the fridge was but it was kind of hard with the weird names on some of them.

“Wh...what?! Beelzebub, why are you being nice to me? It’s creeping me out.” Luke looked at Beel cautiously as he slowly inches closer to me. I really can’t help but find the way Luke acts so cute, like a child who doesn’t want to admit they are scare of someone or something.

“Because you gave me cake once.” Beel's expression grew happy as his stomach started to growl a bit in hunger. Beel's mindset is kind of simple if that is the reason why he will be nice to someone, just give him food.

“Did I?... Ah, right, you’re talking about that one time…” Luke seemed to remember what Beel was talking about as he nodded his head in understanding.

“When?” I was curious about how Luke ended up giving a cake to a Beel, seeing as he is a demon and Luke really doesn’t like demons.

“It’s nothing important, really. But in recent years I’ve actually been learning how to bake cakes and pastries and things.” Luke had a smile on his face that made him appear even more child-like. I have a feeling if I said that he would probably get mad at me which in the end will make him look so cute.

“Wow, that’s really cool!” I wanted to pat Luke on the head but force myself to keep my hands to my side, no matter how badly I wanted to take off Luke's hat and mess up his cute hair. 

“N-No, it’s nothing so impressive. I mean, I’ve only been doing it for about 300 years or so. I’m still an amateur! But yes, it’s true. Michael loves sweets of all kinds, so I’d like to present him with a cake I made myself someday! That’s why I’m doing it!” Luke looked happy as he spoke about Michael, who he mentioned to me before. But I was still processing what he told me… Been baking for around 300 years… He has been around that long but he still looks so young!

“Anyway, not too long ago I was testing out a new cake recipe, when Beel happened to walk by. And he mentioned he was hungry, so…” Luke finally told me why he gave Beel a cake. He didn’t have to give it to Beel but he still did. What a nice, surprisingly old, angel he is.

“Mm… just thinking back on it makes me wish I could have some right now…” Beel looked to be drooling as he remembers the cake Luke gave him. I was kind of worried he may end up eating something because of how loud his stomach was growling. 

“I only meant for him to sample it and give me his opinion, but he inhaled the entire thing in a single bite! He didn’t even stop to taste it!” Luke started to pout a bit as he thought about Beel just eating the cake in a single go.

“It was good, and I told you so back then as well.” Beel didn’t seem to understand what Luke was upset about and I could see why Luke would be upset with that. Beel is someone who enjoys eating so having him give feedback would be rather useless. 

“He loves to eat, but his vocabulary is almost nonexistent. He’d make the worst food reporter ever.” I could see that Luke was getting frustrated with Beel so I decided to change the subject to the reason why he was here in the first place.

“Did something happen between you and Simeon?” That was the only thing I could think about to cause Luke to leave the house he was in. I couldn’t see why Luke would fight with Simeon and his beautiful eyes… 

It was a few minutes of silence as Luke didn’t say anything or look at me. He was just quiet as he had his arm crossed in front of him. Seeing as he was acting like this then I had to assume it did have to do with Simeon.

“...This is all Simeon’s fault. I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for him. He’s getting way too chummy with these demons. We are angels, proud inhabitants of the Celestial Realm! And what’s more, we report directly to Michael the Archangel himself! Yet because of this exchange program, we’ve been sent down here to the Devildom of all places𑁋and what’s more, we’re supposed to associate with demons! It’s unbelievable! I mean, we’re talking about DEMONS here! Just the idea of speaking with one face-to-face is repulsive!” Luke finally let out everything he was holding it and I didn’t know how to react to it all. He kind of insulted Beel to his face seeing as he is a demon…

“ _ Um, let’s not forget that I’m actually a demon myself… _ ” Beel quietly mentioned that to Luke but he was ignored as Luke continued with what he was saying. It kind of felt awkward listening to someone talk shit about someone when they are present…

“If we go making friends with demons, what do you think is going to happen next, huh? I’ll tell you what: we’ll be corrupted! I’m always warning him about this, but he ignores me. Then he just leaves to have tea with Diavolo… He even suggested that I asked Barbatos to instruct me in the finer points of baking pastries and cakes! Can you believe it?!” Luke was pacing back and forth in Beel's room as his arms were moving all over the place to show off his emotions. He was being rather expressive with what he was saying but to me, it was like watching a child complain about his friend.

“True, it’s said that Barbatos is the greatest pastry chef in all the three worlds, but he’s a DEMON. Simeon won’t listen to a thing I say! I could disappear off of the face of the Earth for all he cared! In fact, I wouldn’t be surprised if he even finds me annoying. Maybe he thinks of me like a dog, too𑁋a noisy dog that never shuts up!” I was wrong in what I thought earlier, Luke is more like a child who is annoyed with their parents for not giving them enough attention.

“ _ Well, it’s true that you never shut up. _ ” Beel quietly mentioned that as well but Luke didn’t seem to hear that as he was too fired up by his emotions. I doubt he was paying attention to anything, too focused on getting everything off his chest.

“Simeon would rather spend time with DEMONS than with me…!” After hearing Luke say that I realize it's just jealousy. He is worried Simeon may replace him with someone else. What a childish thought to have.

“ _...Oh. So this is just about being jealous, then… _ ” Beel also realizes what Luke's whole problem was as well. I doubt it would help if either of us brought that up so I just continue to listen to what he had to say.

“I told Simeon our friendship was over, and then I strode right out of Purgatory Hall𑁋that’s our dorm𑁋so I can’t go crawling back now,  _ not after I did that _ . Which is why I’m asking you to let me stay here for a while.” Luke finally stopped pacing back and forth in the room and look at both Beel and me.

So from what I can basically summarize… Luke is too embarrassed to go back home after he “ended” his friendship with Simeon because he was jealous of them always hanging out with demons instead of him. Now he wants to stay somewhere so what happens will die down and he can go back without any trouble.

What a child-like thing to do. I can’t help but find this so adorable…. Even though he is old enough to probably be my grandfather or something older. His appearance really is throwing me off, especially the way he acts like a child.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post yesterday but there was a heavy rain going on with strong ass wind so I wasn't trying to pull my hair out due to worrying that the wind may turn off my power or something like that. To make up for my lateness I will also post something on Sunday to show I am sorry. Well, I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter and that you are safe and healthy. Bye-bye for now and I hope to see you again (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆
> 
> o<( ´∀｀)っ┌iii┐ Ｍｅｒｒｙ Ｘ’ｍａｓ


	42. Lesson Five Chapter Forty-Two - A Pet is a Big Responsibility (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki gets the okay from Beel to have Luke stay in the room and he may regret it a bit when Luke really doesn't understand they need to be hidden so no one realizes they are in the house.

“Even though you hate demons?” Beel looked at Luke with a raised eyebrow and Luke frowned at him as they crossed their arms in front of him.

“Well, what choices do I have?! ...This is the only place I could think of to go.” Luke's expression was really sad and I couldn’t handle it anymore. I knew Beel wouldn’t really like this but he could blame this on me if Lucifer found out about this.

“I think we should let him stay here.” I couldn’t even think of letting him leave this house and some bad demon found him alone…! What if he gets tricked by a shady demon and gets kidnapped!? I couldn’t live with myself if that happened at all!

“Oh Yuki… I knew I could count on you! You’ve got the heart of an angel!” Luke hugged me happily and I couldn’t keep a smile off my face. I didn’t even think of Lucifer's disapproving stare if he found out what I just did. I looked over to Beel who was silently watching this and I was worried he would throw Luke out.

“...Okay, Luke can stay here. I do owe him for giving me that cake, after all.” Bell nodded his head in agreement with me and Luke stopped hugging me to look towards Beel with a smile on his face.

“Really? I can stay?!” Luke looked so pleased with getting the okay from Beel as well and I felt an urge to squeeze his cheeks due to how cute he looked at the moment. I feel happy knowing I would see this cute angel for a while whenever I came back to Beel's room.

“Just make sure that my brothers don’t find out about you. If they knew I was sheltering an angel, they’d kick me out of the dorm.” I almost forgot about the other brothers since I was more focused on Lucifer. It would be bad if they found out me and Beel was keeping Luke in the house without telling them.

“All right, got it! Leave it to me! I’ll make sure no one ever finds out! You think I’m about to let some demons find me?! I DON’T THINK SO!” I tried not to flinch when Luke's voice increased in volume. I looked quickly at Beel's closed door and let out a sigh when no one stormed into the room. 

“In that case, do us all a favor and be  _ quiet _ .” Beel covered Luke's mouth and told them that in a firm voice. Luke quickly nodded his head and then quickly went to my side. I tried not to let out a sigh when I realized how this may be harder than I thought.

* * *

**_In The Morning…_ **

“...Hey. What’s the deal, Yuki? Is that all you’re gonna eat? If ya don’t have yourself a proper breakfast, you’ll run out of gas before lunchtime.” I tried not to react to Mammon's voice as I finished smaller than what I am used to for breakfast. I couldn’t help but think about what Luke said earlier before I came downstairs.

* * *

**_Flashback…._ **

“ _ So you’re really willing to bring me back something to eat so I can have breakfast too? That would be amazing, thanks…! Wow, you’re so nice Yuki! _ ”  _ Luke gave me a bright smile and I felt the urge to hug him close to me. _

_ “Oh, but I can’t eat any of that weird stuff demons like. Like fried bats, monkey brains… that sort of stuff. Also, I hate anything tomato-flavored. I can’t handle ketchup, either. And there are some cheeses I don’t like...it depends on the variety. Oh, and also…” Luke started to list off more things he didn’t like and I tried not to groan at how much of a picky eater he was. _

_ ‘This is for Luke so just bear with it Yuki for this one time!’ Giving myself that encouragement I continue to listen to Luke list off the things he hated to eat.  _

* * *

**_Back To The Present…_ **

“Are you feelin’ sick to your stomach? Is that it?” Mammon looked at me concerned and I didn’t really want him to keep asking me questions since I didn’t want to come up with an excuse for the reason I am like this.

“Are you worried about me, Mammon?” I decided to just ask him that, hoping he would change the subject himself. From what I could see Mammon dislikes making people see that he cares about them, a total tsundere to the boot.

“Wh…! N-No! Why would I be worried about whether you’re sick to your stomach?! Pff! You could have an alien burst outta there for all I care! If your stomach hurts, then go cry about it to someone else! Pff, what a dummy!” I didn’t know how to react to Mammon as he rambled on to show that he didn’t care. It was kind of cute if I am being honest…

“Wow, you’re so desperate to deny that you care. It’s embarrassing listening to you when you’re like this..” Asmodeus had a hand to his face as he looked at Mammon with a frown on his face. Mammon glared at him with a blush on his face.

“Welp, I think I’ve had enough for now.” Beel stopped eating and everything went quiet. I tried not to let out a groan as his brothers looked at him in total shock. He could have said something else that wouldn’t have gotten this reaction! 

“Beel! You’re actually gonna...gonna leave FOOD on your plate?! Uneaten food?! You’ve gotta be kiddin’ me…!” Mammon looked at Beel in total shock and I tried not to look at him directly since I knew why he was doing that in the first place.

“I can’t ever remember you doing that, and my memory goes back at least 5000 years!” Asmodeus was totally shocked as well and Beel frown at his brothers as he grabs his plate as he got up.

“I didn’t say I wasn’t going to eat it. I’m going to take it back to my room and finish it there. That’s all.” Beel looked annoyed with how his brothers were acting but they still looked at him surprised, seeing as he didn’t eat all of the food on his plate.

“Is this the end of the world?! Are we about to be invaded by an army of angels?!” Mammon still couldn’t process what was currently happening and started to come up with strange reasons why Beel was doing this.

“Can you really be called the Avatar of Gluttony if you don’t even finish all of the food on your plate?! If you don’t have that, you’re just a regular demon, aren’t you?!” Asmodeus looked totally concerned with Beel's actions and I felt like maybe they were going a bit too far.

“You picked up a cat from the street and brought it back to your room, didn’t you? That’s what this is about. Beel, once you’ve had fun with this animal, you need to put it back where you found it.” Satan seemed to come up with a reasonable explanation for why Beel was acting like this and I felt glad he was the calmest about Beel's odd behavior.

“ _ Actually, it’s more of a dog than a cat… _ ” Beel mumbled that and I looked at him with sharp eyes. He could keep that to himself around his brother who basically calls Luke a dog every single time they see him! 

“Hm? Did you say something?” Satan didn’t hear what Beel said fully and Beel only shook his head at his question. “Nope, nothing.”

I let out a tired sigh as I went to follow after Beel with a plate of food. This shouldn’t have taken as long as it did but finally, we manage to get the food to Luke. When we got upstairs I tried not to panic when I saw Luke wasn’t in the room at all.

“Hmph. Considering they call this place the House of Lamentation. I would’ve expected it to be more impressive. But it’s just big… that’s all. Other than that, it’s not so different from Purgatory Hall. Hey! Yuki, Beelzebub! What’s in this room here?” Luke didn’t seem to realize that him being seen would be a huge deal and was walking around like he was sightseeing.

“Luke, you can’t leave my room whenever you feel like it. My brother will find out.” Beel frown at Luke and Luke pouts as he crossed his arms in front of him.

“But everyone else is off to class right now, right? I can’t stay cooped up in that room forever. I’ll go crazy!” Luke let out a  _ hmph  _ before he turned to look at another room with interest.

“Whoa! What’s up with this room here?! It’s crammed wall-to-wall with books! And all of them have to do with demons!” Luke was going all over the place like an excited child who was checking out a new place.

“ _ Ugh _ , he keeps darting around. I can’t manage to catch him…” Beel grumbles as he tries to catch Luke who keeps managing to avoid getting caught by him. I have a feeling he wasn’t even doing it on purpose…

“Wow! The view from up here is amazing! I bet you can see the entire Devildom!  _ Ooh!  _ I see Purgatory Hall! Look! That window near the spire there is my room! Yuki, Beelzebub… _ look _ !” Luke was pointing out of the window he was looking at as he gestures me and Beel to look at where he was pointing. Beel let out a tired sigh at this and I could only shake my head at how cute Luke was acting.

* * *

**_Later In Beel Room…_ **

It was after classes and I was laying in Beel's bed holding a manga in my head and Luke was near me. He was talking and I was listening to him, even if I was getting really into this manga I was reading.

**** “...So, you’ve heard the story about Lucifer and his brothers, right? They used to be angels… Well, all except for Satan. It was a long, long time ago. So long that you humans couldn’t even imagine how far back it was. Back then, Lucifer was the strongest and the most beautiful of all angels. He had six pure white wings, and light radiated from them…” I looked from the manga and looked at Luke who had a blush on his face as he talked about Lucifer's angel form. I wonder if he really was that good looking. He is attractive but he gives off way too much of a dangerous feeling to me…

“...Now, keep this between us, all right? You absolutely can’t tell anyone else, understand? Not Beelzebub or any of his brothers, either. But back then, I admired Lucifer even more than Michael. And it wasn’t just me. Other angels felt the same way. I think everyone did.  _ Hehe,  _ remember… this is our little secret, okay?” Luke looked at me seriously with a cute smile on his face. I felt the urge to squeeze his cheeks but I only nodded my head in agreement with what he said.

Our moment was interrupted when Beel came into the room quickly and shut the door rather loudly behind him. His expression looked upset as he looked at Luke. I sat up on the bed and placed my manga under me.

“ _ D’AAAAAH!  _ Y-You scared me…! Beelzebub! At least knock before coming in! Sure, this is your room, but right now it’s my room too!” Luke scolded Beel with a frown on his face but Beel didn’t seem to care what he was saying.

“We’re in big trouble. You’re about to be found out.” At what Beel said I felt my heart stop for a second and I went cold. I instantly picture an angry Lucifer standing over my dead body…

“... _ Huh? _ ” Luke's expression went blank at what Beel just said like he didn’t fully process what he just heard.

“We’re having a surprise inspection. Now.” I felt panic at what he just said. Why is Lucifer having a surprise inspection, now?! 

Does he know!? Is this some sick way to mess with us?! Am I going to die?! I am too young to die! I have too many regrets!

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, the last day of 2020 and I got this chapter done! I feel like there are just a few more chapters of lesson five, I will have to double-check to make sure since I don't really remember right now. Well, that is it for me now. I hope this chapter was enjoyable and that you are safe physically and mentally. Bye-bye for now and I hope to see you again (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆
> 
> (ノ´∀｀)ノ*.ﾟ･｡:*:．ﾟ・☆A HAPPY NEW YEAR☆・ﾟ．:*:｡･ﾟ.*ヽ(´∀｀ヽ)


	43. Lesson Five Chapter Forty-Three - The Incredible Disappearing Doggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki is worried about the surprise inspection and it not helping to hear that Lucifer is able to spot anything that seems out of place in the room. He is totally going to punish Mammon for making this a thing.

“A surprise inspection? What do you mean?” Luke still looked a bit confused about what Beel said but I was panicking pretty badly on the inside. Lucifer will kill me if he finds out that I let Luke stay here!

“I mean exactly what I said. Lucifer shows up unannounced, and goes around checking each room to see if anyone is out past curfew.” What Beel was describing just now was a parent checking to see if their children were being responsible or not…

“In that case, all I have to do is hide, right? Maybe under the bed, or behind the curtains𑁋” Luke was cut off from speaking by Beel shaking his head with a serious expression.

“Oh no. You’ll have to do WAY better than that. Lucifer does more than check to see if everyone’s in their rooms. He also searches the inside of the room itself. Asmodeus had a witch that he’d brought back home one night in his room. She transformed into a spider and hid, but Lucifer still found her.” Why does Lucifer have to be so serious in what he does?! This just keeps getting worse and worse! What is he going to do to me when he finds Luke?! It's scary just thinking about all the ways he could hurt me!... And a tiny bit hot, only a tiny bit!

“Wha…?! Why does he have to go to such lengths? We didn’t have anything like that at the Purgatory Hall!” Luke started to look worried once he realized how serious Lucifer was about checking the rooms out.

“That’s because you don’t have Lucifer living with you at Purgatory Hall. He originally started doing it because Mammon kept sneaking out after curfew and coming home late. And he’d hide stacks of unpaid bills in his room so no one could find them.” I tried not to let out a heavy sigh at what Beel just said. Why am I not surprised this all happened because of Mammon being a dumbass…

“Ugh… Mammon, that IDIOT!” Luke voiced my thoughts out loud and I nodded my head in agreement with his statement. This is all Mammon's fault and I will use the pact between us to mess with him later. I will force him to bark like a dog for an hour!

“There will be time to blame Mammon later. Right now you need to hide. Get inside the closet.” Beel opens the closet in the room and motion for Luke to go into it. That literally seems like the first place Lucifer would check out! Is he TRYING to kill us?!

“What’s the point of me hiding in the closet?! I mean, you said he even found a witch that had transformed herself into a spider, right?!” Luke didn’t look keen on hiding in the closet either. There was a limited place where we could hide Luke and we couldn’t just sneak him out of this room, what if Lucifer saw us doing that?!

“Well, if you keep standing there doing nothing, he’ll find you for sure. I’ll think up some excuse to keep him from looking in there. Now hurry!” Beel didn’t allow Luke to argue anymore and push him into the closet then close the door on him. After the closet was closed Lucifer came into the room and I tried not to let out a scream at the sight of him. He is like a serial killer in a horror movie who appears when the main characters' guard is down!

“...All right… inspection time. Beel, Yuki. I see you’re both here. I’m going to have a look through your room to be certain everything’s in order here. But before I do,  **is there anything you’d like to tell me** ?” Lucifer's eyes were so cold and scary that my brain was turning to mush. I knew looking away would admit that I was hiding something. What should I do?!

“... _ Woof… _ ” Why the hell did I bark like a dog?! I am not Mammon! I could feel my face heating up and I looked at the ground hoping it would swallow me up. I am so embarrassed by my actions…

“...I see. I heard a rumor that Beel has been keeping some sort of  **dog** or a  **cat** in here. But from that little “woof” you made just now, Yuki, I take it you're trying to say that there’s no pet at all… it was you all along.” I wanted to deny what Lucifer said but then he would think something was hiding in the room. So I nodded my head and cursed at him with all the words I know in my heart.

“Beel, open up the closet.” I looked up at Lucifer but made a casual expression when I made eye contact with him. I could feel sweat appearing on my back as I grew stiff. Why the hell is he checking there first?! Did he hear us earlier?!

“There’s nothing in there but Belphie’s clothes𑁋” Beel tried to come up with an excuse but stopped when Lucifer gave him a really cold look that could kill someone if he wanted to. “Didn’t you hear me?  **Open it.** ” 

I could hear my heartbeat in my ears as Beel opened the door, revealing the inside of the closet… where Luke is nowhere to be seen! I tried not to let out a gasp at this but I could feel that my eyes widened in shock at this discovery. Beel looked surprised about this as well.

“Well, it seems you really aren’t hiding a puppy in here. I guess it was only a rumor then. All right, that wraps up my inspection. Both of you make sure to go to bed early.” Lucifer smiled at us before leaving us in the room alone again.

“Luke disappeared. Weird… I know I pushed him into the closet a minute ago. What’s going on?” Beel was looking at the empty closet with a confused expression on his face. I felt concerned to see that Luke wasn’t in the closet anymore. Where did he go and is he okay?

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Hello~ I am waiting for the new event coming out in the game! I am weak against beautiful women so this will be a super cool event for me! I don't have a lot to say so... The world is shit but just know that there are some good things. Love chu~ Well, I hope this chapter was enjoyable and that you are safe physically and mentally. Bye-bye for now and I hope to see you again (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	44. Lesson Five Chapter Forty-Four - The Incredible Disappearing Doggy (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki is feeling nervous about the fact Luke is nowhere to be found and now he is really guilty after talking to Simeon. He really can't handle hearing Simeon talk about Luke like they are their child or something! Yuki's hair may turn white due to all the stress and guilt he was feeling currently...

“Luke never did come back last night.” Beel was talking to me after class and I couldn’t help the knot that was forming in my stomach, I felt really concerned about the fact that Luke was still missing and he didn’t just show up yet.

“You saw it too, right Yuki? You saw me push him into the closet. So then why did he just va𑁋” Beel quickly stop talking when he saw someone approaching from behind me. Looking at the new person I felt my face get warmer and my heartbeat increase when I saw it was Simeon.

“Well, hello Beel, Yuki. Good to see you. You two are looking after Luke, right? I hope he isn’t causing you too much trouble. I’m sorry you had to get caught up in our private squabble. I tried to stop him before he could run off, but Luke is just too quick, I’m afraid. I’d appreciate it if you could take care of him until he’s ready to come back again. Thank you both.” Simeon gave a gentle smile but that smile was like a knife to heart when I keep remembering Luke is missing and we didn’t know where he was.

‘ _ Would it be best to tell Simeon about Luke’s disappearance…? _ ’ I was biting at the inside of my mouth as I looked at Simeon nervously and then at Beel whose expression wasn’t better either.

“Luke can be a real handful. He’s still young and immature as angels go, and he knows little of the world. So, he tends to judge everything in life from the perspective of someone in the Celestial Realm, using its logic. Though that’s also one of the positive things about Luke. He’s honest, genuine, and he adheres to a strict set of values that he doesn’t break. When the two of us were originally chosen for the exchange program in the Devildom, he was extremely upset and depressed. It was hard for him. But personally, I thought that studying in the Devildom would be a good opportunity for Luke. Here, Luke is able to come in contact with demons as well as human students like you, Yuki. It’s a chance for him to expand his perspective. And on top of that, it’s my hope that he’ll be able to grow as an angel as well. I’m guessing Michael must have felt the same way, which is why he chose Luke for this program. Though Luke himself hasn’t figured that out.” Simeon really wasn’t helping with my guilt as he talked so fondly of Luke like a parent would do for their child, he was killing me here!

“Why not tell him?” I feel like if he just told him this then this situation and this guilt wouldn’t be happening right now. I am about to die from how guilty I feel, you know?!

“I believe this is true in the human world too, but some supervisors like to teach the people they lead directly𑁋to give them the answers they need. But other supervisors like to make those they lead think for themselves and have them figure things out on their own. I belong to the latter group. I like to sit back and watch Luke find the answer on his own.” Simeon said that with a smile on his face but I could see how that could be annoying in Luke's eyes.

“...That’s really mean of you.” I wanted to frown at Simeon but his face was too attractive so it just turned into a frown. His face is literally too hard to frown at!

“ _ Heheheh _ . Perhaps it is, yes. If you find yourself unable to put up with him anymore, go ahead and kick him out. I’m sure he’ll come back to me if he has no place else to go. Well then, I’ll be seeing you.” I felt like I could breathe when Simeon finally left and I decided it was for the best that me and Beel didn’t tell him that Luke was missing.

“...We’d better track down Luke ASAP.” Beel's expression didn’t look okay either from the talk with Simeon, he must be feeling guilty as well. I really can’t handle this guilt in my heart!

* * *

**_Back At The House Of Lamentation…_ **

I was frowning as I met up with Beel in front of his bedroom door, he didn’t look happy either so that meant he didn’t have any luck locating Luke in his area either.

“From the look on your face, I’m guessing he wasn’t anywhere on the second floor either, huh? Although honestly, it really isn’t possible to search all of the second floor since my brothers’ rooms comprise most of it.” Beel was right about that, I had to be really careful with my searching so that nobody would realize I was looking for something. I was so tense while I was doing that.

“Well, I didn’t find him either. I looked all over the first floor, but didn’t see him anywhere. We should try one more time. This time you look on the first floor, Yuki, and I’ll search on the sec𑁋” Beel was cut off by another voice that made my heart jump in my chest.

“So, you’re looking for something, are you? What are you two whispering about?” Satan was looking at us with a raised eyebrow and I tried not to panic as I looked all over the place but never directly at Satan.

“I don’t know what you mean. We’re not whispering.” Beel looked nervous as well as he quickly hid what we were talking about.

“Oh yes, you are. And you’d better give me the truth, or I might have to go tell Lucifer about this.” Satan had a smile on his face but it felt like I was looking at an ice-cold prince at the moment. Why did this have to happen?! Why couldn’t it have been Mammon?! I looked at Beel and waited for him to say something.

“We’re looking for a dog named Luke.” Beel had a completely straight face as he said this and I felt so relieved that he had such a hard to read expression.

“So, you really are hiding a dog in your room then… I did think it was awfully strange that you didn’t finish your breakfast. I won’t say anything to Lucifer about this, but after you’ve had your fun with this dog of yours, you need to get rid of it.” Satan gave one last smile before he left us alone once again. I let out a long sigh when he was far enough from us.

“Looks like we managed to worm our way out of that somehow, huh… We’d better find Luke fast.” Beel's expression was serious as he said this and I could only picture what could happen if someone found Luke before us. I couldn’t help but think I would be the one who will get hurt in the end…

After a few more minutes of searching, we still couldn’t find Luke at all. We met up again at the entrance of the house and I was slowly losing hope that we will find Luke before anyone else in the house.

“It’s strange that we still haven’t found him even after searching for all this time. If we assume he left the House of Lamentation, then did he go back to Purgatory Hall, or could he have gone somewhere else? Still, we definitely hid him in the closet. I know we did. So even if he did go somewhere else, it’s weird that he disappeared while inside the closet. Could Luke actually be somewhere inside the House of Lamentation?” Beel was thinking really hard and I was trying to figure out where Luke could have disappeared from the closet.

As I was doing this I saw that there is a decorative dollhouse near the entrance of the house. It’s an accurate, scale model of the House of Lamentation itself. Beel also looked over to the dollhouse and his eyes widened in surprise.

“Wait a second. Look at the dollhouse here… That’s strange. There’s an extra room here, one that doesn’t exist.” I went over to look at where Beel was pointing and I noticed that there was an extra room.

I am pretty sure I didn’t see any door to the room and I searched this house really thoroughly for Luke. So could that mean… There is a secret room in this house?! This is like I am in a mystery anime! If I wasn’t so nervous about finding Luke I would actually be pretty excited about this discovery.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I am back. Needed to take a break for a while since I just started to take some antidepressant and they made me really sleepy. I am kind of used to it still but the sleepy feeling is still there. Anyway, this is the last lesson of lesson five so we are starting lesson six next time and we will get even more moments with the best foodie, Beelzebub~ Well, I hope this chapter was enjoyable and that you are safe physically and mentally. Bye-bye for now and I hope to see you again (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	45. Lesson Six Chapter Forty-Five - There Are Some Wounds Time Can’t Heal (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki ends up learning about another sibling, a younger sister. It seems like a sore subject and he doesn't know how he should comfort Beel who looks so guilty about the death of his younger sister. There is a knot in his heart that doesn't seem like it wants to go away.

“...There’s nothing here. It’s just a wall. But the dollhouse… it definitely showed a small room here.” Beel and me were standing at the place that was locked in the dollhouse but there was just a wall in front of us, no door.

“But there’s no door. And if I remember correctly, the only thing that should be on the other side of this wall is Lucifer’s room. Could the dollhouse model be wrong…?” Beel looked confused as he looked hard at this wall. I started to think deeply about the reason why we couldn’t see the room located in the dollhouse.

“Your memory and the dollhouse isn’t wrong.” Beel was remembering what was behind this wall correctly and the dollhouse was showing a room that no one in the house knows about. So of course Beel wouldn’t know about a secret room!

“So you’re saying that there’s a room there, but you wouldn’t know it from the outside𑁋in other words, a secret room?” Beel looked closer at the world and let out a gasp when he saw something on the wall that seemed important.

“...Take a look at this, Yuki. Look at this spot on the wall. It looks like a decorative pattern, but I can make out words written there. It’s a message written in the language of angels. This is what it says: “When the morning star dwelt in the heavens, its light shone down upon this one, sparkling brilliantly, the eighth of the eight.” It’s a riddle. And more importantly, I know the answer to it. “The morning star” is another name for Lucifer. So “when the morning star dwelt in the heavens” means “when Lucifer was an angel.” “Its light shone down upon this one, sparkling brilliantly, the eighth of the eight.” That part refers to someone Lucifer loved deeply: the eighth child of eight, our sister. Her name was Lilith.” After Beel said that the wall opened up and there was a tense silence between us. For some reason I don’t know if I should ask more about this sister of his, the look in his eyes didn’t look good…

“...Let’s go.” Beel walked into the secret room and I followed behind him quietly. When we got into the room I saw a lot of furniture covered in cloth and there was a bit of dust covering the things in this room. It seems like a room that hasn't been used in a long time…

“I...I know this place… It’s Lilith’s room from back up in the Celestial Realm. I’m sure of it. What’s Lilith’s room doing here, in the House of Lamentation…?” Beel looked shaken up as he stood in this room, he looked like he wanted to cry but didn’t allow himself to. 

“...If it is okay with you I’d like to know more about Lilith.” I felt a bit bad asking about her since it seemed like a sore subject but I was curious about this little sister of these demon brothers….

“Like I said before, Lilith was our little sister. But she’s gone now. She died. In the Great Celestial War. Do you know about the Great Celestial War? About what happened then?” Beel looked over towards me as he asked me this and I tried not to look into his sad-looking eyes.

“No, I don’t.” I don’t really know much about the history of this place so I wouldn’t know much about a war that happened in the past.

“My brothers and I were originally angels. That was back before the Great Celestial War𑁋before we were cast out. Lucifer incited a revolution against our father, and we align ourselves with him. Those who followed our father fought against those who followed Lucifer. That was the Great Celestial War. In the end, our father crushed our rebellion, and cast us out of the Celestial Realm. During the battle, my sister Lilith’s wing was pierced by an arrow. Both Belphie and I saw it. It happened right in front of our eyes… She fell down out of heavens and… died.” Beel bit his lip and his voice cracked as he spoke. I felt conflicted about whether I should comfort him or just do nothing…

“Just before Lilith was shot, I saw angels from the opposing side draw their bows and aim at both her and Belphie. I couldn’t save them both… the three of us were too far apart. I knew I’d only be able to get to one of them in time. Then suddenly Belphie’s eyes met mine...and just like that, I rushed over to him and shielded him from the attack. I wasn’t able to save Lilith. She died. And it was my fault.” Beel's expression grew dark and his shoulder started to shake. I got concerned about this and moved to get closer to him but didn’t move to touch him.

“You did nothing wrong, Beel…” Even though I said that my words didn’t seem that comforting. I didn’t know what to say to him after he saw his sister die in front of him. It would just seem like empty words of comfort.

“Everyone tells me that. “You couldn’t help it,” that’s what they all say. But none of them saw what I saw. They didn’t see how Lilith looked at me as the arrow pierced her wing in the split second before she fell. They didn’t see that look of despair… Belphie hasn’t ever come out and said it, but I think he blames me for not being able to save Lilith. I know he wanted me to save her instead of him. In fact, I knew that at the time, but I chose to save him instead...Yuki, what would you have done?” Beel looked serious as he asked me this and I felt like I was being asked the world's hardest question.

  
‘ _...I feel like I want to puke… _ ’ My stomach was twisting in discomfort and I wanted to go lay down so I could avoid answering this. This is too much stress for me to handle at the moment…

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Hello~ Here another chapter for this story! We are getting closer to the drama, I love me some drama! Another Beel finally has his song out and I haven't checked it out yet but I may listen to it soon. Also, I finished the bunny event for obey me and it was so fun! I wish that I got more stuff so I could level up more of my cards... It so hard to get through the lessons now! Glowsticks are so hard to get a lot of! Anyway, I hope this chapter was enjoyable and that you are safe physically and mentally. Bye-bye for now and I hope to see you again (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	46. Lesson Six Chapter Forty-Six - There Are Some Wounds Time Can’t Heal (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki is asked a hard question by Beel and he really doesn't want to give them an answer at all. Things just get worse when he realizes Luke was found by Lucifer and they may end up dying. Things are just getting so bad he can't keep up anymore!

“If you had been in my shoes, who would you have saved, Belphegor or Lilith?” Beel was looking at me seriously as he questioned me and I could feel the palms of my hands getting really sweaty. I was trying to think of a good answer but my head was going blank.

“...Your D.D.D. is ringing. You should get that.” Before I could say anything my D.D.D. started to ring and I felt such a relief go through me once I realized I didn’t have to answer Beel anymore. I quickly got my D.D.D. out my pocket and went to answer the call, not looking to see who was calling me.

“ _ HEY! Yuki... where are you?! Something seriously bad is about to happen here! Get your butt down to the underground tomb now! Hurry! The dog is down here, and Lucifer’s about to kill him…! _ ” Mammon's voice sounded really concerned and I could hear a lot of noise in the background of his call. I felt a new wave of worry come over me once I realized he was talking about Luke. Before I could say anything to him, Mammon hung up on me.

“The dog? Does he mean Luke? Come on, we’d better get to the underground tomb.” I tried not to flinch once I realized that Beel was closer to me than I realized. Before I could understand what was happening, Beel grabbed me and started to pull me toward the place that Mammon mentioned.

I was struggling not to fall and hurt my nose since Beel's legs were much longer than mine so he walked way faster than me. After a few minutes, we finally reached a place I never saw before. I couldn’t really check it out before noticing three people ahead of me and Beel. As we got closer I could see that the situation was pretty bad.

“Lucifer, come on! Calm down a little, would ya?! He’s just a lost dog, that’s all! There’s no need to go revealing your true form over this, now is there?!” Mammon was trying to calm down a very angry Lucifer who was in his demon form currently.

“ _ R-R-Right, e-exactly! A-And if you th-think you’re gonna s-scare me looking all evil like that, y-you’re wrong! It w-w-won’t work! _ I-I’ll h-have you know that I r-report directly to Michael the Archangel, one of the g-greatest𑁋” Luke was shaking but he was trying to look serious as he held onto an unknown book that Lucifer was looking at with dark eyes.

“Luke. That  **book** you’ve got in your hand…  **Do you realize what that is?** ” Lucifer's voice was calm but I couldn’t help but shake and move a bit closer to Beel. I could just feel how pissed off he was and it was terrifying…

“Y-You mean this…? I found it a minute ago. The sculpture on the stone coffin there was holding it…” Luke looked confused as he looked at the book he was holding and Beel let out a small gasp once he could clearly see what Luke was holding. “I know that book…” 

“FINALLY! Yuki, Beel, you’re here! IT TOOK YA LONG ENOUGH!” Mammon looked over to us and looked relieved to see us but Beel didn’t pay much attention to them as he continued to look at the book in Luke's arms.

“That’s a grimoire.” I felt my head tilt in confusion at what Beel just said but Mammon looked totally shocked to hear Beel say that out loud. Even Luke looked surprised about what he was currently holding as well. I couldn’t understand why it was a big deal.

“A grimoire...?” I look over to Beel that I was still standing super close to and gave him a questioning look, hoping he would tell me what the huge deal was with that book and why Lucifer was so mad because of it.

“Yes. It’s a book of magic known as a grimoire. Several of them exist. Actually, there’s one installed on your D.D.D. as well, Yuki. “Nightmare” is a grimoire. But Nightmare is nothing more than a trial version of sorts. It can temporarily borrow a demon’s power. The grimoire Luke is holding has the power to  **control a demon** 𑁋to make him do  **anything** , even if it’s in violation of a pact. Everything that we are rides on that book. We can never allow it to be stolen  **under any circumstances** . I didn’t realize Lucifer was hiding it here in the underground tomb.” I couldn’t help but question why Lucifer didn’t try to do some magical spell to keep it hidden or something like that or make people unable to touch it unless something allowed them to. Maybe I am overthinking this…. 

“This is no time to be standing around lost in thought, Beel! Get with the program! Now listen up, dog! What I wanna know is how you ended up lost in a place like this! No one else but us has access to this place! So how’d you get here?!” Mammon looked over to a scared-looking Luke and questioned him. I tried not to flinch when Mammon asked Luke that and tried to hide my guilty-looking eyes.

“I-I don’t know! Y-Your guess is as good as mine! I tumbled out of the closet in Beelzebub’s room and found myself here! And then𑁋” I really wanted to cover Luke's mouth since what he just said didn’t really help the situation at all. I am pretty sure Lucifer looks even more pissed off!

“Wait. **_Beelzebub’s room…_ ** ? Did I hear that correctly? Did you just say the words  **_BEELZEBUB’S ROOM_ ** ?” Lucifer's cold eyes look directly at Beel and me. I could feel Beel tense up from under my hand that was currently holding onto his arm pretty tightly at the moment.

“ _ Uh-oh, this is bad…! _ ” Mammon's voice said that but I could only focus on the fact that Lucifer's anger was focused in our direction now. He wasn’t looking at me but I couldn’t help but want to run away when I saw those cold eyes of his.

“ **BEELZEBUB…!** ” The ground shakes under me when Lucifer slams down his foot. I would have fell if I wasn’t holding onto Beel at the moment. 

‘ _ This is bad. This is bad. This is bad.  _ **_THIS IS BAD!_ ** _ ’  _ I couldn’t help but see all the ways this could go wrong as I tried not to fall to the ground due to my shaky legs.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Hello~ Here the chapter and it getting to the drama in the next chapter! I will update tomorrow as well since I really want to get that chapter out for everyone to see. I am also busy playing the new event on obey me and I am almost done with it as well. Anyway, I hope this chapter was enjoyable and that you are safe physically and mentally. Bye-bye for now and I hope to see you again (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	47. Lesson Six Chapter Forty-Seven - Duty-Bound (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki may actually be stupid since why is he standing in front of a raging demon to protect an angel and a demon. He must be going insane for this to be happening to him.

“Were you hiding this angel in your room? Did you  **allow him access** to the House of Lamentation? This angel who would try to  **steal that grimoire** …?” Lucifer looked like he was really holding back from just coming over to Beel and doing something really bad to them…

“ _ Y-You’ve got it all wrong! I wasn’t trying to steal it at𑁋 _ ” Luke tried to defend himself but Mammon quickly cover his mouth and gave him a firm look.

“Hey, idiot! This ain’t no time to be makin’ excuses! Once Lucifer flips out, it’s no use tryin’ to stop him! I mean, there’s one guy who could do it, but𑁋” I couldn’t hear the rest of the thing Mammon was going to say before Lucifer's voice echo through the room and everything got really cold.

“ **You two had better be ready to face the consequences…!** ” Lucifer raised his hand and I could feel Beel tense up. I saw that Luke lowered his head as he shook badly with his eyes closed, I think I saw a few tears appearing in his eyes.

I don’t know why I did what I did but I let go of Beel's arm and quickly got in front of Beel and Luke to shield them from Lucifer. I was shaking and it felt like my heart was going to stop working due to how scared I was but I didn’t move out from in front of them. I could hear Mammon's voice call out my name in concern but I was too focused on Lucifer and his cold eyes.

“ **Out of the way, human! Or do you want to die here?!** ” Lucifer wasn’t speaking to me in his usual polite tone, he was speaking to me like I wasn’t someone important. I wanted to run away so badly but I kept myself directly in front of Lucifer and shook my head at him as I bit my lips hard until I tasted metal in my mouth.

“Stop it, Yuki…!” Beel was calling out to me from behind and he sounded really worried about me which just made me even more serious about not moving from in front of him.

“C’mon, this is serious! He’s gonna kill you for real!” Mammon's voice sounded really concerned for me but I didn’t let that affect me as I looked at the cold faced Lucifer. I don’t know why but he still looked so beautiful even though he was going to kill me…

“A human risking so much to defend a demon and an angel…  **how very interesting.** Well, if you want to be a hero, you’re going to have to choose one of them to save. Beelzebub or Luke. It’s  **one or the other.** Make your choice!” Lucifer's cold voice echoed throughout the voice and I could feel sweat going down my back.

Even though Lucifer told me I could only save either Beelzebub or Luke… I couldn’t help but remember the question Beel asked me before and I looked at Lucifer with serious eyes. I wasn’t shaking as badly as before and my voice didn’t seem like it was stuck in my throat anymore.

“No. I want to save both. Not only one of them.” I could hear Beel let out a noise behind me and Luke weakly called out my name but I was too focused on looking Lucifer dead in the eyes.

“What’s that now? You want to save  **both** …?  **Do you actually think I’m going to allow a lowly human that choice?! THAT YOU CAN HAVE WHATEVER IT IS YOU WANT?! NO…!** ” Lucifer looked so angry at the choice he made and before I could understand what was happening his hand moved…

Everything went dark and I could hear my name being called out but I was too tired to say anything… I am just going to close my eyes for a few seconds…

….

“..Yuki... Come back to me, Yuki.” I let out a low groan as I force open my eyes. I felt confused about where I was for a second before I realized I was back in Beel's room and on a bed now. This didn’t make sense at all, wasn’t I standing in front of Lucifer just a moment ago?

“...Yuki. You’re awake. I’ve been here watching you. I thought you might never wake up, since humans are so fragile and all. I’m really glad you’re awake again.” I felt confused as Beel put his warm hand on my head and gave me a smile that made my heart beat really fast.

“Do you remember what happened? You made Lucifer really mad when you stepped in to protect Luke and me. You almost got yourself killed. If Lord Diavolo hadn’t come running up, you’d be dead right now, you know. Lord Diavolo managed to stop Lucifer. You saw how Lucifer looked back then, and yet you stepped in front of me and spread your arms to block him. It was like you had a death wish. You need to go to Lord Diavolo and thank him for saving your life.” Beel was speaking softly to me as he kept his hand on my head. It felt nice….

“Were you hurt, Beelzebub?” I looked at him with worried eyes as I made sure everything was okay with Beel. I wonder if Luke was okay also….?

“No, I wasn’t hurt at all. But is this really the time to be worrying about me? You almost died, you know. A human stepping in to shield a demon from harm. I’ve never even heard of anything like that before.” Beel let out a sigh as he shook his head. I tried to smile at him but it became a pained groan, my body felt like I hit a wall at full force…

“What about Luke? Is he okay?” I still wanted to make sure Luke was okay. He was really scared and I am worried something may have happened to him when I blacked out. 

“As for Luke, Simeon came and took him back to Purgatory Hall. He was pretty shaken up after what he experienced.” I let out a small sigh once I realized that Luke was okay and all the worrying thoughts I was having at the moment disappeared.

‘ _ I really have shitty luck… This is the second time I was attacked… But at least nothing bad happened to Beel or Luke… _ ’ Even though my body was in pain, I still felt pleased that nothing bad happened to them. This pain I was feeling was something I could deal with…

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a lot to say but hey! I post this chapter so I hope you enjoy this extra chapter. Also, I finish the event going on with obey me already and I am empty once more. Anyway, I hope this chapter was enjoyable and that you are safe physically and mentally. Bye-bye for now and I hope to see you again (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	48. Lesson Six Chapter Forty-Eight - Duty-Bound (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki finally gets to ask Beel to make a pact with him but panic when he was questioned about why he wanted to make a pact with demons for some reason so he decided to tell half a lie and half the truth.

“...Luke didn’t do anything wrong. I’m the one to blame here. I’m the one who hid him in my room, I’m the reason he disappeared. I’m the one who failed to calm Lucifer down, and ended up putting you in danger… All of that was my fault. When you stepped in to shield me from Lucifer, I was pretty shocked. I mean, why would you go to those lengths? You’re not a demon or an angel, and you’re not even someone with powerful magic. You’re just a regular human. So why...why did you try to protect Luke and me?” Beel was looking at me with questioning eyes and I couldn’t help but get lost in them for a second…. It's really hard to focus when looking at such an attractive man…

“I didn’t think about it. It was my first reflex…” I really didn’t know why I protected them when I could have been killed by Lucifer… I just wanted to keep them safe from any harm…

“I see. So that’s simply the sort of person you are, then.” Beel gave me a small smile for a second before it disappeared as he thought deeply for a few minutes.

“As I watched you there sleeping, as I looked at your face, I couldn’t help wondering… if the situation had been reversed, would I have stepped in to defend you? I want to do something to make it up to you𑁋to thank you for saving me. So, is there anything I can do?” Beel was looking at me with earnest eyes and I remember what Belphegor told me about making a pact with his brothers…

“I want you to make a pact with me.” I felt a bit guilty about asking him this after I was hurt but I did agree to help out Belphegor getting out of the attic so he could make up with Lucifer and see Beel again.

“So, you’ve made pacts with Mammon and Leviathan, and now you want to make one with me. Why are you so interested in making pacts with demons, huh? I want to know why you want to make a pact with me. Let’s hear it.” Beel looked at me seriously as he questioned me and I remember Belphegor telling me I couldn’t tell any of his brothers about him being locked up… I have to lie.

“I want Lucifer to respect me…” I mean I kind of want him to respect since it would mean he wouldn’t try to kill me the next time he gets pissed off… Jesus, he is the oldest brother but he lost his cool so easily…

“You want Lucifer to respect you? Why?” Beel didn’t want to let up with his questioning so I decided to tell a little bit of the truth in my lie.

“So that he’ll let me help him make up with Belphegor….” I wanted to pat myself on the back for being so good with coming up with something on the spot. I should get an award for how good I am at lying… Wait, that isn’t a good thing to get an award for.

“So, by making pacts with us, you’re hoping to impress Lucifer? So that he’ll understand that you’re actually someone worth listening to, despite the fact that you’re a human? You want to do what even Solomon hasn’t been able to accomplish?” Beel got quiet for a while as he stared at me with an unreadable look in his eyes and I felt my heart increasing as I got a bit nervous.

“...All right. I feel the same way. I want Belphegor and Lucifer to make up, too. So I’ll do it. I’ll make a pact with you, Yuki.” Beel went and grabbed my hand and I felt the familiar feeling appear when I made a pact with Mammon and Levi. Another pattern showed up on my hand before it disappeared. I wonder if it will be fine if I keep getting a lot of pacts… It must be fine or else I would have felt something wrong with me rather quickly since I am just a normal human after all.

As I was holding hands with Beel who just became another demon who made a pact with me, elsewhere, at roughly the same time, another conversation is taking place.

* * *

**_Lucifer Hidden Room…_ **

**** “I’m sorry, Diavolo. I was so blinded by rage that I lost control of myself. If I’d actually attacked Yuki, then the entire exchange program would’ve ended in disaster. I’m grateful you showed up to stop me. Thank you.” Lucifer was sitting across from Diavolo with two cups of tea between them. Lucifer gave Diavolo a polite smile as he gave his thanks.

“...Well, it was an understandable reaction on your part. As demons, everything that we are rides on that grimoire. If it had been stolen, that would have been a disaster as well. You were trying to protect your brothers, weren’t you?” Diavolo gave an understanding smile to Lucifer as he took a sip of his drink in front of him.

“Perhaps, but I nearly ended up losing one of them in the process…Beel.” Lucifer frowned as he looked down at his hands with a dark look in his eyes. 

“I know how important your brothers are to you, Lucifer. How much you care. And if they can see that as well𑁋if they understand it𑁋then that’s a good thing. However…” Diavolo let out a sigh as he put down his drink and looked at Lucifer with a frown on his face.

“You said something to Yuki back there. “Do you actually think I’m going to allow a lowly human that choice? That you can have whatever it is you want? No…” Your loyalty to me, your brothers’ freedom, their right to know what’s really going on… You place so much importance on all of these things. So I wonder, who is it that REALLY isn’t being given choices here? Who is it that’s suffering from a lack of options? ...What do you think, Lucifer?” Diavolo looked at Lucifer with a serious expression and Lucifer lowered their head as they looked at the drink in front of them.

It grew quiet in the room after this…

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am done with this chapter! I don't really have a lot to say but I am probably going to play the new event pretty soon and probably finish it rather quickly. I still didn't get a new powerful card yet which is unfortunate for me but what can you do about luck? Anyway, I hope this chapter was enjoyable and that you are safe physically and mentally. Bye-bye for now and I hope to see you again (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	49. Lesson Six Chapter Forty-Nine - Who’s the Liar Here? (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is pretty awkward the next morning when Yuki is having breakfast with the demon brothers. He doesn't know how he should be around Lucifer since they did try to kill him before so it is a bit weird. He also doesn't know what to make with the fact Lucifer wants to talk to him before class. He really hopes nothing happens to him again...

It was tense and quiet at the dining table. I could feel Lucifer staring at me but I didn’t look up from my plate. I still felt a bit uneasy with him since I did get hurt because of him. My body still aches in pain so it was impossible for me just to forget what had happened between us.

“...Aw, normally everyone’s so happy and full of energy at breakfast. But things are sooo tense today!” Asmodeus broke the silence and I finally looked up from my plate but quickly looked back down when I made eye contact with Lucifer.

“After hearing about what happened last night, I’m not surprised,” Satan responded calmly to Asmodeus who let out a hum in agreement with what he just said.

“How about you, Levi? You weren’t involved in the drama at all?” Asmodeus spoke to Levi who didn’t seem that affected about what happened last night. Now that I think about it I didn’t really see him a lot for a few days…

“I haven’t left my room in the three days since  _ Master of Diablo _ released. That’s my new game. I’ve been busy trying to finish it. It’s an open-world game set in the human world, which you try to destroy by asserting control over Diablo, Lord of the Underworld. It’s AMAZING.” Now that I think about it Levi did tell me that he did get a new game and that I should check it out with him but I was too busy with keeping Luke hidden away from Lucifer.

“So you’re playing yet another game with inappropriate themes… Still, I have to admit, sometimes there are advantages to being a shut-in. You avoid getting caught up in unpleasant business, like what happened last night.” Satan sounds a bit worn out with the game that Levi was playing but he also sounded pretty assumed with Levi as well.

“Yeah, you can definitely say that. Just look at Beel. He’s on his sixth cup of soup. That’s only half his normal pace.” I couldn’t help but raise my eyebrow at what Asmodeus just said about Beel eating pace. Six cups of soup is still a lot for one person to drink…

“I see that Mammon has the same stupid look on his face as he always does.” Satan had a teasing tone in his voice as he spoke about Mammon and I could hear Mammon slam at the table.

“Hey! What’s that about my face now?! You all! Stop whisperin’ over there! If you’ve got somethin’ to say, just come out and say it!” Mammon sounded pretty annoyed with his brothers and when I looked up from my plate again I could see he was looking at me with a concerned look in his eyes that quickly changed into a glare when he noticed I was staring at him. He really is a tsundere… 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. We weren’t whispering. Don’t have a hissy fit, Mammon.” Asmodeus scolds Mammon like he was a child throwing a tantrum and Mammon ends up glaring at him so hard that I was worried he may try to attack Asmodeus.

“You know, we weren’t able to use the kitchen until yesterday, as someone had destroyed it. So I’d say we’re the victims here.” Satan was looking at Mammon and Beel as he said this. I mean it wasn’t really my fault but maybe I could have stopped what happened by telling Mammon to stop by using our pact…

It got quiet again at the table and it got really uncomfortable… I really didn’t want to stay here any longer so I decided to head off to class early. I didn’t want to finish my breakfast since I didn’t feel that hungry anymore.

“...Yuki. Would you come see me in the music room before heading to class?” Lucifer finally spoke to me and I ended up freezing as I looked directly at Lucifer. I could feel everyone else at the table look at the two of us.

“Okay.” I felt like I should get rid of this awkward air between us since it will be hard to be in the same place if we don’t talk about what happened last night.

“I’ll be there waiting for you,” Lucifer said that before leaving the table first leaving me behind with his brothers who didn’t speak until Lucifer was fully out of sight.

“Ooh, Lucifer wants to see Yuki? Yikes! Super scary!” Asmodeus said that with a smile on his face and I really didn’t like how he saw this as amusing but I couldn’t get that mad at him since he is totally my type… I wish he was a bit average-looking…

“ _ Pff… _ Careful Asmodeus. He might hear you.” Satan warned Asmodeus but I could see that he was smiling as well.

As this was happening all three of the demons I’ve made pacts with are looking over at me now with worried looks on their faces. Maybe I could have one of them accompany me part of the way to the music room…

“Hey Beelzebub, do you want to walk with me to the music room?” I felt like I should have Beel follow me since this was something that was mostly involving Lucifer, Beel, and me. It would also make me feel a bit safe if someone who is built like Beel is with me just in case…

“All right.” Beel stood up with a smile on his face and went to walk with me. As I left with Beel I made sure to wave goodbye to Mammon and Levi who watched me leave with Beel.

After a few minutes of walking with Beel, we stopped walking together when we were halfway to the music room. I really didn’t want to be by myself but Lucifer wanted to speak to me alone.

“This is as far as I can go with you. I don’t know what Lucifer wants, but I sure hope it doesn't turn out to be bad news for you…Don’t go dying on me, okay?” Beel put his warm hand on my hand and I felt my cheek grow warm at this action.

I struggled to mumble out a response to Beel before I quickly ran to the music room, trying to calm down my heart that was beating out of control due to Beel's actions.

‘ _ Calm down Yuki! He is just being nice. A nice-looking demon who patted my head… Get your head focus! We have to talk to Lucifer now! _ ’ I was standing outside of the music room door and slapped my cheeks to pump myself up. After saying a few more words to myself I finally open the door.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Hello~ I am tired as hell and I may go to sleep early. I mean I may write some more because writing is just way too fun to stop. Anyway, I am still halfway through getting through the second act of obey me story (I am stuck on lesson 37 because I am still so weak...) but I will probably get lucky soon and finish it up soon! Maybe... Anyway, I hope this chapter was enjoyable and that you are safe physically and mentally. Bye-bye for now and I hope to see you again (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


	50. Lesson Six Chapter Fifty - Who’s the Liar Here? (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki meets with Lucifer and things kind of got fixed between them (if he ignores the fact that Lucifer kind of threaten him while apologizing...). Also, it seems like there is going to be a retreat to Diavolo castle pretty soon and Yuki is wondering if something will happen to him once again...

When I finally opened the door I could see Lucifer standing in the music room with an unreadable expression on his face. He gave me a nod when he noticed me coming inside of the room. I closed the door behind me and went further into the room.

“Ah, you’re here. I assume you know what it is I want to talk to you about. It’s regarding last night… What I did to you was inexcusable. I apologize.” Lucifer lowered his head towards me and I tried not to let out a surprised gasp at this. I assume he would just say sorry, not actually lower his head at me.

“However, there’s one thing I want to make absolutely clear. As long as they consent to it, I have no problem with you making pacts with my brothers. However, your curiosity is getting the better of you.  **I want you to stop sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong.** I believe I warned you not to climb the stairs leading up to the attic. And yet  **you did exactly that.** ” Lucifer walked closer to me and I was forced to look up at him. I could feel my heart beating fast… I knew it was due to fear. I was also having a hard time focusing on what he was saying to me because he is just too attractive in my eyes. I thought I would be only scared of him now but he still looked so handsome, damn it.

“I’m the only demon able to go up there. There’s a spell cast on the stairs that ensures that. However, it only works on demons𑁋humans and angels are still able to pass… Unfortunately. As I’m sure you’ve found, there’s nothing at all at the top of those stairs.” When Lucifer said that I couldn’t help but raise a questioning eyebrow at him but quickly went back to normal and lower my gaze to the ground.

‘ _ It seems that Lucifer doesn’t know that I came in contact with Belphegor… Or maybe he is just pretending not to know and waiting for me to sell myself out. I am so nervous! _ ’ I quickly held my hands and tried to stop them from shaking. I really am not good at keeping secrets to myself at all…

“Curiosity killed the cat. If you behave yourself, you’ll complete your year here in the exchange program. At which point, we’ll return you to the human world. I imagine that last night served as somewhat of a learning experience for you. Still, the fact remains that I put you through a very scary experience. Sometime in the near future, I’d like to treat you to a meal out somewhere to make it up to you. Well, that’s all I had to say. You’re free to go.” Lucifer pat me on the shoulder and I went to leave the music room with more questions than answers

I was like this all the way until I reached RAD then headed to the student council room. I was brought out of my thoughts when I was greeted by Mammon's loud voice who called my name before running towards me with a smile on his face. “Hey, how about that Yuki, you’re alive!”

“Let’s see…” Before I could understand what was happening, Beel was by my side right away. “Yep, you’ve still got both arms and both legs. Your eyes are still in their sockets, and your ears are still attached. Guess you’re okay.” I was blushing after Beel was done looking all over my body. Even though I was wearing clothes I felt like he could see my naked body…

“I want to know what Lucifer did. You’ve got to give me the deets L-8-R, yo!” I gave an awkward laugh at what Levi just said, he really did say that out loud instead of texting it… Okay…

“Man, there you go again! ‘ _ Give me the deets L-8-R, yo’ _ ?! Like, what lame message board did ya learn THAT on?! Also, it’s one thing to type L8R, but who the hell actually says it out loud?!” Mammon didn’t bother to hide what he thought about what Levi just said and he quickly dodges an attack from a pissed-off Levi.

“ _ Whaaat _ , you’re still alive? Well,  **that’s** boring…” I didn’t know how to react to the fact Asmodeus actually looked disappointed nothing happened to me. Does this mean he hates me or something? He is literally confusing, all demons are!

“Of course. Unless he went crazy again like last night, Lucifer wouldn’t harm Yuki. And do you know why that is, Yuki?” Satan looked over at me with his usual attractive smile on his face and I was having a hard time focusing on what he was saying to me.

“Because I’m an exchange student.” I mean if an exchange student from the human world just died it wouldn’t really help out what they are trying to do so I can’t really end up dying… I don’t know how I feel about that.

“Exactly. I see you have a good grasp of what’s going on here. If anything were to happen to one of our exchange students, it would make Lord Diavolo look bad. Lucifer would never do anything to harm Lord Diavolo’s reputation.” Satan seemed pretty pleased with me understanding my position but I kind of wish I was a little bit wrong… Kind of hoping they would see me as something other than just a human who couldn’t even use magic.

“Ooh… speak of the devil! Lord Diavolo and Lucifer just showed up.” Asmodeus looked behind me and when I turned my head I could see Diavolo and Lucifer heading into the room. Diavolo smiled at me and I gave him a nod back.

“Well, it seems that everyone’s here. Shall we get started, Lucifer?” Diavolo went to sit in his seat and everyone else copied him. I sat in the seat that was for me and forced myself not to put my head down on the table in front of me.

“All right, I’m going to go ahead and call this officers’ meeting to order. To start things off, Lord Diavolo has an announcement for us.” After Lucifer said that he looked over to Diavolo who got ready to start speaking.

“Yes. Well then, I assume that some of you have already heard the rumors about the group retreat. And they’re true. I’m planning an exchange party between demons, angels, and humans to be held at my castle. I have a feeling that this will turn out to be quite an interesting experience for all of us.” Diavolo had a wide smile on his face as he said this and he kind of reminded me of a child inviting his classmates over to his house.

  
‘ _...I really hope nothing happens to me again. I really can’t keep dealing with situations where I almost keep dying. Well, it's kind of my fault since I can’t keep my nose out of demon business…’  _ I was kind of excited to go to Diavolo castle but I was also scared that something may happen to me at the castle. It was nervous excitement.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this chapter done and let me talk about something... That new music with Belphie singing is like... I am literally dead right now. It so perfect, I love him so much! He is just...AHHHH! Anyway, I am done freaking out about the song now. I am pretty sure I will be playing the new event pretty soon... Didn't get a new card tho... Anyway, I hope this chapter was enjoyable and that you are safe physically and mentally. Bye-bye for now and I hope to see you again (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆

**Author's Note:**

> Well I decided to write a story for this game since I love it! Anyway I hope that people will enjoy this and I will try to keep a good update status for this story. Well I hope this chapter is like and that everyone is safe. Bye Bye (*●⁰ꈊ⁰●)ﾉ~☆


End file.
